Myths Are Real
by Saito Uzumaki
Summary: Years after waking up from his sleep, Naruto finds himself in Forks Washington Highschool. Only intending to pass time, his boring immortal life gets caught up in the world of Myth. Between Vampires, Shape shifting Wolves, Elves and demons from another plane; his life isn't as boring. Though he already knew, the world is about to find out, Myths Are Real. Naru/Rose
1. PART I: Blue Sun-Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Society says that those who believe in myths and legends are naïve and childish. There was once a time, that a whole population, believed in legends. In multiple gods, demons, angels etc.

There were even times when wars broke out between clans of the myths. And for the longest time, if felt as if the era of the mystics would last forever. Humans learned to co-exist with the mystics, and as a reward, the Gods granted humans a piece of their power.

Thus the Shinobi era was born.

However, just like everything else there was a universal weakness…time. Time started to take place and the Shinobi era had passed, due to an era of peace thanks to a hero. We will return to the subject of the hero later.

The gift the humans were granted by the gods was taken back, and the ability to co-exist had become a challenge. Wars still brewed, and the mystics became myths…stories told by parents to their children.

The mystics however, did not disappear…there was nowhere to disappear too. Instead, they integrated themselves into the every day lives of humans. But those who refused, left the mortal plane for the Mystic plane…or as the humans now dub it by default, Heaven and Hell.

There were only a few clans that decided to co-exist with the humans in secret. The Bat clan, Wolf Clan, Fox clan and the Elf clan. To humans of today, the Bat clan were known as Vampires.

But that is far from the truth. These Vampires, are only branch members of the Bat clan. The true Bat clan had gone extinct with time; Vampires are only humans that had been transformed by another Vampire or a member of the Bat clan.

The Wolf clan, were known as Werewolves. Now the Werewolves were hitting a bit close to home. Werewolves were humans that became into a Lycan through the full moon. Savage beasts, which is the difference between those of the Wolf clan.

The Fox clan, may be the only clan that still roams healthy and carefree. The fox clan are able to switch between human and fox form. Those of the fox clan usually chose to live their lives as a fox, thus losing their sense of human morals and such. While those who chose to live as humans, don the red hair and pale skin and can never revert to their base form, a fox.

The elves, are another clan that decide to co-exist with humans and as humans. A secretive clan they are, who choose not to make a big deal out of things. An elf can only be found, when they want to be found.

Society is wrong. The legends and myths are very real…and it won't be long before they show how real, they are.

Now, earlier, a hero of the Shinobi era was mentioned. The hero, was named Naruto Uzumaki. And he was the Jinchuriki of a fox demon, the son of a Fox clan member and a human.

Naruto Uzumaki, may be the only person besides a select few where time can not kick his ass. Due to a battle to grant the peace of the Shinobi era, he was forced to be dubbed an immortal. He saw this development, as a curse rather than a gift.

And after a certain point…he sealed himself inside a cave and 'left' the world and his people to their own devices….that was 9000 years ago. It wasn't until recently, a major earthquake managed to break the seal of his cage, and cause him to awaken.

That was 50 years ago.

Now the year is 2014, and for the third time in his life, Naruto has decided to return to school and see what this route gives him.

This is the story of the first immortal, the grandchild of goddess Inari, and the Harbinger.

* * *

'_No matter what you say or what you do~_

_Know that I'll always be with you~_

_Fuck these other niggas I'll be right by your side_

_Till 3005, hol up!'_

A black 2012 Fisker Karma pulled up into the high school parking lot of Forks Washington High, bumping the music loudly for all to hear….if anyone was outside.

The Driver pulled out his keys, turning off the car and the music. He tapped the steering wheel in thought. With a sigh he grabbed the seemingly empty black JansSport backpack, grabbed his ipod, opened the car door and stepped out.

Closing the door, he locked the car and pocketed his keys. Shouldering the bag, he made his way to the school registration office or whatever. It's been so long since he attended a highschool.

Walking up the see through glass door, he was able to see his reflection. He was wearing a black varsity like jacket with a hood, but the arms were leather. Tied around his waist, yet under his shirt was a red flannel shirt. He matched the outfit with tan levi pants and a pair of black jordans.

He walked into the room to see there was a young woman in her mid probably early thirties sitting behind the counter, typing on her computer. Heading towards the counter he earned the womens attention and she blushed a bit which was quite strange for her.

"H-hello, can I help you?" She asked. The teen shrugged his shoulders, though he gave a dazzling white smile to her.

"It depends what you want to help me with," He said slickly causing her blush to deepen a bit. "But all flirting aside, I'm here for my schedule,"

"Oh, you must be the new transfer student correct?" The teen just nodded and the woman gave a smile. "Name please?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," he said slowly, so she could hear it correctly. Typing it in, a name popped up and she pressed print. A few moments later she handed Naruto his schedule.

"First period just started 15 minutes ago, here is a map of the school. Just show the teacher that slip and they'll excuse you," the woman stated. Naruto nodded, thanking her. With that out of the way, he left the building to go find his first class of the day….Spanish class.

It didn't take long for Naruto to find the right class room, and once he did, he entered without a care in the world, in the middle of the teachers lesson. The golden blond teen did a quick scan of the class to see it was filled with mostly girls, which he could not deny were quite cute.

But his scan was interrupted momentarily when the teacher addressed him. A young looking Latino woman standing at 5'6, with long black hair, nice titties and a modest ass.

"Hello, how can I help you?" the woman wondered. Naruto handed her the schedule and shrugged.

"The office lady said hand that to you, and I should be excused. New student," the blond informed. The teacher looked him up and down, and he did not miss the glint in her eye.

"Well it is nice to meet you Mr…"

"Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki," he replied telling her then looking towards the class whose attention was on him. He gave a small smirk towards them causing some blushes and heads to look away. However he did notice one girl simply scoff before looking towards the window, bored.

Naruto's smirk widened at that before he turned back to the teacher. "Well , I am your Spanish teacher Ms. Gomez, please have a seat. After class I will explain what is going on. So for now just listen and try to follow along," she stated with a smile.

Naruto just nodded before he sat down behind the girl he noticed moments prior. On the way to his seat, he didn't smile, wink, nod or even acknowledge her. Instead he just ignored her like she wasn't there.

But, in reality he checked her out to the max. She was very gorgeous almost perfect…almost. Her skin was pale white…not the kind of freaky pale white like Sai, but in a beautiful kind of way. She also had long wavy blond hair that goes with her golden amber eyes, which was a weird eye color. That couldn't have been natural right?

Anyway, she had a very beautiful face, a cute nose, nice succulent lips too. God, he would love to have some of her, how long had it been since he been laid? 6 months? Damn, he remembered the time when he got laid almost every week with real beautiful people!

But there were only a few that were memorable, like Marilyn Monroe, Scarlet Johannson, Angelina Jolie, Khloe Kardashian, Beyonce…mmmm….Beyonce.

With that thought now in his mind, Naruto regaled on his sex life with Beyonce, who was now with Jay Z. The dude was cool, he wasn't going to lie, but he(Naruto) and Beyonce both knew that her ass, belonged to him.

"Hey…Helloo!" Naruto blinked as he was shook out of his flashback to see the girl sitting in front of him, looking at him with a raised brow.

"What?" Naruto asked as he leaned back and stretched. The girl rolled her eyes before she spoke, in an elegant, sophisticated manner.

"Ms. Gomez gave us an group assignment, we are supposed to chose a partner. Everyone else is taken, so you want to be my partner?" She asked in a polite way. Naruto stared at her before he leaned his head on his hand.

"I don't even know your name," he pointed out, causing her to give a small sigh.

"Rosalie, Rosalie Hale," she introduced. She offered her hand but Naruto just looked at it for a few moments before shaking his head.

"Keep it, I can tell by your body language you don't want to shake my hand, hell you don't even want to be talking to me right now," Naruto muttered causing her eye to twitch quickly before she pulled back her hand.

"Go and find another partner, I'll be of no help to you anyway," Naruto waved her off, looking out towards the window. Rosalie's piercing golden gaze bore into him, in way, trying to get him to look back at her, but Naruto dealt with worse.

"Staring at me is not helping your case," Naruto informed as he closed his eyes. Rosalie huffed before she looked back towards the teacher who was at her desk looking on her computer.

"Look, I don't care if you want to be my partner or not. Frankly, I can do it by myself, but I'm trying to help you out by…"

"Pause," Naruto cut her off, his blue eyes opening and glaring at her. "Don't do me any favors, because first off I didn't ask. Second off, if you can do it by yourself, then do it. Third, don't talk down to me like I'm some kind of idiot, because I'm not," Naruto checked her before turning away again.

Rosalie could only gaze at him in surprise, not sure what the hell just happened. "Is there a problem?" Ms. Gomez asked, standing beside the two desks. Rosalie glanced to her while Naruto didn't even bother.

"No problem at all Ms…"

"Yeah, we got a problem. Miss perfect blond chick over here is trying to get me to be her partner when I clearly don't know whats going on. After all, it is the middle of the year, I've never taken Spanish and I'm a new student. I honestly think she is trying to handicap herself, and hopefully get a better grade on GP," Naruto explained, his eyes still closed and not even facing them.

Rosalie could only look flabbergasted by his statement while Ms. Gomez raised a brow. "So you don't want to be her partner then?"

"Hmm? Oh I have no problem being her partner. Who wouldn't want to have a chance to be with such a beauty? No, I have a problem with the fact that she is trying to use me, and I don't like being used all that much," Naruto stated, throwing a small glare at the girl.

Rosalie gazed at him for a few moments before turning around in her seat. Ms. Gomez looked between the two before returning to the board to speak to the class.

It was a few minutes later when the bell rang and the students got up to leave, besides Naruto. After all he had to speak to the teacher.

"You wanted to see me?" Naruto spoke, as he stood beside her desk. She nodded with a smile and began to speak.

"Yes, first I want to welcome you to the school, I hope the time you spend here will be enjoyable. Second, I want to commend you for standing up to Rosalie. Not many people can turn down her charm…in fact, nobody can. Even I can't," The teacher grumbled.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders as if it was no big deal. In his past, he had dealt with people like Rosalie, and some people who were on a higher level of Rosalie. He had been manipulated one too many, and refused to be again.

"Third, after school I want you to come back to receive your books. Can you do that?" Naruto gave a nod and she smiled before saying farewell. Naruto then walked out of the classroom, to see students filled the hallways.

Turning left, he was about to head to his next class when he was suddenly grabbed and pulled back a bit. Naruto didn't bother to react violently, as none of these kids were fighters on his level. With a simple counter he could fracture a skull, so yeah, no countering.

He was a bit surprised to see Rosalie was the one that grabbed him. He was also surprised to see how tall she was. While she wasn't taller than him, she was quite tall, standing at 5'9. He stood at 6'3 maybe 6'4 so it was no big deal really, but still.

He looked her up and down to see more of her and he wasn't disappointed. Just like her beautiful face, her body was just as beautiful. She had the body of a curvy model, all in the right places. She had nice looking tits, shapely hips with long legs. Her outfit was that of blue denim pants, black Ugg boots, and a white blouse.

"Yes?" Naruto asked with a raised brow. Rosalie gazed at him for a while before she sighed and flipped her back. The blond held back his eye twitch as he waited for her to reply.

"I want to apologize for my behavior in the classroom. I had no right to manipulate and use you for my own gain. It was quite rude of me, and I would like to start off on the right foot," She smiled softly, holding her hand out.

"Hello, I'm Rosalie Hale, welcome to the Forks Highschool,"

Naruto stared at it before a smile came upon his face and he returned the shake. "Naruto Uzumaki, thank you for the warm welcome," the blond teen said before a small smirk came upon his face. "Say, Rosalie, would you mind being my Spanish partner? Everyone else was taken,"

Rosalie gazed at him with a blank stare her smile now gone. And for a moment, it felt as if the grip she had on his hand tightened…a lot. And though he could feel the pressure, he acted like nothing was happening, and he could see it was affecting her seeing as her eyebrow was beginning to twitch.

Suddenly, the pressure on his hand disappeared and she released a quiet sigh. "I wouldn't mind being your partner. As long as you can keep up," Naruto smirked and simply nodded before he headed towards his next class.

What was strange though, was Rosalie was walking with him. "Um…aren't you supposed to be going to class?" she nodded, and raised a brow at him.

"I am, aren't you?" Naruto nodded his head too, before he looked at his schedule. He only got a few moments but Rosalie gently took it from him too look at it herself causing him to raise a brow.

"Well, it seems we have two more classes together. We have P.E and English," she said before handing back his schedule. Naruto rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Just great," he muttered causing her to glance at him. She was going to glare but she noticed the small smile on his lips, and she looked away, a small smile on her own as well.

* * *

Two periods later, lunch time rolled around and Naruto had walked in the cafeteria a few minutes after the bell, as he put his jacket in his car, leaving him in a black tanktop, showing off the rippling muscles and cuts in his arms.

In his ears were a pair of Monster DNA earbuds, rose gold color. He simply ignored the looks he was getting as he hummed along to his Childish Gambino song. Naruto was a fan of Hip-hop, hands down. The whole Rock and Country wasn't his thing, and he despised dubstep and techno.

Grabbing a tray, Naruto went down the line piling on food as he went. After getting his food, he sat down at a table by himself and began to eat, his eyes closed since he was focusing on his music.

An eye did peek open though when he felt another presence…in fact, it was a couple of them. Sitting in front and beside him were some of the kids he met from his other two periods, P.E and Health.

There was Sean and Derek he met in P.E class, then Nick, Brianna and Andrew who he met in health. Naruto glanced at each one of them and gave a small smile, Sean was in his Spanish class, but didn't notice him until P.E.

"Yo," Sean greeted as he sat beside Naruto. The blond simply nodded, before taking an ear bud out of his ear. He could have kept it in and simply read their lips but it would be to troublesome.

"So what do you think?" Brianna asked with a smile. Naruto blinked and raised a brow at the question.

"What do I think of what?"

"The school fool," Nick smirked. Naruto shrugged his shoulders, an unimpressed look on his face.

"Its alright, my old school was better," he replied causing Sean and Derek to roll their eyes.

"The way you made your school sound, made it sound like it was one of the most boring places on earth," Derek stated and Naruto laughed with a nod.

"Of course it was, and because it was boring, I got to sleep a lot. I love sleeping, and since it allowed me to do it, it was great," Naruto grinned causing the kids to laugh.

"So if you loved it so much, why'd you leave?" Andrew wondered, and the blond just gave a shrug of the shoulders.

"Change of scenery. My guardian had gotten a transfer for his job, moving him all the way out here. So…we moved," Naruto shrugged and it was quiet before the doors swung open, causing everyone's attention besides Naruto's to shift to it.

Walking in looking perfect in everyone's eyes was…

"Yo, check it out, it's the Cullens," Derek whispered as all their gazes focused on the group of teens. Naruto looked up from his food to see almost all eyes in the room were focused on these…Cullens.

With a sigh, he turned his head to see four people, two boys and two girls walk towards a table. He noticed how none of them got any food which was a bit strange. However, he did spot a familiar face in the crowd.

"So, are the Cullens like some kind of nickname or something? Because Rosalie's last name is Hale," Naruto stated, and it was Brianna who broke away from the perfection that was the Cullens.

"No, two of them are Cullens, two of them are Hales. It's just that they all are adopted by Carlise and Esmee Cullen, so they go by the Cullens most of the time," Brianna informed and Naruto nodded his head in a bit of understanding.

Her eyes wandered back towards the group, but she and her friends all looked away when one of the girls caught them staring for too long. Naruto however didn't shift his gaze, in fact he held the dark haired one's golden gaze before he turned back around casually.

"Whose the dark haired girl sitting beside the Emo looking dude?" Naruto wondered, Nick glanced up and then smiled at Naruto.

"That's Alice Cullen, and sitting next to her is her brother Edward Cullen," Nick informed and Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Alice's much more…high spirited than the others. The blond guy is Jasper Hale, he's twins with…"

"Naruto," someone called, interrupting Andrew. Naruto's lunch mates all went wide eyed as they gazed upon the sheer beauty that was Rosalie Hale. Person who was called look from Andrew to Rosalie and raised a brow.

"What's up Princess?" Naruto smirked, and this caused her to glare at him with narrowed eyes.

"Do not, call me that," She growled. Naruto just smiled as he scooped up some mash potatoes and plopped them in his mouth. Seeing as she was not going to win, she continued. "When are you available to work on our project?"

Naruto blinked and raised a brow, clearly surprised. "You were serious?" Rosalie blinked at him before sighing.

"Yes I was serious. Now what time?" her answer was a shrug.

"Whenever, I don't care," he muttered as he went back to eating his food. Rosalie simply nodded and pulled out her phone and handed it to him. He looked at her confused before he shrugged and put in his phone number, both of them ignoring the flabbergasted looks on the others faces.

"Alright, I'll call you to let you know," her reply was a grunt and she walked off back to her table.

"It's rude to stare, speak," Naruto ordered and suddenly he was hounded with questions on how he was able to have his number put into Rosalie Hales phone, and why she even spoke to him etc.

"Because I'm a fucking boss, get used to it," Naruto smirked before he shrugged. "Besides, whats the big deal with these Cullens anyway? Their kinda creepy to be honest,"

"Don't you realize? The Cullens embody perfection in Forks! You can't go anywhere in this state and not know who they are. Doctor Carlisle is the best doctor in the town, hell maybe even in the state! He has a beautiful wife and very smart and beautiful kids!" Brianna stated.

Naruto looked back towards them to see the Emo looking one and the one who looked like a sprite were staring at him. One with a friendly smile and the other with a cool expression. Turning around, he gave a shrug.

"They're not that great. I mean yeah the girls are pretty cute but…meh," Naruto muttered earning looks from the others. Finished with his food, Naruto grabbed his bag, and his tray then stood. "Perfect doesn't exist in my world, everything has a flaw and weakness. I bet if you stop admiring them and the pretty picture they paint for you, you'll be able to see they're far from perfect,"

With his piece said, Naruto gave a farewell salute, threw away his trash and left the cafeteria. Moments later the bell rang signaling it was time for class. His next class was Calculus, so he headed over to the math building.

He was the first to the class, showed the teacher his slip and picked a seat. He lazily watched as the students filled the room, chattering all the while. However his eyes moved from the board to the girl now standing beside his desk.

The girl was beautiful, petite, and short standing at 4'10. She was like thin in the extreme with light pixie like features. She had large eyes and long, delicate eyebrows. Alice was her name?

"Hi, Alice Cullen," The girl greeted happily holding out her hand. Naruto returned the shake, a light amused smile on his lips. "You're Naruto Uzumaki right?" the blond nodded as she continued.

"Well it's nice to meet you, I would also like to be another person to welcome you to forks. I hope you enjoy the year and that we can be friends," she grinned. Naruto just chuckled and nodded.

"Sure, I could use some more friends," Naruto shrugged causing her to clap her hands excitedly she sat in the desk right by him and immediately started to strike up conversation with him much to Nicks shock who was sitting a few rows away.

"There you are Alice, you disappeared so quickly," a male voice stated. Alice and Naruto looked up to see it was Jasper who was peering down at Alice. Said girl just grinned and gestured to Naruto.

"Well I wanted to meet Naruto before class started. Jasper this is my new friend Naruto. Naruto this is my close friend Jasper," Alice introduced, both boys gave each other firm handshakes, one which surprised Jasper.

"Alright class, in your seats, time to start the lesson," The teacher stated and all the students start to pay attention. Naruto was paying attention for the first ten minutes, then he started to get bored.

Why the hell did he choose to go back to school? What was the point? This was a bad idea. No matter, he could simply drop out and move to Alaska, but that would be too much of a hassle.

In fact, what brought him to Forks in the first place? As he stared at the board, he was really pondering on his question.

All he knew there was an unsettling feeling within this area. It wasn't an overload of negative emotions, but it was something to look out for. Hopefully with his being here, the feeling would disperse and he could go back to do whatever he wanted like he usually did. Hmm, maybe he could go see what Scarlet was up too, damn she was good, and her moan…pure gold.

During the whole class, while it seemed like Naruto was paying attention, throwing out answers when randomly called; he was actually day dreaming about having a hardcore sex ménage with all his conquests, that would be something.

The bell rang signifying class was over and Naruto gathered his stuff before heading to his second to last class of the day, Biology.

Instead of being early or on time, he was a few minutes late because he ended up talking to Nick about his small greeting with Alice. Apparently, being friends with the Cullens was mind boggling. He didn't know how, nor did he really care.

Opening the door to his biology class, Naruto blinked upon seeing a girl stand beside the teacher in front of the class. She still held her book bag and was handing the teacher a slip.

The girl was rather pretty. She had a very pale complexion with long, straight, dark brown hair, a widows peak, unique chocolate brown eyes and a heart-shaped face with a wide forehead. Her eyes are large and widely spaced. Her nose is thin and her cheekbones prominent, her lips a bit too full for her slim jawline. Her eye brows darker than her hair and straighter than they are arched. She wore a dark grey coat with black pants and boots.

"Can I help you?" The teacher asked, causing Naruto to stop his gazing and earn the attention of everyone. Naruto noticed the look of relief the girl had once the attention was on him and hurriedly found an empty table.

"Yeah, my bad I was late…still new here," Naruto told him as he handed his own slip. The teacher took it before looking at the name.

"Nay-ruto? Uzumayki?" the teacher mispronounced. Naruto's brow twitched before he shook his head.

"It's pronounced Na-ruto Uzu-maki," the blond corrected coolly. The teacher glanced at him then frowned.

"Can I just call you Ruto?" he asked. Naruto snatched the paper from him and began walking off.

"No," he said firmly. As he walked down the isle, Naruto met eyes with pitch black ones which caused him to narrow his eyes, if only slightly. Why? It was because earlier they were golden amber ones, now they were black.

Stopping at the teens table, he didn't sit but he spoke, "You take out your contacts or something?" Naruto asked earning a confused look from the teen.

"Excuse me?" he asked in a calm polite tone. But Naruto wasn't fooled. This guy was irritable, almost jumpy.

"Never mind," the blond waved it off before he continued on, sitting beside the girl from before. She glanced at him but he simply ignored her as he took off his bag and set it down.

Propping up his elbow and putting his head in his hand Naruto gave a bored gaze at the teacher who started talking about the lab they were doing today. Currently, the blond was trying to ignore the heavy alluring scent that was invading his nose. It was sweet, very sweet in fact. It so damn sweet he could no longer try and ignore her and decided to start some kind of conversation. The teacher was talking about anything important anyway.

"What kind of perfume or shampoo is that? It's very…delicious," Naruto complimented giving a goofy grin. The girl blushed lightly, but she smelled her hair. A confused look came upon her face, as she regarded Naruto.

"I'm not wearing any perfume or shampoo," She answered and Naruto raised a brow before he chuckled.

"I guess it's just your natural body fragrance," Naruto smiled causing her to blush a bit deeper. "I'm Naruto," he introduced holding out his hand. The girl blinked before returning the gesture.

"Bella, Bella swan," Naruto smiled as he unconsciously licked his lips.

"Bella huh? Is it short for something?" Naruto inquired, taking his hand back as she did the same. She gave a nod, though a small frown was on her face.

"Isabella," she told him. Naruto chuckled lightly causing her to furrow her brows. "What's so funny?" her answer was a shrug.

"I can tell by the look on your face and your tone you don't really care for your name huh?" Naruto figured and her response gave confirmed his guess.

"I don't…so I have most people refer to me as Bella," She told him with a shrug and he chuckled shaking his head.

"But I like Isabella more, it's a beautiful name actually. Bella seems…more common," Naruto muttered and Bella nodded in agreement, muttering which is why she liked it. Apparently the name attracted less attention to herself which she liked.

Bella was listening to the teacher when she was caught off guard by Naruto's next statement. "It's settled, I'm going to refer to you as Isabella from now on,"

"What?!" She hissed quietly, only causing him to give his foxy grin. "I don't like that name Naruto!"

"So? If everyone calls you Bella, I'm going to be special and call you Isabella. Nothing you can say or do to change it, so might as well accept it," Naruto laughed quietly, causing the girl to give an annoyed pout.

"I'm gonna bet you call everyone by different names if you have the chance huh?" She grumbled and Naruto nodded in full agreement.

"Yup, I used to call my best friend who was my rival Uke, since his name was Sasuke," Naruto shrugged. "Hell, I just met her today and I call that Rosalie Hale chick Princess or Rose. She fucking hates it," Naruto laughed once again.

"Well, I guess someone should return the favor huh?" Bella smirked earning a raised brow from Naruto. "I'm going to keep calling you Ruto as long as you keep calling me Isabella," she told him.

This had his eye brow twitch…multiple times. He hated that shit! He was cool with Naru, but Ruto?! He was almost tempted to change his mind and call her Bella, but concluded not too. Saying Isabella was balanced out being called Ruto, at least in his mind.

"Whatever," He grumbled, slumping in his chair a bit. Bella gave a quiet laugh but she stiffened once the teacher asked her a question. Normally she wouldn't have blinked at the question, but since Naruto was distracting her…

"Mitosis," Naruto answered for her. She and the class looked at him, and he didn't even bat an eye lash. His expression was calm and his voice smooth, as if he had expected the surprise question.

And answering the question seemed to make the teacher a bit annoyed since he was planning on picking on Naruto later on. Maybe he could catch him slipping before class ended.

Without a word, the teacher went back to his teaching. Bella glanced towards Naruto who got out a piece of paper writing down some numbers…oh. Was he trying to give her his phone number?!

"I take care of my friends," Naruto said as he finished writing and handing her the slip, which she took. "I don't allow them to just shoulder a problem alone if I can help it,"

While Bella didn't know how deep that statement ran, she believed him. "What's this for?" She asked referring to the slip. Naruto gave a shrug in response.

"It's my number. If you ever feel like hitting me up, you have it. I'm most likely not doing anything," Naruto told her and she gave a nod a small smile.

"Okay, I think I will," she told him, her smile still in place. Naruto nodded with his own smile before they forced themselves to get to work.

* * *

"Sup Princess,"

"Don't call me that," Rosalie growled as Naruto sat by her once he walked into class. Normally she wouldn't have minded being referred to as some kind of royal. After all, people already kissed the ground she walked on, so it wouldn't be any different.

But when Naruto said it, it was almost as if he was mocking her. The his tone was perfectly normal, she could still hear the sarcasm in the title he uses for her. Hell, she would prefer Rose more than Princess!

"I will when you stop acting like one," Naruto replied with a shrug. Rosalie finally turned to him and growled.

"Never going to happen," she told him firmly and he smirked.

"And I won't stop calling you Princess, better get used to it," he snickered. Rosalie's brow twitched in response.

"Idiot," She mumbled, earning another laugh. As the class started to file in, Rosalie turned to him. She tapped his shoulder to get his attention since his music was in his ear.

"Wassup?" he asked, pulling out his earbud.

"You never gave me your number," She told him simply and he raised a brow, giving a shrug.

"You never asked. Plus I didn't think you would be interested in me so I didn't offer," Naruto replied. She rolled her eyes, giving a light scowl.

"You are an Idiot. I'm talking about for our project! I have to have a way to contact you. I said I would call you to tell you when we could work on it, but I don't have your number," she explained and he nodded in understanding.

"Oh, why didn't you just say so? Here," he told her, handing it to her. She took it, slipping it into her purse. As she did it, she glanced up at him to see he had turned around again, thus causing a confused look to appear on her face.

"What, no cheesy pick up line or something? No suggesting we could talk more than just the project?" Rosalie questioned and he glanced before shaking his head.

"Nah, that's lame. Besides, if you wanted to talk more than the project you will. In my mind I'm thinking that's all you want to work on since we're not friends or anything," Naruto shrugged, his attempt to ending conversation.

Rosalie looked somewhat hurt by the statement, raising a brow at him. "We're not friends?" she wondered. Naruto looked at her, he himself confused by now.

"I don't know, are we? If not, cool, if so…cool," Naruto responded. Rosalie gazed at him with her golden amber eyes before facing the teacher who started speaking. Naruto too faced the teacher, one earbud in.

As the teacher explained the lesson, Rosalie leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"If you want, we could talk more than just the project," she said in a light sultry tone.

Naruto could only smile.

* * *

**And that ends my first chapter of my Naruto/Twilight story!**

**I hope you guys know this story won't be action written till like late in the story, nearing the end. I'm going to put my own spin on things with it. I hope you enjoyed it though.**

**The pairing for sure is Naruto/Rosalie. Bella is going to be with Edward, as usual. But Naruto and Bella's relationship are going to be really, really, really close. And I mean REALLY close. More than her relationship with Jacob.**

**I'm not sure if to pair Alice with Naruto or Jasper. Hell, I want a fucking Harem!**

**But I'm not sure if it will work out. I want my Harem to be Naruto/Rosalie/Alice/Kate/Jane. I fucking love all of them! But I'm not sure yet. I think I'll make this story in particular a Single pairing, but make another version of it with a Harem.**

**Who knows, maybe Bella will be in it too. Just a thought…that might come true. **

**SO IN CONCLUSION! This story will probably be a single pairing with another version of the story being a Harem.**

**Alright, that's it….I'm done.**

**Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Music blasted in the Uzumaki household of only one occupant, Naruto. While the house was not a mansion or even close it was a pretty nice modest two story house. While Naruto was only renting the house for the duration of his stay, he would not consider actually living here if he was…well…mortal.

Anyway Naruto was in the kitchen flipping some pancakes while having clones cook his eggs, another fry bacon. Even though it was two in the afternoon, he just woke up after staying up all night playing Titan fall.

So now he was hungry and jamming out to, "I ain't a killer but don't push me! REVENGE IS THE SWEETEST JOY NEXT TO GETTING PUSSY!" Naruto rapped before wrinkling his nose.

"Oi! Do you shit heads not smell that? The eggs are done fuck heads!" Naruto insulted his clones who stuck out their tongue and flipped him off. Naruto shook his head as he finished up on his pancakes.

"HAIL MARY!"

"Ah, done done and done," Naruto said as he clapped and rubbed his hands together upon gazing at his complete breakfast. Four stacks of pancakes, fifteen pieces of bacon, and plate of 5 eggs not to mention a baja fresh cup filled with Orange juice.

And it was all still warm! Pulling out a fork and a knife, he was about to tear into his food when suddenly the doorbell rang. Freezing in his spot, he listened closely, thinking it was his imagination.

But it wasn't…because it rang again and again…and again and a…

"HOLD YA DAMN FOXES! I'm coming!" He barked before standing up setting down his utensils, "You guys just stay right there, I'll be back to consume you in a minute, stay warm!" Naruto told his breakfast as he walked to his front door.

Instead of checking the peep hole, he opened it to see it was an irate looking Rosalie.

"Princess? What the hell are you doing here?" he wondered. And much to his surprise, she was able to push past him and walk into the house. How she did that was beyond him because no normal human could push past him with ease, he was basically immovable.

"What the hell, you can't answer your damn phone? I've been calling you for the last thirty minutes dipshit!" Rosalie cursed obviously more angry than he thought. He actually kind of felt bad because for the last month that he's known the girl, she has never actually blew up.

Scratching the back of his head Naruto gave a small sheepish grin, "I'm sorry Rosalie, my phone is upstairs charging…probably on vibrate too," Naruto muttered and the girl's scowl visibly lessened at hearing his apology. The fact that he used her actual name was good enough.

"Whatever, just keep your phone by you from now on, alright?" She gave him a small glare and he gave a nod. It was silent for a few moments before Naruto sniffed, rubbing his nose casually.

"Oh, uh so what did ya need?" He asked and Rosalie blinked before nodding to herself.

"I was wondering if you had finished your Spanish paper," she told him and he gave her a deadpan look. "What?" she demanded.

"You mean to tell me you called me for about thirty minutes, rushed all the way over here to my house just ask if I finished my Spanish paper?" he listed and the girl raised a brow giving a nod as well. His blank look still in place he walked past her, "I'm going to eat my breakfast now,"

Rosalie blinked before following him into the dining area. She was a bit surprised to see such a large serving of food…for only one person. Naruto tested if his food was still warm and was happy to see that it was. Without restraint he dug into his meal, all the while ignoring Rosalie was who standing right there.

Once realizing that he was too caught up into his meal, Rosalie sat down at the table until he addressed her. After a few minutes, Naruto was done with his second pancake and looked towards her.

"So Princess, what really brought you here?" he wondered and she gave a raised brow and he shrugged. "I mean I hardly believe someone as beautiful and self-absorbed as you could honestly care whether or not I finished my Spanish paper…which I did by the way," he threw in. "Shouldn't you be shopping or something?"

If Rosalie was offended by his perception of her, she didn't show it. "Maybe I got tired of shopping and wanted to see what monkeys do in their free time," she shrugged and Naruto chuckled, pointing his knife at her.

"Good one," he said before cutting his pancake. "But to answer your "Question", I'm not doing shit. Might go to the gym later, probably not because my car needs fixing so need to take that too the shop," he muttered and he noticed how her eyes twinkled.

"What's wrong with the car?" she asked calmly, but Naruto could hear the restrained excitement in her voice. He gave a shrug, actually not knowing what was wrong with the car. The battery was fine, and the engine was still good so he had no clue.

"Can I see it?" she wondered. Naruto blinked, stopping in his chewing. Gazing at her for a few moments he swallowed his food and spoke.

"You want to see my car?" a nod. "Wait…the self-centered, miss perfect, girly Princess Rosalie likes fixing cars?!" he asked, shocked. Rosalie rolled her eyes as she stood up.

"Are you going to let me see it or not?" Naruto gave a shrug as he finished the bite on his fork before standing to lead her to the car. Rosalie followed excitedly, a small smirk on her lips. Opening the door leading to the garage, Naruto flicked on the light to show her his car.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Rosalie asked as she took off her denim jacket and tied her hair into a ponytail while he opened the hood.

"Well when I'm driving the engine cuts off on me like mid drive, or it won't turn on till the third try. My breaks are also fucking up too and the turning isn't as fluid," Naruto listed and Rosalie looked at him, a blank gaze of her own. "What?"

"Why are you even driving this thing then? From the sounds of it, it seems as if…" Naruto gazed at her as she kept talking, his eyes half lidded as if he was barely paying attention. He even picked his ear after a few moments before stopping her.

"Don't mean to be rude, but you should stop talking," he said and she glared. "Your wasting your breath on me because I didn't understand a word you are saying…seriously,"

Rosalie gazed at him, and a somewhat worried look came on her face, "A-are you gay?"

"What?!" Naruto yelped before laughing at her. "Are you serious? Fuck no I'm not gay! Why would you ask something like that?"

"I don't know, because its usually gay guys who don't understand cars so…"

"Look, I don't understand cars because this actually my first time using a car. Personally, I'd rather walk or ride a bike, I'm not exactly used to it yet," Naruto said truthfully. He came from a time where horses and giant toads were ways 'vehicle' transportation…not cars.

"Didn't your dad or your grandfather ever explain it to you?" Rosalie asked and Naruto shook his head, giving a shrug.

"Nope. My dad died when the night I was born, and my grandfather lived in a time where he didn't have money to buy cars so…nope, never learned nor do I really want too, but I'm not gay," he defended.

Rosalie gave him an unbelieving look before shaking her head, "I still have my doubts," she told him and was about to start working on the car when suddenly she was pulled closer to Naruto and their lips met together.

She was completely taken by surprise when the kiss sent a shock through her system and she felt all tingly inside. It also didn't help the fact that Naruto was grabbing her ass all the while exploring her mouth with his tongue.

Though the kiss felt it lasted decades to Rosalie, it was only for a few moments. Naruto pulled away, a successful smirk on his lips. "Would a gay guy do that?" he snipped before walking inside as if nothing happened.

He left Rosalie there to her thoughts, her body still paralyzed from the kiss that was actually pretty amazing. Was it her imagination…or was she actually blushing? That was purely impossible for someone like her, she hadn't blushed in ages…but her face did feel quite warm.

Rosalie released a cool breath before smacking her face lightly. Focusing on the car, she got to work.

* * *

"I would love to stay and chat with ya my boy, but I have to go downtown," Charlie muttered as he put on his police jacket while Naruto stood by Bella at the stairs.

"What happened?" Bella wondered, both noting how Charlie did not sound too happy about going to work at the moment. Charlie gave a sigh scratching the back of his head.

"A security guard was found dead a few minutes ago, attacked by some animal," He explained and Naruto raised a brow at this while Bella looked a bit worried.

"An animal?" She repeated and Charlie nodded his head as he opened the door.

"Yeah, your not in phoenix anymore Bells. Anyway figured I would lend a hand," Charlie shrugged before reaching for a handshake from Naruto. "We'll have to have dinner another time then,"

"Gotcha," Naruto smiled. Charlie smiled at him before glancing to Bells, shaking his head.

"Got yourself a good one Bells, I like him. Anyway, I'm gone," Charlie waved before shutting the door. Bella simply gave an annoyed sigh before walking up stairs, Naruto following her.

As she flicked on the light to her room, She grabbed her laptop from her desk and sat on the bed while Naruto sat in the chair. He grabbed a bouncy ball from the floor and played catch with the wall.

"So your positive you can help me with this vignette thing?" she asked and Naruto nodded. "You sure? Because I'm pretty sure you've said on more than one occasion that you hate that class,"

"Isabella, I've said I hate all my classes…doesn't mean I don't pay attention," Naruto muttered and she gave a slight nod. "Anyway, what's the exact assignment?"

"I'm supposed to come up with four chapter stories, each relating to a general topic. Each chapter must have two symbols," she explained and Naruto nodded.

"Easy, basically what the teacher wants you to do is think of a topic. So, will it be about relationships, loss, Success blah blah blah," he told her and Bella hummed in thought.

"Relationships," and Naruto nodded. Bella then waited for Naruto to come up with something.

"Well, we know that not all relationships are not sunshine and rainbows. So for one story, you can have a girl crushing on this guy but the guy is taken, and the guys girlfriend is her best friend," Naruto suggested. "Or something like that, it's all up to you,"

"But that was only one idea!" Bella told him and Naruto gave a shrug.

"I'm not writing the paper for you Isabella," Naruto told her as he pulled out his phone to text Brianna back. Bella gave a groan before pleading for him to give another idea.

"Fine, if it'll make you shut up," Naruto grumbled, earning a pillow to be thrown at the back of his head. "How about this. Write about something that's related to your life?"

"What do you mean?" she asked and he turned around, all the while texting.

"I mean, why don't you write about how this girl came to a new school, met this awesome handsome guy, and met some creepy pale guy and had to choose between the awesome and the creepy," Naruto suggested. Bella blinked before nodding, liking that idea more.

"Oh! And then I can write about these two weird dudes who are friends with the girl, and both have crushes on her. Then another story about how she has two girls as friends but they have crushes on the guys who like the first girl!" Bella planned out and Naruto stopped his texting to look at her.

"Mike and Eric?" He asked and she sighed giving a nod.

"Jessica and Angela too," she muttered. Naruto hummed before shrugging.

"Your possee, not mine," he chuckled and she rolled her eyes, throwing another pillow at him.

"You do know that Jessica has a crush on you right?" Bella asked and Naruto gave a nod. "Really? So you confronted her?"

"Not yet, I might plan on it if I'm bored. She's kind of cute," Naruto shrugged and Bella looked kind of hurt but she hid the expression, asking a question instead.

"What about you and Rosalie?" She wondered and Naruto gave a shrug.

"Nothing really, I like her but she's too much of a snob. I can't deal with people like that, I tend to crush their egos, we wouldn't be a good match," Naruto muttered. Bella then frowned, biting her lip. She wasn't aware that her cheeks were turning red a bit.

"What about me? I mean…" she halted a bit when he looked up at her, with those piercing blue eyes. "Who would prefer more, I guess…" She trailed off and Naruto looked at her.

"Honestly?" she gave a nod, trying not to be pushy at the same time. "Well…if I was to get with Jessica it would only be to fuck her. She's cute…but she's that stereotypical Highschool girl. If it was between you and Rose…I wouldn't be able too choose," Naruto answered truthfully.

While Bella's heart sank, it also made her a bit happy at the same time. His words meant that her beauty in his eyes was comparable to the Perfectly sculpted Rosalie. But it also meant that it was hard to pick between herself and Rosalie.

"Why are you asking this anyway?" Naruto wondered, Bella blinked snapped out of her thoughts before shrugging.

"Just a question, damn," Bella muttered before 'focusing' on her schoolwork. Naruto merely shook his head as he continued on with his texting.

* * *

Bella stood at her locker all the while gazing at the mysterious Edward Cullen who just left. The boy was weird…polite and cute…but weird. He was weird because when her first day started, he was present in both her classes, Biology and English. But then he was gone for a good three, four weeks.

And just last period, since Naruto was absent, he was her partner. However she noticed something was vastly different about him. One, he spoke to her in a calm cool manner instead of all acting rigid and jumpy…second his eyes. They were black when she first saw him, now they were golden amber.

And when she questioned him on it just now, he gave some weak excuse about fluoresces before walking off…weird.

"Yo," Bella jumped when her locker was slammed and she turned to see a grinning Naruto.

"You ass! You surprised me!" She punched his arm but like always he did not budge and her hand was now hurting. "Where the hell were you, ditching class?"

"Hmm? Yeah, he just goes on and on about the same bullshit. So I decided to play hooky today," he shrugged and Bella shook her head. Naruto then nodded towards the furthering Cullen, "Vampire boy decided to walk you to your locker?"

"Shut up, he's not a vampire," Bella shook her head and Naruto snorted.

"Whatever, kid is white like paper and he has that weird scent. I promise you, he sleeps in a damn coffin," he joked causing her to roll her eyes yet laugh a bit.

"Oh yeah? Then what about miss goldy locks?" Bella asked and Naruto furrowed his brow.

"Oh you mean Princess?" Naruto remembered and Bella rolled her eyes again as he started walking her to class. "What about her?"

"She is as pale as he is, and you say how she has a strange scent too," Bella told him but Naruto shook his head.

"Yeah, but Rose's scent smells good…Vamp kid smells like human carcass, nasty," Naruto shook his head. "But then again, everyone has different way of perceiving things," Naruto shrugged.

"Yeah, because Edward does not smell like a corpse, he actually smells like cinnamon," Bella smiled and Naruto gave her a look. "What?"

"The fact you were that close to him to actually smell that is shocking," Naruto muttered as they stopped in front of her classroom.

"How so?" Naruto shrugged in response. "Enough with the shrugging. Anyway, get to class. You're going to swing by my place tonight right?" she asked and Naruto nodded. "Cool," with a smile she gave him a light punch to the arm before walking inside.

Naruto only rolled his eyes before heading towards his class. When he walked in he immediately felt the piercing gaze of one beautiful blond chick. Ignoring it for the moment, he slid into his chair.

After a few minutes while class was going on, Naruto turned around to confront his the cause of the staring. "Something on ya mind Rose?" he asked the girl. Rosalie shook her head, giving a small smile before looking down at her work.

Raising a brow he gave a shrug before turning around himself.

* * *

Bella set her bag on the hood of her car, earbuds in. She looked across the busy parking lot, spotting her group of friends, then Naruto's group of friends…but no Naruto. Looking around some more she was able to spot one Edward Cullen standing by his car on the other side of the parking lot, seemingly gazing at her.

Once again…weird kid.

Breaking her gaze from him, Bella focused on making sure she had everything in her bag, and waiting for Naruto to remind him that he was supposed to come over and help her with her homework.

Looking up from her bag she finally spotted her blond friend to see he was walking with Rosalie who looked a bit irritable. Her lips were moving so Bella knew she was speaking and Naruto was listening. Like Edward, Naruto was on the other side of the parking lot, exiting the school.

Bella tore her gaze away from the two blonds, wondering what they were talking about. From the look on Rosalie's face she didn't seem to pleased and Naruto seemed nonchalant about it. But then again, Naruto was nonchalant about most things if not everything.

Bella furrowed her brows, taking out one earbud when she heard a screeching noise. Turning around she saw this massive black van being driven by Tyler…headed straight towards her. And by the look of his face, he seemed panicked meaning he was not doing this on purpose.

But it was happening so fast. One moment the van is about to kill her, the next Edward Cullen is between her and the van, his hand pushed out preventing it from crushing both of them. The van jerked around while a shocked Bella gazed at a silent Edward who began to stand.

"Bella!" she heard Naruto call. Looking up, she saw that the blond was standing on top of the van and jumped down. Without warning her, he picked her up and kicked the van away, shocking the rest of the students present.

Tyler was already out of the van safely thanks to Naruto yanking him out. Once they were away from the cars, Naruto set her down and looked her over, ignoring the people who rushed over to them. Bella looked around trying to find Edward who had disappeared, while Naruto had met eyes with the Cullen sibling, specifically Rosalie, gazing into her pitch black eyes.

He watched with a light glare as they all turned away and walked off and he snorted turning back to Bella as the ambulance pulled up.

* * *

"What happened?!" Charlie demanded as he arrived into the emergency room to see Naruto. Before the blond could even answer, Charlie was about to stomp into Bella's room when Naruto stopped him with a single hand.

"Charlie, just wait a minute," Naruto ordered and the man looked at the blond teen. "Isabella is fine, she's just being checked up on the doctor,"

"She's fine? Nothing broken?" Charlie wondered and Naruto nodded.

"A little shook yes, but perfectly healthy. Tyler is fine too," Naruto added but Charlie scowled.

"Oh I'm going to have a talk with him," The officer growled as he was about to walk in but Naruto stopped him once more.

"It's not his fault," he defended.

"She could have been killed!" Charlie argued.

"But she wasn't. Besides, I wouldn't have let her die…just like I'm not going to let you berate Tyler when it wasn't his fault. His breaks are faulty, and the ice did not help. He is not to blame," Naruto returned and Charlie grunted before nodding.

"Can I see her?"

"Are you calm?"

A nod was the teens answer. Naruto then released his hand and allowed him to go in. The blond followed, both seeing that a pale blond man in a white coat was in front of Bella with a clipboard.

"Ah, Charlie, so nice of you to pop in," the man stated. And Charlie nodded to the man, giving a side glare to a silent Tyler.

"Carlisle," Charlie greeted. The doctor spoke with Bella, Naruto standing off to the side watching. The immortal teen gave a sniff before narrowing his eyes, he then looked towards outside. Just as Naruto was about to leave Bella spoke, gaining his attention.

"Well everything wouldn't be okay if Edward didn't push me out of the way," Bella said earning a raised brow from Charlie. "It was amazing, he got to me so fast…even when he was no where near me,"

Naruto hummed silently before he turned around and left, patting Tyler's shoulder as he walked on.

* * *

"I need to sign some paperwork, you should call your mom," Charlie suggested as he shouldered her backpack. Bella blinked, then giving him a look and he shrugged. With a sigh she walked on and was about to turn the corner before hearing Edward's whispered voice.

"What was I supposed to do, just let her die?" Edward growled lowly.

"This isn't just about you, this is about all of us," That was Rosalie. Bella furrowed her brows while Edward continued.

"Well what about you? Hanging around someone like him in your state? You have got a bigger chance of screwing this up than I do," Edward shot back causing Rosalie to snarl.

"Leave him out of this! He has no clue, but that stunt you pulled will make him suspicious!" Rosalie returned and Edward frowned.

"I think we should take this into my office," Carlisle suggested. Both teens frowned before walking off with Carlisle, leaving Bella to her thoughts.

"Who ya hiding from?"

"Ah!" Bella jumped from the whisper in her ear. Turning around she saw a grinning Naruto and she punched his chest as hard as she could. "Bastard! I've told you more than once that I hate being snuck up on like that!"

"I'm sorry Isabella, I just can't help it," Naruto laughed and Bella growled at the name before stepping back. She then looked towards where the Cullens left to see they were gone. "If your trying to look for them, there's no point," Naruto shrugged, leaning against the wall.

"Did you see it?" She asked causing Naruto to look at her somewhat seriously. "Did you see Edward save me?"

"All I saw, was the car was about to hit you. I was with Rosalie so…I don't know," Naruto shrugged. Bella frowned before nodding, believing him. She was going to leave it alone before remembering something.

"Wait…the car…how did you get on top of it and kick it back so far?" Bella demanded and Naruto rubbed his nose, a raised brow.

"You want the truth?" a nod was his answer. "Alright," he shrugged. "I'm a highly trained ninja who is able to do supernatural things that most people wouldn't be able to do in their damn life time," Naruto said truthfully with a straight face.

Bella gazed at him before rolling her eyes and walking off. "Fine, don't tell me then…jackass,"

Naruto chuckled as he took a step forward, shaking his head. "Even when it's the truth, people still don't believe," Naruto muttered before looking down the hallway where the Cullens had walked.

"But I believe…and I believe I just found myself some super naturals,"

* * *

**That is the end of the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed, if you didn't…meh.**

**Anyway, not much happened this chapter. Naruto kissed Rosalie…who is now seeming to actually develop some sort of feelings…**

**Bella is caught between her budding feelings for Naruto and her budding crush for Edward. And Naruto is starting to catch on to the Cullen's secrets.**

**Now keep in mind that this story is single paring with already set pairngs. I'm already developing the Harem version, which will be, Rosalie, Alice, Bella, Jane and Kate.**

**So…yeah….**

**Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"You ever dream of someone…like…frequently?"

Naruto looked up from his sandwich to Bella and gave a shrug as the two sat at a table having lunch. "Frequently how? Like…wet dream frequently?"

Bella blushed lightly and threw a olive at him, "No you pervert. I mean like, you ever dream of someone watching over you or something like that,"

"Nope," Naruto shook his head. As finished his bite then ate the olive. "If have dreamed of someone it's for a purpose," he said somewhat seriously causing her to focus on him. "My dreams are like visions…foggy and unclear…but they usually come true,"

Bella nodded in understanding as she thought more about it. Looking around she caught sight of the Cullens sitting at their table, not eating their food like usual. But something was odd with them. Rosalie was missing…and Edward seemed to be staring a lot at Naruto.

"Who ya dreaming about so much that your actually bringing this up?" he asked, taking another bite. Bella shook her head in response, a flash of seeing Edward in her room going through her head.

"Lemme guess…it's Mike huh," Naruto grinned and that earned him another olive, this time to the eye. "I guess not then. Hmm," Naruto hummed in thought as he chewed. "Ooh! Its Pale cinnamon guy…what's his name? Jimmy?"

"Edward fool," Bella corrected, rolling her eyes. He wasn't even close. Naruto snapped then pointed nodding his head.

"Yeah him," Naruto agreed. "So why are you dreaming about Lorenzo?"

"Edward," she corrected again and he nodded. "I don't know. Ever since the accident I wake up to see him in my room. Then when I turn on the lights, he's gone. It's quite creepy,"

"Creepy indeed. Look, I'm sure you dreaming of Devante…"

"Edward,"

"Ricky, is just that…a dream. But if you really are worried about Caleb sneaking into your room, I'll spend the night," Naruto offered and Bella snorted.

"Yeah right, like Charlie will let you spend the night," she laughed and Naruto gave a smirk.

"Oh trust me Isabella, I can get Charlie to let me sleep over. He already likes me, I just have to talk about the giants long enough for him to allow me to live with you guys," Naruto chuckled and Bella gave a light nod. For some odd, yet good reason, Charlie really liked Naruto.

And speaking of really liking Naruto, "Hey, what was up with you and Rosalie the other day? She seemed upset about something," Naruto gave a shrug in response as he wiped the corners of his mouth.

"Nothing, Princess demanded something from me like a spoiled brat, and like a person who didn't give a fuck I said no. So now she's all ass hurt over it. Probably why she didn't come to school," he informed.

"What she demand?" Bella wondered and Naruto waved it off.

"Don't worry about it," Naruto told her and she gave him a glare.

"Come on Naruto, tell me!" The blond gave her a look before shaking his head and standing up, walking away as he did so. "Naruto!" she called just as the bell rang. Grabbing her bag she began chasing after him when suddenly she slipped.

Before her head collided with the ground, she realized she had been caught. Opening her eyes she gazed into hazel brown…hazel brown that belonged to Edward Cullen. Naruto stopped and turned around to see that his friend was just saved.

He glanced towards the table where he just saw the boy, along with his siblings and now he was holding Bella? This one was slipping on his secrets. He caught the gaze of Alice and began walking towards class, deciding to let Bella have her special time with Daniel.

"T-thanks," Bella thanked as Edward lifted her up. He simply nodded giving a small smile before walking off. Bella blinked as she looked towards where Edward was leaving and where Naruto had left.

* * *

The next morning Bella waited by her car for Naruto to show up as other students were being packed on to the bus so they could go for their science class field trip. Looking around, she caught sight of Edward with his Jasper and Alice.

But suddenly blocking her view of the cute boy was Mike. "Hey, got a minute?" he asked and she gave a shrug. The boy must have been nervous about something because he was fidgeting and scratching the back of his head. After a few moments she started to ignore him in favor of watching Naruto and Rosalie walk to the bus.

Something was clearly going with those two, but Naruto was being selfish with his information so he wasn't telling what. What were they saying? Probably something lovey dovey…he was probably asking her to Prom….that's it! He was trying to go to prom with Rosalie and was asking her right now!

"I'm telling you gummy worms are really the best, they beat pockie any day," Naruto said and Rosalie shook her head.

"No, Pockie especially strawberry pockie is the best candy out there, next to Milky way," she said and Naruto frowned.

"Hell no! Milky way is fucking disgusting! Now if you said Butterfinger that is something we can agree on,"

Yeah, totally talking about prom.

"So…will you go?" Mike asked and Bella focused back on him

"Huh?" was her intelligent reply. "Go where?" Mike blinked before he furrowed his brows.

"To prom…with…me?" Mike repeated nervously. Bella looked at him then towards Naruto who was walking her way after he left Rosalie.

"Prom? That means dancing…can't," she denied and Mike frowned. "I'm doing something that weekend, going to Jacksonville…non-refundable tickets," she told him before he could ask. She then nodded towards Jessica, "Why don't you ask Jessica, I'm sure she wants to go with you,"

Mike sighed giving a sad nod before walking off. Naruto glanced at the downtrodden Mike and stood beside Bella. "What's his deal?"

"Don't worry about it," she told him and he rolled his eyes as he followed her on the bus with the rest of the students. The Cullens went on one bus and they went on another, sitting together.

"So, Rosalie's back," Bella started and Naruto nodded as he looked out the window. "She tell you where she went?"

"Why does it even matter? I don't ask you about Howard when he does something questionable," Naruto muttered and Bella was about to correct him but saw no point.

"Yes but you never tell me what you think of Rosalie or what you guys do together, it's…weird," Bella muttered. Naruto shrugged as he wrinkled his nose.

"There isn't anything to really tell ya know? We talk sometimes but it's mostly about random things. And if it's killing you to know where Princess has been, why don't you ask her?" Naruto suggested but Bella shook her head.

"Hell no! I don't know if you realized, but she's fucking scary," Bella cursed and Naruto gave her a glance before he shook his own head.

"She's not scary…just misunderstood. You would know that if you actually talked to her," Naruto defended. "Sure she's a bit snobby and shallow rude, but she's cool to talk too. Hell I found out something about her that I would have never guessed,"

"What's that?" Bella wondered but Naruto did not answer, simply gazing out the window. "Naruto?"

"Talk to her and you'll find out," he said simply and Bella huffed.

* * *

"What's in Jacksonville?"

Bella turned around to see that Edward was right behind her, and a back a few feet was Naruto and Rosalie, looking at a plant…though they seemed to be arguing about something.

"Um why does it matter?" she demanded, continuing on walking. Edward followed her shaking his head.

"You didn't answer my question," he replied.

"And you don't answer mine," she shot back rolling her eyes. "And you don't even say hi to me," she added causing the teen to give a small smile.

"Hi," he replied, and she gave him an annoyed glance.

"Are you going to tell me how you stopped the van?" She wondered. After her talk with Naruto at the hospital, she spoke with Edward who specifically dodged her question. While Naruto answered it with stupidity Edward just didn't answer at all.

"Yes…I had an adrenaline rush," Edward answered smoothly and continued with the explanation.

"So what's up with you and that Bella chick?" Rosalie asked as she felt the petal of a plant. Naruto right beside her, he gave a shrug as a response.

"She's a really good friend…and that's all your getting from me," Naruto told her and she frowned, giving him a glaring glance.

"Why are you being difficult Naruto?" she demanded and Naruto glanced at her with a shrug.

"Why are you being snobby Princess?" Naruto returned and Rosalie scowled.

"I'm not being snobby! I'm just curious!" she fired and Naruto turned towards her as she did the same.

"Well curiosity killed the cat," Naruto smirked and Rosalie growled. "Listen Rose, just like you I have things I don't want to tell you. Just because I ask, doesn't mean you tell me. So why should it be the same for you?"

"Because I'm Rosalie Hale! I'm gorgeous and smart! Everyone bows to my feet, so why are you the only one who doesn't?" She snarled quietly, not wanting to alert everyone's attention.

"Because I'm not your average smhuck! I bow to no one. And just because your gorgeous doesn't mean you get everything you want Rosalie. Yes, you are gorgeous, very, and you are incredibly smart. But you also have a great personality when you decide to be normal and humble," Naruto listed and she just stood there listening.

"But you want to know what I've noticed Rosalie…you only act like that when it's just me and you. But when we're in public it's like you have to make sure the world knows that you are in control, well guess what…" Naruto then backed her into a wall and got into her face.

"I lived a life where too many people felt they were in control of my life. I refuse to finally have my independence and let some, ancient _Blood Sucker_ think she can run me. I am not the one to toy with Rosalie, remember that," Naruto snarled lightly before he backed up and walked off, leaving her shocked.

* * *

"A little close there aren't you Peter?" Naruto growled lightly as he got in between Bella and Edward once he caught up to them. He knew he was not cock-blocking because he did not do he could feel the anger coming from Edward, while it was light and almost insignificant, Bella was human and Edward was not...at least that's what he was believing.

"It's Edward," the Cullen corrected as he gazed at the slightly taller teen. Naruto snorted in response.

"Does it look I give a fuck?" he responded and the two glared at each other. Bella grabbed onto Naruto's arm and pulled him back.

"Naruto, calm down, he's not going to hurt me," Bella told him and Naruto glanced at her before grumbling to himself. He glanced towards Edward who was speaking with Alice just as Rosalie brushed past them onto the bus, clearly not in a good mood.

"C'mon," he told the girl as he walked towards the other bus, ignoring the looks from the Cullens.

* * *

"Hey you guys seen Naruto?" Bella asked as she sat down at her table. The other kids shook their heads and she frowned, checking her phone. She sent him about three texts and called twice but nothing.

"Oh, Bella you coming to La Push with us?" Eric asked and the girl raised a brow at that, not knowing what that was.

"La push beach down the ridge, we're all going tomorrow," Mike said and Jessica added to it saying there was a big surf coming. This was followed by Eric acting like a dwebe and Mike following his lead.

"And there's wale watching too, come with us," Angela pleaded. Bella gave a shrug before she received a text. Checking it was from Naruto, saying he ditched. Narrowing her eyes she looked towards the Cullen table to see that Rosalie was present meaning he was not with her.

But was strange was the girl seemed to be glaring at her. Turning back around, Bella whispered to the group. "Is it me, or is Rosalie glaring at me?" one by one the group of kids looked to see that Rosalie was not glaring at her.

"No, why would she be glaring at you though?" Jessica wondered and Bella gave a shrug.

"Well….can I bring Naruto?" she asked and the other kids shrugged not really caring. Smiling she text her friend telling him the plans which he responded too with a 'whatever'.

Getting up, Bella decided to get her food. Once she reached the vegetable area she was surprised when someone spoke to her…someone she has never spoken too before.

"I wonder what he finds so fascinating about you," Bella jumped and turned to see Rosalie picking an orange and a lemon.

"Excuse me?" Bella narrowed her eyes as Rosalie did not make eye contact with her but continued speaking.

"Naruto, I mean," she said before turning to her. "After all you aren't all that pretty, you seem kind of slow and your dead weight…but for some reason, you hold his interest more," Rosalie muttered.

Bella didn't know why, but suddenly she felt angry. "Maybe because I'm not a shallow bitch that thinks the world belongs to her," the girl insulted and Rosalie raised an amused brow.

"Ooh, you seem to have a little spark. Be careful little spark, wouldn't want to be put out too soon," Rosalie smiled as she walked passed the girl with her fruits and back to her table. Bella growled and picked up her own fruits.

"Edible arts?" the girl jumped again, causing an apple to fall. However it was saved by a foot and rolled into a pair of hands. Bella's gaze met with Edwards, and he smiled. "Bella," he greeted.

"What is with you Cullens," Bella muttered as she took the apple and set it on her tray. Edward raised a brow as he followed her around the line. "One is a bitch, the other is cheerful, another is silent and you…moody," She grumbled, glancing towards him. "All your missing is a brute,"

"I apologize for Rosalie…she's been rather irritable since dealing with your…boyfriend," Edward said causing Bella to pause in her tracks. He gave a small smile when he heard a snarl and the crushing of a lemon.

Bella furrowed her brows before looking at Edward, "Naruto isn't my boyfriend, nor is he going to be…we're just really good friends…like my best friend," this seemed to surprise Edward a bit. "Besides, why would she care if Naruto is my boyfriend or not?"

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe you should ask her," Edward shrugged and Bella shook her head, a scowl on her face.

"Not after what she just said. Ugh, what do you want anyway? I thought we weren't friends," She reminded and Edward gave a small sigh.

"I said it'd be better if we weren't, not that I didn't want to be," he corrected and Bella gave him a look.

"Like I said…moody. You're starting to give me whiplash Cullen," Bella warned. "Besides, what does that even mean?" She wondered and Edward was quiet for a moment.

"It means if you were smart…you would stay away from me," Edward told her and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Okay, lets just say I'm not smart. Would you tell me the truth?" her answer was a no. "I thought so,"

"I'd rather hear your theories though," He said, somewhat nervously. Bella crossed her arms as she stared at the tomatoes.

"I have considered radioactive spiders, and kryptonite," She grumbled and Edward had a confused look on his face before chuckling.

"That's all super hero stuff right? I think you've been hanging out with Naruto abit too much," Edward said and Bella gave him a warning look which he raised his hand to placate her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you,"

"What if I'm not the hero? What if I'm the bad guy?" Edward wondered and Bella shook her head.

"You're not though. I can see what your trying to put off, trying to keep people away from you. It's a mask," she said and Edward frowned. Looking away, Bella came up with an idea. "Why don't we just hang out? Everyones going to the beach tomorrow. Plus it'd be great if you and Naruto actually got along,"

"I don't think that will be completely possible…he doesn't know my name," Edward said and Bella gave a nod of agreement.

"Well, he knows it…he's just being a jackass," Bella shrugged, eating a stick of celery. Edward gave a short laugh before he shook his head.

"Which beach?" and once he heard the answer he shook his head. "It's a little crowded…don't you think?" Bella gave him a look before shrugging her shoulders.

"Well I tried," she grumbled as she walked back to her table, leaving a sighing Edward.

* * *

"Boyfriend?" Naruto asked as he and Bella walked the beach. Bella nodded, wearing a bathing suit with a white jacket while he was wearing orange swim trunks with black flames at the bottom and a red spiral on the left leg.

Bella couldn't say anything because she was too busy enjoying the sight that was Naruto's body. It was perfectly sculpted, not to skinny, not to buff, just perfectly toned with all the right cuts and grooves. It also helped that he had several tattoos which she hadn't really noticed before.

Across his back from shoulder blade to shoulder blade was the words 'Born Sinner'. On his right shoulder was a flame emblem in red while on his left was the same red spiral. On his left peck was a paragraph written in Japanese. Lastly he had a strange tattoo on his abdomen, while it wasn't a spiral per say it was still weird.

"Why would he assume that? I mean it's not like people have ever seen us kiss or anything like that…what a silly notion," Naruto chuckled and Bella gave a light nod in agreement.

"I don't know, I guess it's because we're always together so…" she shrugged. Naruto nodded before she spoke again, "Why'd you ditch yesterday? You weren't sick were you?"

Naruto nodded his head a bit. "In a way…my head really hurt and my body ached. So I didn't come. I feel better now, way better. I just feel the need to…hike, you know?" he smirked and she gave a nod.

"I think Rosalie likes you Naruto," Bella told him and he glanced towards her. "I'm serious. I mean, why would she say something like that when we've never spoken? She probably did out of jealousy,"

"I know she likes me…that's why I'm avoiding her a bit," causing Bella to blink, confused.

"You don't like her?" Naruto shook his head as they stopped momentarily.

"I do…but when remember how I said people misunderstand her?" A nod was his answer. "Well I'm trying to understand her more. She's one of those people who will play games with your head before deciding to be serious. So, I'm playing games with her head. Before I asks her on a date, I will make her admit that she likes me…with her own words,"

Bella gained wide eyes at hearing that. While it was smart…it was also impossible to her. "She won't be able to do it, it won't work," and Naruto raised a brow. "You see, Rosalie is too stubborn and self centered, thinking about herself first always. She will drop dead before she admits anything she doesn't want too,"

"True…but I have her on lock, it's only a matter of time before she does. Besides, stop analyzing my relationship with her and start doing that with your relation ship with Kevin," Naruto waved her off and she punched his shoulder.

"His name is Edward, why do you keep calling him every name in the book but Edward?" Naruto stopped causing Bella to stop as well. He looked towards her with a furrowed browed look.

"His name is Edward?" A nod. "Damn, this whole time I thought his name was Walter," Bella gave him a glare before she started walking away, shaking her head.

"Shut up Naruto,"

"I'm serious!"

* * *

"I've figured it out," Mike said as they all shivered by the cars trying to get out of their clothes. They all looked him, as he pointed to Naruto who was still swimming in the water. "He's crazy, did you know he was crazy?"

"He's not crazy stupid, dumb? Yeah, crazy? No," Bella defended as she had a towel wrapped around her. Eric shook his head as he took off his suit.

"No, he's crazy. That water is freezing, any normal person…like us, would have been out," Eric said shaking his head.

"Maybe it's because you guys are a bunch of pussies," a laugh came and they looked to see it was a drenched Naruto. Mike and Eric blinked before looking towards the water then towards him.

"How the hell did you get here so fast?" Eric wondered. Naruto gave a shrug, not noticing Bella's questioning gaze.

"The water is cold, I'm freezing so I brought my ass over here," he smirked as he snatched the towel from Bella, earning a yelp from the girl. She glared, stewing as he dried himself off.

"Bella?" Said girl turned to see someone she hasn't seen in a few months.

"Jacob," she greeted with a smile as he came up to them with his two friends. Naruto raised a brow, his nose wrinkling a bit. "Guys this is Jacob. Jacob these are my friends, Mike, Eric, Angela, Jessica and…"

"Naruto Uzumaki," Jacob finished as he glared at the teen who returned the glare with a cocky smirk. Both Jacobs boys glanced between the two and Bella could feel some animosity between the two.

"Jacob Black," Naruto returned as the two walked towards each other and looked as if there was going to be a fight.

"Um, Bella?" Jessica called as Bella stood up and tried to get between them, but even though Jacob wasn't as big as Naruto, it was still hard.

"Hey guys, come on," Bella tried to stop them but the two growled at each other .

"Stay out of this Bella," Jacob said as he snarled at Naruto.

"Yeah, don't need you getting hurt," Naruto agreed. Bella was pushed back and that's when Mike and Eric were going to try and break them up when suddenly Naruto and Jacob clapped their hands together, grins on their faces.

"You've been lifting bro?" Naruto asked and Jacob nodded a smirk on his lips.

"Hell ya, got to catch up to you remember? How ya been dude?" Jacob returned as they gave each other a brotherly hug. Naruto gave a shrug, a smile on his lips.

"I've been fine, hanging out with this chick. Hows your gramps? Naruto wondered as he crossed his arms and Jacob shrugged, still smiling.

"He's good, asked about you not that long ago. But you know who keeps bringing you up?" Naruto shook his head as Jake smirked, "You know the clearwater's right?" A nod was his answer. "Well remember Leah and Seth?"

"Your joking? You telling me they actually cared?" Naruto asked and Jacob nodded with a laugh.

"Well Seth always cared, but it's Leah who brings you up more, you changed her bro," Jacob said and Naruto laughed. As the two kept talking with each other catching up, Bella and her friends looked at the two as if they were looney.

"I'm guessing you guys are cool then?" Bella asked, breaking them out of their conversation. Both boys looked at Bella before nodding, Naruto putting his arm around Jacobs neck with a grin.

"Hell ya, this my lil bro right here," Naruto said and Jacob rolled his eyes as he escaped Naruto's grasp with a smirk. Bella looked at both of them expectingly so Naruto elaborated. "I came down here a couple of years ago when I was trying to find my house before the move, met this guy's gramps, and we hung out for a good two three summers?"

"Yup," Jacob nodded with a grin. Naruto then turned to Jacobs friends before deciding to speak to them.

"What up Paul, Quil," Naruto greeted as he caught up with them. Meanwhile Jacob sat down beside Bella with a smile and she raised a brow at him, an amused smile of her own.

"For a hot second I thought you guys had beef with each other or something," Bella said and Jacob nodding, a somewhat serious look on his face.

"We do…he's from the Fox clan and I'm from the wolf clan…rivals, like Werewolves and Vampires…but not as bad," he told her and Bella glanced back towards Naruto, taking what Jacob said to heart a bit. "But that's my bro, so we look past that," Jacob grinned.

"Oh," Bella muttered, somewhat glad. Was it strange that she could picture Naruto with a fox tail and ears? They would go great with his whiskers. Shaking away those thoughts, she turned to Jacob, "So you stalking me or something?"

Jacob snorted in amusement, shaking his head. "You're on my base remember? You surfing?" Bella shook her head just as Jessica spoke.

"You guys should keep these two company, their dates failed,"

"What date?" Angela and Eric asked suddenly and alarmed. Naruto scoffed shaking his head while Bella rolled her eyes.

"Bella invited Edward, and Naruto…" Jessica paused when she saw the shake of Naruto's head. "You didn't?" her answer was a nod. "Oh, never mind,"

"Well I think it's nice she invited him, nobody does…none of them in fact," Angela muttered and Mike nodded with a smirk.

"Yeah because even though Alice and Rosalie are hot, their all weird and freaky," he insulted Paul laughed in agreement.

"Got that right," and he tensed when Naruto gave him a blank glare. Mike also froze once Naruto gave him a glance as well.

"Their not freaky, just different," Naruto defended and Mike nodded, going mute.

"A little touchy there bro?" Jacob asked Naruto with a raised brow. Naruto shook his head before returning to his conversation with Paul and Quil.

"You guys know them?" Bella wondered and it was Quil who gave a light scowl.

"The Cullen's don't come here," he told her before turning back to Naruto. Bella looked towards Naruto who seemed a bit agitated now. She then glanced towards Jacob who tried to be nonchalant about it but it wasn't working.

"Hey Ruto, I'm going to walk on the beach with Jacob," Bella told him. Naruto gave a brow twitch at the name before nodding. As she and Jacob stood up, Bella addressed her other friends. "I'll see you guys later?"

"Yup, bye Bells," Jessica waved and the others chorused after her.

* * *

"What did your friends mean, by 'The Cullen's don't come here'?" Bella wondered as she and Jacob walked along the beach. He gave a nervous chuckle before sighing.

"Okay, I'm not supposed to tell you this but…really it's like an old scary story," He tried to play it off but she still wanted to know so he gave a light sigh. "Well, remember when I told you that my clan and Naruto's clan are rivals?"

"Yeah," she nodded and he scratched the back of his head.

"Well that's because my clan is supposedly descendants from wolves and Naruto from foxes," he told her and she nodded. "Well the Cullen's are supposedly descended from this…enemy clan, the Bat clan to be exact. My great grandfather, the chief found them hunting on our land," Jacob told his tale.

"So they claimed to be something different, so…we made a treaty with them. If they promised to stay of my clan's lands…then we wouldn't expose what they really were," he finished.

"I thought they just moved here," she told him and Jacob gave a shrug.

"Or just moved back," he suggested and Bella frowned before turning to him.

"Well what are they really?" She wondered but Jacob simply laughed shaking his head.

"It's just a story Bella, c'mon lets go,"

* * *

Naruto sighed as he turned off the water to his shower and stepped out, grabbing a towel as he did so. Stepping out he dried his hair and his body before standing in front of the sink.

Deciding to brush his teeth, he wiped off the fog on his mirror while grabbing his toothbrush. Once he put the toothpaste on the brush he began to brush his teeth when he paused…noticing something different.

Leaning forward, Naruto took note that his normal sapphire blue eyes were now blood red with black vertical slits. His skin was a bit darker and his whisker marks were more pronounced. It also didn't help that his nails had lengthened into claws and his regular sized fangs were now longer, jutting from his upper lip.

And was that a patch of red in his hair?!

"What the fuck?

"_The time has come, Naruto Uzumaki_," a mystical female voice said from thin air. Naruto looked around, preparing for a fight. When he looked back towards the mirror he saw a beautiful woman with long white hair, red markings and bright green eyes. She also had fox like years on top of her head and was wearing a kimono.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"_The time has come, my grandson…after over 9000 years…it's time for you to accept your bloodline,_" The woman said with a smile and Naruto gave a snarl.

"Look lady I don't know what the hell you are talking about, but there is no need to fight anymore! There are no more shinobi! No more Madara, Obito or Kaguya!" Naruto argued but the woman shook her head.

"_That was only the beginning my sweet grandchild…the gates are opening and __**they**__ are getting restless…prepare my grandchild…because if you don't…_" She paused as Naruto's eyes widened as he saw flashes of the world burning, being overrun by…monsters?

"_The peace you strived so hard to attain will turn to ash,_" The woman told him and Naruto grabbed his head as it felt like it was splitting open. Giving a yell, he fell to his knees and his body was starting to heat up…like it did last night.

"_Do not fight it,_" The woman said as Naruto was trying to fight the feeling taking over his body. It was like Kurama trying to break out all over again! Unconsciously, he activated his biju mode, and golden flames covered his body, but the pain did not lessen even a little bit.

"_A War is brewing, Naruto…and as the Harbinger…you need to be ready_,"

"UGRYAHA! **RRWAHGA!**"

* * *

**And this ends that chapter, whippe! YAY! PARTY OVER HERE! PARTY STILL HERE! WHOOHOO!**

**Anyway, finished the chapter, hope you enjoyed it. And since you finished this chapter, go check out the Harem version! WHOOP WHOOP!**

**Things will be noticeably different, such as Naruto's actions towards certain people and the emotions brought out of people because he has a harem.**

**So I finally decided on who will be in the Harem. And the following girls are!**

**Rosalie!**

**Bella!**

**Alice!**

**Tanya!**

**Fox Clan OC!**

**So yes, I switched Kate with Tanya, replaced Jane with an OC and no Leah…boohoo…ah well!**

**With that all said…**

**Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Something the matter Rosalie?"

Rosalie looked from her window to see her adoptive father Carlisle walk in a small smile on his lips. She returned the smile, though it was soft and weak.

"Just thinking," she replied, and figured that was going to be the end of it. Carlisle apparently see it as such because he simply leaned against the wall.

"Alice and Jasper went movie seeing," Carlisle told her, which was a hobby for those two. They would go to a movie theater and watch every movie they could, they had plenty of time to do so. "I'm about to take Esme out for some alone time…and Edward is with Bella,"

"What's your point?" Rosalie said with a bit of edge to her tone. "I don't need you rubbing in that everyone has found their mate, Carlisle,"

"I wasn't rubbing anything in Rosalie," Carlisle said softly. "I was just wondering why you are here…thinking, while everyone else is enjoying their time out,"

"Because I have no one to spend that time with," Rosalie muttered as she turned from the window and sat on her large bed. She sighed before brushing back her curls, "I'm sorry for being so rude…I just…"

"I understand," Carlisle stopped her. "You're feeling left out…what about that Naruto boy? Don't you usually hang out with him?" This caused Rosalie to frown as she thought of the blond who officially caught her eye.

"I'm not talking to him…and besides he's been missing for the last couple of weeks," Rosalie replied and Carlisle sat down in the desk chair. Carlisle frowned as he thought of something to reply with.

"Is there a reason you aren't talking to him?" He asked and Rosalie sighed.

"I think he knows…he called me a blood sucker and we haven't spoken since," Rosalie answered. Carlisle could tell that she was hurt by that statement.

"I can obviously tell you aren't okay with that," Carlisle muttered and Rosalie scowled, crossing her arms.

"Why would I be okay with that? The bastard called me a blood sucker! While it is true, it's still insulting! Plus, why should I change who I am to his standards? I'm the woman, the most important, he should be up to my standards!" Rosalie ranted and Carlisle ran his hand through his hair.

"I think that's where the problem lies dear," Carlisle told her and she raised a brow. "You think he is trying to change you, and you are trying to change him. But in all actuality, he's not trying to change who you are, instead he's just trying to make you more humble and approachable," The doctor told her and she frowned, narrowing her eyes.

"How do you know this? You've never even spoken to him," Rosalie reminded and Carlisle gave a shrug and chuckle.

"Jasper and Alice are good gossipers," Rosalie rolled her eyes at that as Carlisle continued. "Like you said I've never actually met this Naruto character, but from what Alice and Jasper tell me he seems to be a good natured person,"

"Its not fair," Rosalie whispered and Carlisle furrowed his brows. He did not understand, but he could see that Rosalie was clearly upset about this more than anything else.

"At first I thought he was just a toy, nothing more. But now…I really like him Carlisle…like honestly," Rosalie frowned. "Even though he annoys me, he makes me smile and happy to be around him," she continued, "He's always on my mind, and I actually feel bad,"

"You care for him, developed feelings," Carlisle summed up and Rosalie nodded though it was a bit reluctantly. "You seem…afraid. Is it because you fear he will be like…"

"No!" Rosalie snarled. "I was young and foolish back then Carlisle…I've lived long enough to spot scum like him, Naruto is not like that. I'm afraid that he won't accept me, he called me a bloodsucker, I take that as a hint he doesn't like our kind,"

"But you may not know Rosalie, he may have been angry and it slipped out. You won't know what he thinks of you till then," Carlisle said and Rosalie played with her thumbs, a nervous tick.

"It's not fair though Carlisle. It's not fair that Edward can find his love but I'm still here alone and bitter," Rosalie muttered. Carlisle stood and walked over to her, sitting beside her. "I don't have the self restraint he does…I want him but…I don't want to hurt him,"

"Rosalie…" he called softly just as Esme stood at the door. "If Esme and I haven't taught you four anything since you've been with us, it's that you are free to do what you like. We might not agree, or we might not like it…but we have no control over you," Carlisle said.

"Just like Edward, you are free to reveal Naruto your secret. And if you are worried about the Volturi, then make sure they don't find out. Just like anyone else, you deserve love….and if you think Naruto is the right person to give you that love then go with it," Carlisle advised and Rosalie gave a deep breath.

"You have our blessing dear," Esme spoke up, earning a surprised look from Rosalie. "And if things go well, I'm very curious to meet this boy who has caught your eye. Do as you please Rosalie,"

"But he's gone," Rosalie argued shaking her head. "And I don't know when or if he's coming back,"

"You have more than enough time Rosalie," Carlisle chuckled and Rosalie agreed with a mutter. "We have to go now, but think about what we said," Carlisle kissed her forehead before he stood and left with a smiling Esme.

Rosalie gave another sigh before she stood and gazed out her window, looking at the forest mountain. She needed to clear her mind, and the best way to do that was to hunt. Going to her closet she changed her clothes into some more comfortable hiking wear, yoga pants and a tank top with running shoes.

Pulling her hair into a ponytail, she walked down the stairs and headed for the door. Rolling her neck and shoulders, Rosalie took off running towards the mountain at a high rate speed.

As she ran, Rosalie released a calm breath. She felt at peace running through the forest looking for her prey. Hunting and working on machines always calms her down and allows her to focus.

Jumping across a river then hopping through trees, Rosalie smirked. She hopped from one tree to another, though high into the air doing a couple of acrobatic flips before landing on a branch which snapped from the weight. However before she fell, she leaped to another tree then flipped to the ground.

As she ran, the girl's eye caught something and she stopped. Taking a few steps back, she jumped onto a tree branch and gazed at the animal she spotted. It was a Mountain lion eating a deer, it's yellow sharp fangs tearing into the flesh.

Rosalie licked her lips at the lion, glad she found some prey. However she wouldn't eat all of it, only some as a appetizer before looking for more game. Silently hopping through the trees to get at a good angle, the Lion was too occupied with it's own meal.

Crouching, Rosalie's golden eyes flashed black as she bared her fangs and hissed. Within a second, she pushed off the branch and lunged towards the Lion, ready to sink her teeth into it.

"**GROARH!**"

A roar was heard by both Rosalie and the lion. And before either could react, and before Rosalie could even make contact with the lions fur…something slammed into both of them. Rosalie was sent flying however, slamming into a tree while the lion tumbled and wrestled with its attacker.

Shaking her head, Rosalie stood and watched as the Mountain lion was currently losing the battle for it's life. It was literally wrestling and being punched by something rather big. Her eyes could only watch in fascination.

"YGRAH!" the Lion howled as it was being stomped into the ground then thrown into a tree. It slammed into the tree, shaking it. The lion collapsed the floor, barely alive. As it tried to get up, its skill was crushed by a large clawed black furred foot.

Rosalie stood there completely stunned in awe at the sight in front of her. It was a beast…a big muscular beast…almost like a werewolf.

However, it wasn't a werewolf, similar build but not a werewolf. It was bi-pedal, because it was standing on two hinged legs. And if the legs were hinged that meant it could walk on all fours as well.

The beast stood about easily 7ft, maybe 8'2? It was muscular, as if it had been going to the gym for years. It's human structured upper body…all muscle. It had orange fur, a white furred torso with black furred arms and legs, as if it was wearing gloves and boots, it's hands having opposable thumbs with sharp black claws.

When she got to the face she saw nothing but a snarling muzzle, pearly white fangs with a black nose. Around it's lips was black, it's eyes were the scariest however. Circling around the eye was thick black patches while the sclera was pitch black with blood red iris's with vertical black slits. Black tipped slightly long fox ears sat on it's head.

At this point Rosalie came to the conclusion that this was not a wolf…but a fox. A 8ft, glaring and snarling, on steroids fox…with…nine tails? And it was true because flailing behind the fox was nine distinguishable tails with black tips.

Rosalie carefully took steps back, trying not to alert the demonic like beast…but she did by stepping on a stick. It's head snapped towards her, it's eyes narrowing before it roared at her.

Without hesitating, Rosalie broke loose, going as fast as she could. Looking back, she surprised that the monster was right behind her, running on all fours. It gave another roar, causing the wind to blow fierce.

Rosalie took to the trees jumping high, now running and leaping through the trees. But the fox didn't give up because she saw it was running underneath her. But imagine her shock and fear when the monster jumped up, right in front of her, ready to swipe her head off.

The girl managed to hop back, but she countered with a jump kick. Rosalie but a lot of power into that kick and it only made the monster stumble before falling back to the ground. Rosalie kept running, and the fox got back up following her.

'_What the fuck is this thing?!_' Rosalie thought to herself in panic. She paniced a bit more when the trees in front of her began falling, due to the beasts tails stretching and knocking them down.

This prompted Rosalie to jump from tree to tree as they fell. The Fox stopped for a moment before growling then giving a loud resounding roar, loud enough for nearby hikers to hear, and powerful enough for the wind to blow just hard enough for trees to rip from the ground and go flying. Rosalie was one of those things flying, causing her to go airborne and crash into a pile of trees.

The Fox stood on both feet and trudged over to a pile of trees and began to rummage through them. Rosalie peeked through her pile of trees to see the monster was looking for her. She took a deep breath before breaking free from the pile and tackling the beast with all her might.

The monster howled as Rosalie smashed through multiple trees. But the beast stood it's ground and had it's tail yank her upside down, by her ankle. Rosalie gazed into the beasts eyes for a quick second as it screamed in her face. And as it screamed Rosalie punched it in the snout earning a cry of pain and the release of her leg.

Rosalie fell but stood back up and sent several combos to it's body then an uppercut. At this point, Rosalie was fighting for survival, she needed to beat this thing up so it could recover and she moved. The girl snatched onto two tails and began swinging away.

Once it was out of her grasp, Rosalie took off again, trying to go back home.

"**HAAYRGAH!**" Rosalie looked up see that the Fox was flying down from the sky, trying to punch her with it's large fist. The girl crouched and hopped back as it's fist slammed into the ground, causing a shockwave, blowing her back and creating a crater.

Rosalie grunted as she took off again, and the Fox gave chase. The two ran through the forest, Rosalie not sure where she was going at this point, she needed to get the hell out though. Maybe she could turn around?

Taking a sharp left, Rosalie nearly ran into a deer and she grabbed it, throwing it at her pursuer to slow it down. But the beast literally sliced it in half to get through it and Rosalie gave another grunt.

She began running back the direction the monster cut her off, and it was still chasing her. Now Rosalie was beginning to feel like she was the prey, being hunted. In fact that's exactly what this was, she was being the hunted.

Picking up her speed, she ran faster and faster, pumping her energy into her legs…all a means to escape that demon. Rosalie jumped, hoping to reach the trees but that was denied. Why? Because two of the nine tails wrapped around Rosalie's ankles and yanked her back, throwing her through more trees.

The Fox's voice rumbled as it followed after her. After a few moments of running, it stopped and looked around, not able to find its prey. It quietly growled, slowly walking on two feet.

"GRYAH!" Rosalie gave a snarling roar as she appeared behind the Fox, tackling it to the ground. It gave it's own roar as she punched it repeatedly, but it's tails grabbed onto her again throwing her off.

Rosalie sucked her teeth as she hit her head. She looked around then up to see the fox had jumped to pounce on her. Sliding down, she bunched up her legs before connecting with it's chest and throwing it over her, a smirk on her lips.

Why? Because she just threw that mothafucka off the cliff. That smirk was wiped off though when she was suddenly pulled along, being yanked off the cliff as well. It was because of the monsters tail that yanked on her arm at the last second.

The two free fell down the mountain in the air. As the monster roared and tried swiping at her, Rosalie angrily repeatedly punched him. She knew that there was a chance she might not survive this fall, so now she was punching out her frustrations and the anger out on him.

"Fucking Royce!"

_Wham!_

"Fucking Edward and his music!"

_Wham!_

"Fucking immortality!"

_Wham!_

_Wham!_

"Fucking Naruto and his fucking charm!"

_Wham!_

_Wham!_

_Wham!_

_WHAM!_

"**YGURAH!**"

Rosalie looked over the fox to see they were headed for water and she braced for…

_**BWOOSH!**_

* * *

_Chirp-chirp_

_Chirp-chirp-chirp_

Rosalie's eyes tiredly flickered open, which hadn't happened in decades. Was she actually unconscious? Wow…wait…was she alive? She was wet, soaked actually. While her body didn't feel in pain, it was numb.

Throwing her arm forward, Rosalie grabbed the dirt and pulled herself forward…then again and again until she was out of the creek. Looking up, she saw that the sun was out and it was morning from it's position.

Looking down at her hand, she realized that she was sparkling. While it didn't hurt, it was still strange to still witness. After about ten minutes of crawling, Rosalie found the strength to stand but she slowly walked to a tree and fell down, leaning against it.

As she took in her surroundings, a flash of the monsters eyes came in her head and she flinched. Then her eyes snapped open wider, looking around for the beast to see if it was present or not. It must've left because her danger sense wasn't going off like it was previously.

Rosalie rested her eyes for a moment before opening them again and she caught sight of something rather strange…it was a body. It wasn't the fox's big muscular body, but a lithe yet still fit human body.

Narrowing her eyes, she saw golden blond hair, "Naruto?" she called softly before they widened and panic set in. "Naruto!?" suddenly Rosalie found the strength to stand and rushed over to him.

And once she did, she saw that he was completely ass naked. While she wanted to admire his form, she needed to check if he was alive. How long had he been out here? And why was he naked? He didn't take that bath salt drug did he? Because that would be incredibly stupid.

Turning him around, she saw that he was unconscious. She ignored his sizable meat package for the time being and checked his pulse. Once she didn't feel none, she put her ear to his pec and listened closely.

It was faint and quiet…but it was there. A sigh of relief escaped her lips and she pulled away. Touching his forehead, she noticed how his body was rather warm…almost as if he had a fever.

Rosalie struggled in picking him up and bringing him out of the water. Finding a large leaf, she placed it over his lower body so she would not gaze at it in amazement…but it was sure amazing. She hadn't seen one nor felt one since raisin dick Royce.

Ripping the lower half of her tank top and squeezing the water out of it, she used it to wipe off the water off him before walking to the river and wetting it before putting it over his forehead. Once that was done, she sat down hugged her knees and watched Naruto sleep.

She didn't know how long she stayed like that and how long he slept. But during the time her thoughts were focused on him. Why was he out here naked? Had he been out here the whole time? Was he going to wake up soon?

Those were the surface thoughts. The deeper thoughts were, what was she going to do when he woke up? Would she then try and bring him to the house? Speaking of, she didn't know exactly where they were and she left her phone at the house. What was going to happen when he did wake up?

Would they get into an argument, would he ignore her, would he be happy to see her? All these thoughts and all these questions going through her head. Rosalie then decided she would just help him get out of here and then put distance between them. That way, she wouldn't waste her time or get hurt.

But then she remembered the happy smile that was on Edwards face when he introduced her to the family. He had found happiness…with a human no less. Not with another vampire like Tanya…but a human…who wasn't even all that pretty to be honest.

None the less he was happy. Alice and Jasper were happy, Carlisle and Esme were damn sure happy…it was just her…not happy. Bitter, afraid and lonely….

Her eyes then fell on Naruto's sleeping form and she reached out her hand, and just as she was about to caress his hair…she halted. But she pushed through and made contact with him, affectionate contact. A small spark of happiness was lit, as she enjoyed running her hand through his soft messy golden locks.

Maybe…maybe this could work out between them. Maybe she needed to stop over thinking things and being a bitch and just enjoy the ride, whether he was human or not. If emo looking Edward could find happiness…then she could too right?

Rosalie was snapped out of her thoughts as she felt a hand caress her cheeks affectionately. Looking down, the blond girl saw that it was Naruto, gazing at her with those beautiful sapphire orbs.

"You're awake," she whispered and he gave a small smile.

"And you're beautiful," he returned and she returned the smile. Rosalie closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his hand on her face. A few minutes later, Naruto had his head on her lap as she still played in his hair. "Where are we?" he asked with closed eyes.

"On the side of a mountain…" she responded in a soft tone and he hummed. Though he peeked an eye open.

"Why are we on a side of a mountain?" he asked and she bit her lip before looking around.

"Well…I don't know why you are here…but I was dragged down here by this monster. It nearly killed me…I don't know where it went but…" she trailed off and Naruto shifted as he got up and gave her a confused look. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Monster?" he queried and Rosalie nodded, closing her eyes as it's image was still fresh in her brain.

"Yeah, monster. It was about 8ft, looked as if it was on steroids, bi-pedal, orange fur…it looked like a fox," she paused and Naruto's eyes blinked and he grabbed his head. "And it had nine tails…it was insane,"

"N-nine tails?" he asked and she nodded, but wondered what was wrong with him. "That shit was real?!" Naruto shouted, but it was to himself than Rosalie. He stood up suddenly, the leaf falling off giving Rosalie a good view of his package. He walked over to the creek and looked in his reflection.

"Naruto what's going on? Did you see it too?" Rosalie asked and Naruto growled and his body started to tense before shaking a bit. The blond girl watched as his hair grew a bit longer and his skin was growing darker.

"That bitch!" Naruto snarled, almost demonically. "How dare she! After all this time! HOW DARE SHE?!" he yelled as he began punching the ground repeatedly. Rosalie wanted to calm him down but felt that was going to be a bad idea.

She took a step back however once she saw red bubbles start to rise around him, forming a cloak. It also didn't help that as Naruto kept cursing, his voice was becoming deeper and deeper before turning into growls. His body was also becoming more defined and bigger, muscles and all.

His golden blond hair grew till it was his mid back and it turned a dark red.

"**CUNT! BITCH! WHORE!**" Naruto cursed, and the ground started shaking as he continued to punch the ground. "**AFTER ALL THIS TIME! YEARS AND YEARS! WHEN WILL IT BE **_**OVER?!**_"

Rosalie used her arm as a cover as Naruto suddenly grew dark orange fur and nine tails formed, attached to his lower back; and he roared to the heavens, causing the wind to pick up suddenly and violently.

"**RUGHRA!**" he slammed his fists on the ground as he stood up and ran off, smashing trees angrily. Rosalie simply stood there, trying to come to terms with the fact that it was Naruto trying to kill her. Now while she might have been pissed, after just seeing him get angry over…whatever, she could tell that it was anger that triggered the transformation….but that brought it back to the question…what was he angry about?

"Naruto!" Rosalie called loudly, following him as he clawed down trees and snapped them in half. "Naruto listen to me!" but the beast was still throwing a tantrum. "NARUTO LISTEN TO ME DAMN IT!" she screamed.

That got his attention because he turned around and stopped in front of her and roared in her face. Mid-roar though she cocked her fist back and punched him square in the snout, earning a howl of pain and him holding his nose.

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Rosalie snarled. "You over here throwing a tantrum and shit! That looks bitch made! Just like Edward when he sparkles! I don't want to get with no cry baby bitch!" Rosalie ranted.

"So stop acting like a child or I'm going to treat you like a child!" Rosalie threatened and Naruto looked as if he was going to roar at her again so she cocked her fist back having a glint in her eyes, "I wish you mothafucking would!"

Naruto didn't roar, but he did growl before walking off, his tails flailing around as he did so. Once he turned away, Rosalie put down her arm and watched as Naruto took deep breaths. And as he took more and more, he started to shrink in height and size. His fur started to fall off and his tails fell off one by one, turning into ash.

After a few moments, Naruto was back to normal rubbing his nose all the while glaring at Rosalie. "Did you have to hit my nose?"

"Did you have to throw a tantrum?" she returned and he scowled before sitting down. Rosalie gave him a look and he assured her he was good so she sat down beside him. It was silent for a few minutes, and it was because she was allowing him to calm down a bit more.

"What was that?" she demanded and Naruto gave her a glance before huffing.

"A damn curse that's what it was," he grumbled. "I'm sorry for attacking you…just a moment ago and earlier….earlier I was not in my right mind at all…I lost myself in my anger," he said as he bit his thumb.

"What are you talking about?" Rosalie wondered and Naruto sighed scratching the back of his head.

"Well, since you saw it…I'm not human…well…not anymore," she gave him a look and he scratched his cheek. "Do you want me to be…"

"Yes…" she cut him off and he gave an quiet mutter in response.

"Alright…I'm an immortal," he started and she blinked taken off guard by that. "Have been for over 9000 years," he stated and Rosalie gave him a questioning look. "No bullshit. Nine thousand years ago, the world you know it right now was a war with a ten tailed monster…I sealed it and thus became immortal," he shrugged.

"How come I don't believe you?" Rosalie asked and Naruto gave a shrug.

"You don't have to believe me, I have nothing to prove. As long as I know I can't die, then that's all that matters," he said nonchalantly and she frowned. Yeah, he was immortal alright.

"Anyway, I sealed myself away because I grew tired of seeing my friends die. I woke up about fifty years ago and been living ever since…but I've always been aware of my surroundings and I hope I would just die," he continued.

"But…apparently I'm an important toy," he growled and his eyes turned red. "Some godly bitch came to me after my shower a few weeks ago and she forced me to awaken my bloodline and transform into…well, what you just saw,"

"Well you can control it right? If you can you don't have to," Naruto shook his head, stopping her.

"I have no choice…something is brewing and I need to be ready for it…like always," he sighed sadly. "I'm the chosen one, I'm supposed to either bring peace or destruction to the world," he paused. "I never get a break,"

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked and Naruto gave a shrug as he spared her a glance.

"Beats me. I guess I trust you or some shit because you're the only person I've told this too," Naruto muttered and Rosalie gazed at him with a surprised look. He scratched the back of his head, "I mean, Isabella means a lot to me too but…if I was going to tell anybody, it would have been you first,"

"But why?" Rosalie wondered, she wasn't understanding and Naruto smiled as he took her hand and interlaced their fingers together and she glanced at his their hands before looking up at him.

"I know I'm but ass naked, so you might not take me seriously but…" Naruto sighed as he scratched his cheek again. "I care a lot about you Rosalie, your actually the first person I've had romantic feelings for in a long…long time…." He told her.

"Your hard headed, arrogant, and difficult to please…but you have a great sense of humor, your smart, gorgeous as fuck and know how to lighten up from time to time," Naruto grinned and Rosalie frowned, looking away.

"And I'm sorry for calling you a bloodsucker, but I don't care if you're a vampire or whatever," he said and she snapped her head towards him surprised and he snorted. "What? You thought I didn't know? Please, I figured it out when Joe saved Bella, no human could do that…adrenaline or not,"

"But I'm a monster…I can never grow old, I'm…" she stopped when Naruto put a finger to his lips.

"Girl, did you not hear what I said? I am over 9000 years old…do you really think I care if someone else is immortal? If this works out for us, we can be together for as long as we want," Naruto told her and she thought about it before shaking her head.

"I can't have kids," she said, thinking that would put a damper in his mood. Looking towards him she saw that he shrugged.

"Haven't had kids for over 9000 years, what would a few hundred more harm?" he smiled and Rosalie gazed at him, caught off guard by it.

"You're really serious aren't you?" Rosalie asked. Naruto gave another sigh before he grabbed the back of her head and connected his lips with hers. And instantly, Rosalie felt the shock return and shock her it did. Her body shivered and she actually felt warm inside.

Deciding not to miss her chance like last time, Rosalie returned the kiss with equal vigor. Before she knew she was straddling him, their tongues swirling around tasting each other. Rosalie actually gave a moan from how great the kiss was. She hadn't actually kissed someone in so long she forgot the feeling.

And what was even better, she had no restraints. While the kiss was passionate, it was hard and wet as well. Rosalie ignored the boner laying directly on her crotch, but that didn't mean it didn't boost her ego a bit. She then began grinding on him as he groped her ass.

Rosalie gave a long moan as Naruto nibbled and stretched her lip, and as he did so the grinding turned rougher, almost humping. Why was she in heat? Was it because she finally found her mate? Was it because she felt happiness at never having to feel alone? Whatever it was, she was glad for it because she was really turned on at the moment.

Naruto released her lip and began biting on her neck causing her to force his head deeper into her neck. He inwardly smirked, so she liked a bit of pain eh? Well if that was the case…

Grabbing hold of her ass, Naruto leaned forward so that she was now on the ground. He no longer cared if his dick was out, maybe if he was lucky he would be able to put it to use. Rosalie wrapped her legs around his waist and began clawing up his back, earning a groan of pain and pleasure from Naruto.

Rosalie actually enjoyed the sound of it, wanting to hear more. She whispered in his ear, dying to ask the question she has been wanting to ask since they first met. "Can I bite you?"

Naruto paused in thought, his ministrations halting. Rosalie opened her eyes, once she realized what just happened and their eyes met. For some reason she felt ashamed…forgetting the consequences of what would happen if she bit anyone.

Before she could even open her mouth to apologize, Naruto kissed her once more, though a bit softer. "By all means, satisfy your thirst," he allowed and her eyes widened and a cherish fanged grin came upon her face.

She nibbled on his ear, whispering a thank you before sinking her fangs down on his neck, allowing the fresh blood to flow into her mouth. Naruto didn't even wince once he felt the intrusion. He did feel something foreign enter his body though, but before it could take affect his body had cleansed it.

Rosalie's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she experienced ecstasy. The taste of his blood was golden! Pure, not to sweet, not to bitter, tasteful….it was amazing! Rosalie did not know how much she was drinking but it was enough that she had gotten full…and she had never been sufficiently full since she was a new born.

Naruto smiled as Rosalie released herself from his neck and released a cool breath. As she tried to gain her bearings she gazed into Naruto's sapphire eyes. Her hand raised, going through his hair and she gave a true smile.

"I love your eyes," she whispered. And Naruto simply chuckled before closing them to take a deep breath, calming himself. Rosalie realized what he was doing and quickly grabbed onto his member and his eyes snapped open. "No…I…I want you to do it,"

Naruto shook his head and she frowned. "No, you're not ready Rose...and I don't want _our_ first time being in some jungle," he told her. Rosalie blinked as he smiled at her, "But I thank you for the offer,"

"You really care….don't you?" Rosalie said and Naruto nodded. If she could cry…a tear would have left her eye. She hugged him tight and close before moving back and gazed into his eyes. "You are mine, Naruto Uzumaki…right?"

Naruto smiled as he kissed her softly, passionately, and lovingly. Rosalie returned the kiss, hungry for it. Pulling away, with a happy smile on his face, he gazed into her golden eyes. "Until you no longer want me," this caused Rosalie to smile brightly as she kissed him lightly.

"I can live with that,"

* * *

**And this ends the fourth chapter to the SINGLE pairing story. Just like you guys wanted, I centered this chapter around Naruto and Rosalie and I finally got them together. **

**I figured you guys would start getting annoyed if I started taking too long so I just did it.**

**No, Naruto will not tell her his entire past…he trusts her…but not that much. I know most of you get annoyed when Naruto just feels the need to spill his guts out to someone, he won't be doing that this story.**

**I also decided to forgo the lemon this chapter because to me it would seem **_**too**_** rushed. But there will be multiple lemons between the two, just not right now.**

**Once again this is a SINGLE pairing story. You want the harem, go read the Harem edition.**

**Oh, and in this chapter we also saw Naruto's Fox form, and the quick scene with the biju chakra. Kurama won't be mentioned a lot this story, mentioned…but not a lot.**

**Lastly, I'm thinking on giving Rosalie a special ability…but I don't know what. So if you guys have suggestions leave them in your review.**

**I think that's it!**

**Bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"Yo, yo look!"

Bella gave Mike and Eric a confused look to see they were pointing, causing the whole table to shift to see. When Bella turned around her eyes widened at the sight.

It was Rosalie….and she was leaning on a wall making out heavily with a rather fit person. His physique was as if all the women sculpted his body to be absolutely perfect. He was wearing cargo shorts with an orange tank with black outline, so everyone could see his biceps…and triceps…god.

But then she noticed something key about the boy…he had…golden blond hair…. "Naruto?" Bella whispered out, obviously shocked at this point. Her table watched as the two pulled away but looked as if they wanted to continue kissing, Rosalie especially.

"Bro, is she actually smiling?!" Mike asked in vast surprise as it was true, Rosalie Hale was given a true smile of happiness, not a condescending one. They watched as she stuck her tongue out a bit, almost as if to entice her lover to come back for more.

"I'm not usually into watching people make out but…this is something," Angela muttered before she grabbed a surprised Eric and started making out heavily with him. Mike glanced between the couple and Jessica. Just as he was about to pull the same move, Jessica put her hand up.

"No, I'm watching this, who is that guy?" Jessica demanded just as Rosalie bit on Naruto's neck. Once Bella saw that her eyes widened and she stood up and rushed over to stop her. Naruto was human! She could kill him!

"Bella," but she was blocked.

"Move Edward! She's going to kill him!" Bella stated quietly trying to move past her boyfriend, but Edward held her arms down shaking his head.

"Calm down Bella, Rosalie is in control," Edward said but Bella was not believing him.

"That's my best friend dammit! If Naruto dies…" she immediately choked at the thought and Edward frowned as he glanced towards Rosalie who seemed to be enjoying her drink while Naruto kissed her neck.

"Hold on a sec," Edward said as he quickly walked over to the pair. Bella watched as he tapped on Rosalie's shoulder causing her to cut her drink off short, and she did not look happy about it.

Edward said something to her and the vampire girl's gaze met with Bella's and it was fierce…angry. Rosalie then glanced to Edward and shooed him off with a wave of her hand, and then she gave Bella another snarling glare. But before she could mouth out insulting words, Naruto brought her attention back to him. She returned the kiss, but not as eagerly.

"There," Edward said as he walked back to Bella and she frowned. "Steer clear of Rose for a bit, she's not exactly…happy with you," Edward warned.

"I don't care about her, I care about Naruto," she said then realized what she said. Putting a hand on his chest, Bella gave a weak smile, "And you too of course,"

"Hmm," Edward hummed as a response. His form straightened a bit as Naruto finally left a reluctant Rosalie and was now standing in front of them. Sapphire eyes looked over the couple and his glare turned on Edward.

"If I find out that Isabella has any injuries and it's because of you," Naruto paused and they watched as his sapphire eyes turned crimson, his fangs grew and his whiskers darkened. "No amount of speed will be able to save you, sparkles,"

And Bella looked surprised at the insult to Edward. How did he know? Only people who knew Edward sparkled knew that he and his family were vampires, so how did Naruto know?

"Before you just go threatening people why don't you tell me where the hell you've been at for the past two weeks and three days?!" Bella demanded, jabbing Naruto in the chest. The blonds crimson gaze returned to normal and he scratched the back of his head.

"Um…hunting?" he gave a weak reply and she glared at him.

"I think it's best that you tell Bella the truth, Naruto," Edward stated coolly and Naruto glanced at him questioningly. "I read minds…though I can't read your mind…," he said hurriedly as Naruto narrowed his eyes dangerously, "I read Rosalie's,"

The glare given to him calmed down a bit before he focused back on the waiting Bella. "Listen Bells," Naruto started, "Vampires aren't the only things mystical that are real. I would tell you more…"

Then the bell rang, "But we need to head to class, ja ne," he grinned before turning around and walking off, leaving an upset Bella and an amused Edward. With a groan she turned around and got her bag before heading to class, Edward walking her.

Once Naruto had walked Rosalie to her class and kissed her for about a minute straight he made his way back to his math class, greeting Alice, Jasper and Nick on his way in. Once the lesson started Naruto's mind zoned out of the class.

He gazed at his hand…his clawed hand to be exact. For the a couple of minutes, he tract and re-tracted his claws, humming quietly as he did so. His mind then went back to that white haired bitch in his mirror.

He was still royally pissed about that. And once he figured who just who she was…he was going to fuck her up…and not in the good way.

Even though he's been awake for fifty or so, he's been alive for over nine thousand years. He's an immortal…which he didn't even want to be! Sure he didn't want Orochimaru or Madara to be immortal but that didn't mean he wanted to be immortal instead!

And what about this war brewing? He didn't want to be in another war! Hell he didn't even want to fight! His whole life had been a fight…even when he was a sleep for so long, he had been fighting with Jubi for control over his own god damn body! Ever since he could remember he had to fight.

He beat Gaara, he fought Sasuke multiple times, kicked Akatsuki ass, beat the shit out of Madara and sealed the Jubi! So after everything that's happened, he's finally accepted his immortality. He decided to just be free to live his immortal life, how he wants too.

Now some white haired cunt wants to just come into his bathroom like some kind of pervert and take his freedom?! It's been over nine thousand years! Shouldn't there be someone else to save the world? Like Goku or something?

He already paid his time, why must he be bothered with saving it again? It's like being retired for three years then suddenly the company calls you back in to handle a new position…NO!

If he hadn't finally hooked up with Rosalie, then he would have sealed himself in some cave in the Himalaya's or something; let the world handle it's own problems. But he had hooked up with Rosalie and plans on staying with Rosalie till she no longer wanted him.

Despite his grumbles about his curse, he was truly happy that he brought such happiness to someone's personal life. It was in her eyes, clear as crystal. He made her happy, he gave her the happiness she has no doubt been searching for since she was turned.

But he had to ask this question, and though he probably wouldn't get an answer…when will he be able to just live his life without having someone plotting to fuck with it and something happens and he is the only one who can do something about it?

He took a deep breath to calm his anger. It would have been very bad if he just transformed in the middle of trigonometry. Once he was calm, he thought back to the form.

It was…powerful…and seemingly uncontrollable. During that whole time he fought with Rosalie, he was not in control. His anger and the instincts of a monster were in control. Because truly, if he was in control and was fighting, there would be no chasing involved.

He would simply blow up the forest if he felt like it. He had the power to do it, he had the ten tails sealed inside of him after all. But since it wasn't his mind in control, and the mind of an animal…it was considerably weaker with low intelligence.

He was in control a bit when he blew up in front of Rosalie, but it was only for those few minutes, and even then he could feel his control slipping. Anger is what ruled that form, and while to most that might make the beast look strong and tough…it actually wasn't, hence why an untrained civilian vampire woman could fight back.

Speaking, of, he needed to teach her how to fight especially if war was coming. Hell if the time was sooner then later he would need to teach a lot of people how to fight.

But back to him. Bottom line, he needed to get a grip on this form by controlling his anger. He just hoped that meant he didn't need to take anger management classes, because that would actually suck.

Tapping his cheek as he gazed at the board with a bored stare, he thought of all the isolated places where he could actually train and get back in tip-top shape. Maybe work on some Taijutsu, chakra techniques…master this fox form. But where? Alaska maybe? Nah to cold…hmmm.

"Mr. Naruto, Mr. Naruto!" the teacher called, causing Naruto to blink and actually pay attention. "Penny for your thoughts?" the teacher said, being sarcastic. Naruto raised a brow at that, fine, he could be an asshole too.

"Uh yeah, do you know a place where there aren't many people, forest perhaps…isolated?" Naruto asked and the class gave him a look. The teacher narrowed his eyes at him.

"Are you trying to be funny, Mr. Naruto?" he warned but Naruto shook his head, not really giving a damn.

"Not at all, I'm actually serious…just like how I thought you were serious when said 'Penny for your thoughts,'. Oh and where's my penny?"

The class from that point was filled with laughter and a stewing math teacher.

"No, I'm serious, where's my penny?"

* * *

"When will you stop staring at me,"

"When will you tell me the truth?"

"You can't handle the truth,"

"Oh really? I was able to handle the Cullens being vampires,"

"Well maybe that's it, I'm a vampire,"

Bella glared at him as she worked with him and Edward on a group project. Naruto was currently avoiding her gaze taking notes while Edward did the dissecting. Bella was doing the observations.

"No, you're not…" Bella stated before she paused then looked to Edward, "He's not a vampire right?"

"No, he isn't," Edward chuckled shaking his head and Bella turned back to Naruto who returned her gaze.

"I already told you, not my fault you didn't believe me," Naruto shrugged and Bella frowned, trying to remember when he told her something outlandish, besides, if it was outlandish she would have remembered.

"Okay, I'll get back to that…Where were you though? You were gone for two weeks!" Bella stressed and Naruto gave a tired sigh shaking his head.

"I don't like nosy people Bella," Naruto warned, more annoyed than angry. Bella frowned giving Naruto a look.

"I'm not trying to be nosy Naruto, I just wanted to know where you have been, I was worried," she told him and he shook his head.

"No you weren't you were busy making out with sparkles here," Naruto said and Bella frowned while Edward rolled his eyes.

"You mean like how you were eating Rosalie's face at lunch? You were with her, weren't you? When did that happen?" Bella questioned and Naruto set down his pencil.

"When did you and sparkles happen?"

"During the two weeks you were gone,"

"Tsk," The blond ticked as he went back to writing. "If I tell you, will you shut up?"

"Depends…will you bullshit, or actually tell the truth?" and just as Naruto was about to argue she shook her head, "Please, Naruto you've been known to bullshit just for SAGS,"

Naruto grumbled, agreeing with her. "Fine, I left the state, didn't know where…but I left," he said honestly. Bella looked confused and he nodded, "Yes it sounds stupid I know, how are you going to leave the state but not remember where you went? Yes, I know, but it's because of the reason I left,"

"And what's that?" she asked and Naruto shook his head. "Naruto, what reason?"

"I can't tell you here, nor can I show you. But you will know, just give me time to come to terms with it alright?" he said seriously and Bella couldn't help but nod. For now her questions were answered and her other ones would have to wait.

* * *

"You want me to do what now?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes as she sat beside her mate in their English class watching a movie, Romeo and Juliet. She looked at him to see he had a raised brow, though was gazing at the screen.

"I want you to meet Carlisle and Esme…Esme has been eager to meet you," Rosalie said with a smile. Naruto turned his gaze on her and she gave him a pointed look, "I'm serious Naruto, you're the first actual boyfriend I've had since changing. I've talked to guys but…"

"None of them were as awesome and great as me?" Naruto grinned but winced as she punched him hard.

"No, idiot," she scoffed. "None of them quite caught my eye like you,"

"Eh, that's good enough," he smiled and she just chuckled lightly, laying her head on his shoulder. "Alright, I'll meet them…but I'm out if I see coffins and such,"

"Yeah yeah," she muttered before focusing on the movie. They were silent for a few minutes before she scoffed lightly. "I never really understood this story," the girl started earning Naruto's attention. "If the two care about each other why would they care about everyone else's opinion?"

"It's not that they care about everyone else's opinion…it's just that their opinion is what dictates if they are allowed to be together," Naruto replied and Rosalie looked up at him. "Yes I agree with you, do what you want and fuck everybody else…but when you are that young and naïve to those around you, its hard,"

Rosalie hummed before falling silent again.

* * *

"What is Naruto doing here?" Bella asked as she looked out Edwards bedroom window to see that her best friend got out of his car, seemingly dressed up. Edward looked over her shoulder and hummed.

"Rosalie is brining him to meet Carlisle and Esme," he told her just as Naruto opened the door for Rosalie. "Both are anxious to meet him, Esme more so," and Bella looked up at him.

"How come? Rosalie's had boyfriends in the past right?" she figured. Edward shook his head and this surprised her.

"No, Rosalie has been single since her change. She's talked to boys but never have they actually touched her quite like Naruto, so you can figure that as her 'parents' they are happy to meet him," He explained and Bella nodded in understanding.

"Wait, is that why Esme, Alice and Carlisle are making dinner?" Edward nodded with a chuckle.

"Unlike me, Rosalie wanted them to go all out. After all, they went all out for you," The vampire reminded and Bella nodded in agreement, remembering the Italian food they cooked for her. Rosalie was highly pissed that day, breaking dishes.

So Bella figured it would only be natural for her to have her human be given the same hospitality and more. She wondered if Naruto would refuse like she did, that would probably be funny and dangerous considering how Rosalie acted. But then again, it was Naruto…her friend was greedy as hell and did not turn away food.

"We should greet them," Edward suggested grabbing her hand. Bella fixed her hair and nodded, following him down stairs. When they reached the door, she saw Naruto with a irritable expression on his face while Rosalie fixed his tie.

"Damn it Rose, why the hell did I have to wear this monkey suit?" Naruto demanded and Rosalie rolled her eyes. Bella couldn't help but laugh at her friend seeing how he was wearing something formal.

While it wasn't exactly a suit, he was wearing a black blazer, with tan slacks a white under shirt and an orange tie…with black chucks. "Please, you fucking look like a monkey, ugh," Rosalie grumbled.

"Oi! Don't get mad at me, when I told you I had no full formal shit in my closet I was serious. I haven't worn a suit since Kiba and Hinata's wedding," Naruto muttered and he grunted a bit when she tightened the tie.

"Well I think you would have looked better in a suit than this. It's like you're a child, don't know how to dress yourself," she said, "Formally at least. I'm going to have to dress you when we go to prom,"

"Eh?! Prom? No one said anything about prom," Naruto said, obviously taken back by that and Rosalie gave him a look. "Aw come on Rose? Prom is stupid! Plus I can't dance," he told her.

"Zip it, we'll talk about it later," she said, turning around to greet her brother and his girl. Bella was taken back a bit by Rosalie's appearance, she was stunning even though she wasn't wearing a dress. She wore a grey pencil skirt with a white blouse and a black blazer and black heels. Her hair was curled and lip gloss was applied to her lips.

"Damn Naruto, Rosalie makes you look like a slum," Bella teased earning the birdie from him. Rosalie glanced at Naruto and looked a bit irritated at his dress, she even pointed to Bella and Edward.

"See even their dressed appropriately, you look like a monkey," Rosalie sneered. Naruto gave a look at Bella and Edward to see they were dressed a bit better than him. And it irritated him, especially that cool calm look Edward had on his face.

It reminded of him of all the times Sasuke showed him up in front girls. That calm cool collected attitude, that emo looking hair! UGH!

Rosalie watched as Naruto's eyes glowed red and she blinked. Turning around, he began walking off. "Naruto where are you going?" she demanded and he didn't turn around.

"To get some air, I'll be back," he said, opening the door.

"Well what about dinner?!" She said but her reply was a shut door. With a sigh, Rosalie was going to go after him but decided not too. If he was going to come back, he would. Naruto wouldn't stand her up like that knowing how important this was to her.

She then rubbed her temples, this was kind of her fault too. If she wasn't busy reminding him on how bad he looked then he wouldn't have left to calm down. Rosalie frowned and began walking to the kitchen. She needed to work on her nerves and tongue if this relationship with Naruto was going to work.

"Oh, Rosalie, where's Naruto?" Esme smiled softly and Rosalie simply sat down at the table while Alice and Carlisle grilled the chicken and fried the rice.

"He'll be back," was her answer. Bella and Edward then came in as well, Rosalie ignoring both of them.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Bella asked and Esme shook her head.

"Oh no dear, this dinner is a complete welcome dinner for you and Naruto. So just sit there and look pretty, we got this," Esme smiled. Bella gave a nod and sat beside Edward while Rosalie gazed out the window.

Looking around a bit, Bella frowned upon noticing someone was missing. "Where's Jasper?" it was Alice who answered with her cheerful attitude.

"Jasper is out looking for a clearing," she said with a smile. Both Rosalie and Edward smirked while Bella looked a bit confused.

"Clearing? Like a field clearing? And nods were her answers.

"Yeah, every few months we find a large clearing that is away from civilization so we can play field sports. Normally it's baseball, but sometimes we play football and soccer," Carlisle answered and Bella looked interested.

"But, are there even enough players?" Bella wondered since there was only six of them. Edward gave a nod while it was Rosalie who answered, though Bella noticed she didn't sound so stand offish.

"Yeah, our speed is what makes up for the players. Sometimes we even have other covens or nomadic vampires join us for a game," she said and Bella looked a bit alarmed.

"Wait, other vampires?" she asked and Esme nodded but it was Alice who nodded.

"Oh yeah, though it's a bit rare, some vampires stroll through forks to get to somewhere else, or we have friends who stop by just to say high. Those who don't have a animal diet don't stay long," Alice explained and Bella nodded in understanding, feeling somewhat better.

All their attention was given to the door once the bell rang. Rosalie gave a silent sniff before glancing at the time. "Is dinner almost ready?" she asked, standing up. Esme and Alice nodded in response, prompting Rosalie to go answer the door.

When Rosalie opened the door, she was greeted to a powerful mind blowing kiss, which overwhelmed her a bit. Before she could even respond back to it, her kisser pulled away and smiled at her.

"What was that f…" Rosalie paused upon seeing her boyfriend in a more comfortable eye appealing outfit. He ditched the entire fit. He went with a black collared button up shirt with dark tan levi pants, which were skinny, thank god. They actually came off as baggy but not exactly baggy, almost straight leg.

He then wore some black timberlands, a platinum Rolex, and a green crystal gem necklace. In his hands though was a bouquet of different colored roses, violet, red, white, yellow, pink etc.

"I don't do suits," Naruto stated with a small smile, "But I do know how to dress for an occasion," he said, offering her the bouquet. Rosalie accepted before brining Naruto in for a kiss which he accepted.

"I'm sorry for…" Naruto silenced her by putting his finger to her lips.

"There is no need to apologize, I did look like a monkey. Lets just pretend I showed up like this so I can go meet your folks, ne?" Naruto suggested and she smiled. Rosalie quickly smelled her flowers before rushing up to her room, putting them into vase then speeding back down. Once she was back, she looped her arm around Naruto's and led him to the dining room instead of the kitchen.

She was grateful when they walked in and the food was already on the table, everyone besides Carlisle and Esme sitting down. Even Jasper was present, meaning he must've come in through a window or something.

Esme a bright and happy smile once she saw the very handsome boy Rosalie walked in with. "Rosalie, you told me he was handsome but not this handsome," she said and Naruto gave a smile while Rosalie gave a small sheepish one.

"Naruto hun, this is Esme, my mother in every sense of the word," Rosalie introduced and Naruto shook Esme's hand softly yet firmly, impressing the woman. Rosalie then turned to Carlisle who nodded to Naruto, a smile on his face as well.

"And this is Carlisle, my father in every sense of the word as well, I owe a great deal to both of them," Rosalie said and Naruto shook Carlisle's hand firmly, a smile on his own lips.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both at last. Alice and Rosalie have spoken quite a bit about you, all good things. Doctor Cullen we've 'met' before when Isabella had her…mishap, but I did not introduce myself," Naruto said smoothly and politely, surprising Rosalie a bit, but Bella was the most surprised.

Naruto was actually acting proper and not like some rebel? He didn't even speak that way to Charlie! But then again, Charlie really didn't care and still liked him so…guess you act different roles with different people.

"Yes, I remember. You calmed Officer Swan down when dealing with Tyler. Please, call me Carlisle," he said and Naruto nodded. Esme smiled as she showed Naruto the table set with food.

"I hope you are hungry Naruto, we made westernized japanese food," Esme told him and Naruto grinned as he gazed at it, his stomach rumbling a bit.

"Ah, Arigatou gozaimasu," he bowed slightly. Rosalie could tell this impressed Esme even more because she returned the slight bow.

"Uerukamu," she said and they all sat down. Naruto noticed though that even though the Cullens had plates, it was only he and Bella with full plates.

"Itadakimasu," Naruto said in a whisper though everyone heard him as he began eating, as did Bella.

"I didn't know you spoke Japanese Naruto," Alice said and Naruto gave a shrug swallowing his food.

"Though it may not look like it because of the blond and blue, but I'm asian descent. My father and mother had…special genes. So I grew up speaking fluent japenese, and still can actually," he said and Jasper looked intrigued by this.

"Did you live in japan?" he asked and Naruto gave a shrug, cutting his chicken. Though Bella was eating, like the rest of them she was paying rapt attention to Naruto as he talked about himself, while there somethings she knew, there were other things she didn't.

"I did physically at least. I was born in a village called Konoha, you guys know it as Tokyo now. I moved to a more secluded area when I was 17," he informed. Besides Edward and Rosalie, the others didn't understand.

"Wait, your 17 now right?" Alice asked and Naruto gave a nod, though he paused once he realized something. He looked towards Rosalie and raised a brow.

"You didn't tell them?" she shook her head. And he gave her a questioning look while she played with her food.

"First off, I haven't had time to tell them, I've been with you," she listed and Naruto nodded. "Second off, not my business to tell. Even if you wanted me too, I wouldn't have…your story, not mine,"

Naruto gazed at her before smiling and kissing her cheek causing her to give a mocking scowl and push him away. Esme gave a light giggle while Carlisle chuckled at them. "Cut it out Naruto!" Rosalie ordered as Naruto messed with her, talking about she was the greatest and such. She gave him a good flick to the nose and he flinched before casting her dirty looks while he rubbed his nose.

"What's going on now?" Bella asked and Naruto released a breath as he stabbed his chicken.

"Though Rosalie and sparkles over here already know, we're talking about how I'm immortal," Naruto said as if he was talking about the weather. Bella was completely shocked and stunned by this while the others quickly came to terms with it.

"How old are you?" Alice wondered with a grin. Naruto gave a mock frown as he thought about it.

"Well lets see… add that, carry the one, subtract the twenty," he muttered to himself before he finally got his answer. "I'm nine thousand and eighty-seven years old," he said and even Carlisle looked flabbergasted by this, though Rosalie simply smirked a bit, eating a small bite of chicken.

"Damn, your really old," Jasper muttered and Naruto nodded. As he looked around the room.

"Yeah, but what's weird to me is, back then before I became an immortal…civilization was pretty good with technology and such. Sure we didn't have cars and regular airplanes, but we did have television, walkie-talkies etc. I find it strange that I look back in the history books and a light bulb hadn't even been invented in the 1600's," Naruto said before taking a spoonful of rice.

"It's like everything collapsed when I was sleep and was prehistoric or some shit. There's no records of my people or anything," Naruto muttered, kind of upset about that. It was silly, the only thing that lasted for a decent time was the peace he brought…but nothing else.

"Wait, so were you there when Jesus Christ alive?" Jasper asked and Naruto shook his head.

"I missed out on a lot of history. I sealed myself off from the world once I realized the people I cared for grew old and died, while I stayed young and healthy. I couldn't take the pain of loss, so I left. Sealed myself in a cave for 9000 years," Naruto shrugged.

"Why'd you wake up?" Alice wondered as Naruto swallowed. He frowned at the memory, rolling his eyes.

"Nuke," he said and she frowned. "At first I thought it was a natural earthquake…but it was a nuke. They were testing it in the ocean repeatedly and the earth shook, breaking my aging seal. I was not happy when I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep," he grumbled.

"So what did you do till now?" Carlisle asked, leaning forward. This guy was very interesting, and he seemed as if he could remember his past very well. maybe he could inform him on what his actual timeline was like before he sealed himself.

"Lived," Naruto shrugged. "I couldn't speak for a good two months or so, and I was still trying to figure out what happened and where I was. Once I got basic knowledge, I attended school multiple times in different countries. I even graduated from Harvard, Yale, and Princeton," Naruto said.

"Then you must be incredibly educated," Esme smiled and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I just don't use it most of the time. Even when I was a kid, being a bookworm wasn't my thing. I'm the guy who likes to go with the flow," he replied. Naruto grinned as he regarded Esme.

"Gomensai for my rudeness Esme, but this is really good, like gourmet food," Naruto complimented and Esme smiled widely, happy he enjoyed the food.

"I'm elated you liked it, gave us a legit reason to use the kitchen," Carlisle chuckled and Naruto nodded as he continued eating.

Rosalie sat idly by, a smile on her face as she watched Naruto get along with her family. She could tell that they liked him and the feeling was mutual. As the topic had changed, Rosalie blinked when she felt Naruto's hand grab onto hers and their fingers interlaced.

He glanced at her giving a smile and a wink before his attention was directed to Jasper. "Will you be joining us for a game of baseball Naruto?" Jasper asked and Naruto raised a brow. "We have already found a clearing,"

"Oh yeah! Join us Naruto, it'd be fun! Rosalie has a killer swing," Esme said and Naruto nodded, rubbing his nose a bit causing her to roll her eyes.

"Are there even enough players?" he asked and Alice snorted.

"We're vampires with super human speed and strength. One of us is like three people, we have more than enough players," She said and Naruto hummed in thought. A foxy grin came upon his face as he made his decision.

"Well if it's that kind of game, count me in!"

* * *

**Another several hours, another chapter.**

**Naruto has finally met the full Cullen family, Bella now knows he is not exactly human and The Naru/Rose pair is official! YAY!**

**So I read your guys review concerning Rosalie, and I agree with most of you on her ability to charm speak. It matches her perfectly, and could be very helpful later in the story.**

**And I have thought of what you guys are suggesting concerning her and Naruto's blood. That was already the plan when I first started the story, I feel it's only right to do so.**

**We also got a bit of Naruto's point of view on the situation he was thrown in concerning his blood line. And I would like to give credit to **_**Inferno Phoenix **_**to the detailed insight.**

**Naruto also explained why he was considerably weaker than most people would think but I would like to tell you guys something concerning that. **

**Naruto is not using chakra or anything of the sort when going into that form. He is not KURAMA when going into that form, he is Naruto Uzumaki taking the form of a Fox with nine tails thanks to his connection with Kyuubi and the goddess Inari who was the one who awakened his bloodline.**

**Now, Naruto can use charka but that doesn't mean he exactly will all the time. I repeat, because people tend to ignore what I say and ask the question I already answered…NARUTO is NOT KURAMA! Just him transforming in to a fox with nine tails, kind of like a true werewolf…so he's like a Were-Fox…with nine tails.**

**There will be action next chapter, not just concerning James but…others as well.**

**Anyway, that's my end chapter Spiel…**

**Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"How come you didn't tell me?"

Naruto flipped a page of his manga with a bored look on is face while Bella sat in a chair across from him. The two were currently hanging out at his house while their respective others hunted or something.

"About what?" Naruto responded, flipping the page once more. Bella put her own book down and glared at him.

"I'm talking about your immortality…how come I had to find out by having dinner with the Cullens?" She elaborated and Naruto gave a shrug, not answering. "We're you even going to tell me?"

"I didn't tell you because first off you didn't ask, second I didn't see it as really important information," he told her, flipping another page. "Besides, why does it matter?"

"Because! You're the closest thing I've had to a best friend. And naturally I would like to think he would tell me something of importance like being immortal!" Bella stated and Naruto put down his manga for a moment to look at her.

"How did you find out that Sparkles was a vampire?" He asked with a raised brow and Bella returned the look.

"Are you just immortal, or incredibly strong too?" she countered and the two looked at each other and Naruto rolled his eyes, lifting back his book.

"I don't see the point in spilling my guts out to anyone. I'm not doing that just because I feel a bit down or whatever, it's stupid," Naruto muttered and Bella shook her head.

"I'm not asking you to spill your guts out and tell me your full story Naruto. I just several questions that I would like answers too," Bella told him and he sighed. "And though you try to play it off like you don't care, I know you have questions too,"

"I don't care," Naruto defended, flipping a page. Bella gave a snort as she leaned back, setting her book down.

"I call bullshit on that one. From the way you talked to Edward the other day, it seems like you do honestly care," She said and Naruto frowned.

"Maybe it's the fact I just don't like Sparkles…honestly, I think he's gay and is trying to deny it by getting with you," Naruto countered but Bella wasn't buying that story, while he honestly did not like Edward, there was more to it.

"Edward is not gay," Bella told him. "And I know there's more to it…why can't you just be honest with me?" she demanded and Naruto sighed, closing his book.

"Alright already, if it will get you off my case," he grumbled. "Seven questions…we each take turns and we answer honestly…make them count because I don't plan on doing this again for another 300 years or so," he told her.

Bella gave a grin before closing the book and sitting up. "Alright, I'll go first then," she said and Naruto nodded. "Do you have more attributes than just being immortal and if so what are they?"

"That's two questions," he told her and she sucked her teeth. She then took back the second question. "I do," he answered before asking his own question, "How did you figure out Sparkles was a vampire?"

Bella gave a shrug, "I put the puzzle together," she answered and Naruto hummed. "Does Jacob know your truth?" she asked, remembering their seemingly close friendship. "And don't give me a yes or no answer,"

Scratching the back of his head Naruto shook his head. "Jacob does not know that I'm immortal…though I think he's catching on. He knows that I have super human attributes though," Bella nodded, satisfied with the answer. "Why the hell sparkles of all people?"

Bella blinked before blushing lightly causing Naruto to raise a brow, she gave a shrug but there was a smile on her face. "I think he's absolutely perfect," she said and Naruto frowned as soon as the words left her mouth. Naruto closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Ignoring his reaction, figuring it was just him giving her a hard time, she continued with her third question. "Jacob said something about being rivals with your clan, what is that supposed to mean?"

Naruto took a calming breath before gazing at her. "The Fox clan and The Wolf Clan, are rivals because they just are. Supposedly I'm a part of this clan which descended from foxes while with Jacob it's with wolves. I don't know much of the clan because I just officially joined two weeks ago," he muttered, the image of the white haired bitch woman appearing in his head.

Naruto then thought up his next question, "Do you love this guy?" Naruto demanded with a questioning look. Bella froze a bit as she thought about it.

"No…but I could, and I'm starting too," she told him and he shook his head, he had a few more questions left before dropping it entirely. "Do you love Rosalie?" Naruto shook his head, "Really?"

"I don't," Naruto shrugged. "I care deeply for her, but I don't love her…not yet at least. I'm not foolish enough to let my heart be crushed again so soon," the blond said to himself and Bella hummed.

"Next question..." Naruto started and Bella waited for him to ask. "Are you planning on having him turn you?" Bella looked taken back by this and she gave a nod, his eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"Because…I hate the fact that while I'm over here aging to be dirt, you all remain the same. Young, beautiful, strong…forever…I want that, and I know Edward is going to grant me my wish…so we can be together forever," Bella smiled and Naruto shook his head.

"Immortality is nothing great Bella," Naruto said seriously. "What about Charlie and your mom? What about having kids?"

"We can adopt," she replied and Naruto gave her a look. "Why are you so upset about this? Don't you want us to be friends forever? That can't happen if I'm aging every year," she said and Naruto scowled.

"Because it's stupid! If I had the choice of being immortal I would have turned it down. It's not the kind of life I wanted, and I damn sure hell wouldn't wish it on my friends…it's lonely and tiring," Naruto argued but Bella shook her head.

"But I won't be alone! I'll have Edward with me and that's all that matters. My wish is to be forever young and in love, there is no changing that," She told him with a determined nod. Naruto gazed at her before standing up and walking out.

"Hey where you going? We're not finished!" She called but Naruto kept going, ignoring her. Bella didn't know why but she suddenly didn't feel welcome anymore.

* * *

"Why can't she just listen?" Naruto growled to himself as he stripped out of his clothes. "There is nothing great about being immortal! Watching your loved ones die! STUPID!" Naruto roared as he broke out into a sprint through the forest.

As he ran his body began to grow and with a snarl, his skin exploded from his body along with nine tails. Running on all fours, quickly, Naruto's tails thrashed about, brining down trees and knocking away animals.

Crouching, he jumped up to travel through the trees when suddenly he was tackled mid air, crashing into the ground. Naruto roared, as he knew it was not Rosalie because this was too damn heavy. He didn't expect to be roared back at.

With four tails Naruto pried off the fellow beast and threw it away. Naruto snarled as he watched his attacker stand up from crashing into trees. His eyes narrowed once he saw it was a similar beast to him. However this one only had one tail, black and dark red fur with blood eyes. He wasn't as big as Naruto, but he sure acted like it.

The monster roared at Naruto, as if challenging him. Naruto returned the gesture and both ran at each other. Firsts collided but Naruto had the advantage with his tails, using them to sweep his opponent off his feet. Naruto then proceeded to punch the fox in the face before he was pushed off the ground and into the air due to the crouched kick.

Naruto gracefully landed on all fours before he rushed at the Fox monster who stood up. It stood it's ground waiting for him and Naruto swung his clawed hand back. He confused his opponent by swinging with his left fist instead, punching him in the face.

Naruto then snatched at the foxes neck and squeezed while running, smashing him into trees before slamming him into the ground. Raising his foot, Naruto proceeded to stomp the beast into the ground.

"**GRARYA!**" Naruto heard from behind and was had his back jumped on. He grunted before his tails wrapped around the sneak attackers ankles and threw them away into trees. Naruto turned around and followed after the beast, while the black fox coughed, trying to get up

Naruto growled as his eyes met with green beastly eyes. This one was also a fox, though with gray fur and red eye patches, contrasting against his own black. This fox was sleak, still muscle but sleak…as if it was supposed to be a more defined physique than a bulky one.

"**YAGRAH!" **Naruto heard from behind, glancing to see the black fox was stalking behind him, baring it's fangs. Naruto gave a snort as his nine tails waved around. He tensed as both foxes lunged at him, but he saw this coming and spun around, attacking and defending with his tails.

Naruto then pounced on the black fox, reaching forward grabbing onto his shoulders. Naruto then head butted the beast before letting go and delivering an upper cut. As it flew a bit, Naruto grabbed onto its tail and swung it around, throwing it at the gray fox who was still recovering.

The two crashed together, allowing Naruto to start his next attack. Slamming his hands into the ground, standing his position, Naruto's tails curved and arched around him as he opened his jaw.

Both Foxes eyes widened as soon as they saw the black orb that was created, hovering over his mouth. Not waiting around, both foxes ran just as Naruto swallowed it. He was about to fire when he realized that his two attackers were gone, so he simply let the energy steam out his body.

Naruto grunted as he fell down a bit and watched as his hand returned back to normal. Now he was ass naked in a forest…great.

* * *

Rosalie hummed to herself as she updated her music library. She had just finished with her classical music, now she was in her slow jams playlist. Currently she was in a rather…happy mood…something she's noticed lately.

It was probably because of her get together with Naruto…it was as if once he confirmed he wanted to be with her a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. Her family had noticed she was smiling more, along with Edward.

In truth, both were elated that they had found their potential mates and the family loved them. Esme completely was enthralled with Naruto and Bella being apart of the family, Carlisle as well.

Rosalie was also happy because she got a good meal in with her family. While she did want to have Naruto as her meal, she thought it would be better not to limit herself to only his blood. While it was perfect and heavenly, it was starting to change her taste on animal blood which was not very ideal.

Rosalie actually couldn't wait till tomorrow so they could play ball. It would be very entertaining to watch Naruto play against her family.

Speaking of Naruto, Rosalie realized he was nearby because of his scent. Turning her head, she saw he was at her window, about to knock. Getting up from her bed and setting her laptop down, she opened it and helped him in.

Her eyes gazed at his bare chest and helped him to her bed. "What happened? Did you transform again?" She asked. Naruto gave a nod as he laid on the soft silky sheets.

"Yeah…and then I got jumped by two foxes…Rose," Naruto called and she looked directly in his eyes to see he was dead serious at the moment. "They were just like me, well not exactly but similar,"

"Wait are you serious? There are more of you out there?" Rosalie demanded and Naruto gave a nod as he closed his eyes. "Naruto?"

"Shh, need sleep…tired as hell," he whispered before falling unconscious. Rosalie sighed. Stripping to her underwear with a tank top, Rosalie crawled in bed and laid his head in her lap.

She then started running her hand through his air, simply waiting till the sun rose and he woke up.

* * *

When Naruto opened his eyes, he expected to be greeted to the 'warmth' of his girl with her playing in his hair. But instead he woke up to see a beautiful blue sky with white clouds in perfect arrangement. It wasn't too cold or too, warm, there was even a nice breeze blowing. The ground was soft, a lush feeling to it.

Leaning up Naruto looked over himself to see he was shirtless with black shinobi pants on with white ankle wrap tape but no shoes. Standing up, Naruto blinked as he confirmed his surroundings.

It was a vast lush grassy field, surrounded by trees. But there wasn't a soul in sight. Though to any regular person, they would think it was a normal field, but Naruto knew better. He knew what this place was.

So sitting back down he crossed his legs and waited. That was all he could do, trying to explore would only drive him mad. Being restless would make him anxious. The best option was to simply sit and wait.

He didn't know how long it took because he didn't keep count, but the wind blew a bit harder. Naruto's gaze did not blank gaze did not lift as he waited.

Once the wind had stopped blowing, his sapphire eyes met with bright green. They belonged to a beautiful woman with long white hair, red markings and fox like ears on top of her head, wearing a kimono.

Naruto glared at her, his facial expression now angry. The woman had a content look on her face as if not caring if Naruto was upset seeing her. "This bitch," he grumbled and she ignored the insult.

"Hello, Naruto," she greeted but Naruto said nothing. "I understand if you are upset with me," she said and Naruto snorted.

"Upset? No, I am livid," he snarled and the woman gave a sigh. "I demand an explanation as to what the hell you did to me,"

"Well, I am the goddess Inari," she told him and he remained silent. "I brought you here to explain what is happening and why you are involved,"

"Yeah whatever, War brewing, mystic shit…I don't give a damn. What the hell did you do to me? One day, I'm perfectly normal as a immortal veteran shinobi can be, and then next thing I know I'm a fucking animal…What the hell did you do?"

Inari hummed before speaking. "I activated your bloodline. You are officially apart of the Kitsune Clan. I incorporated your relation with Kurama and the blood connection you have with me…thus turning you into a full blooded Kitsune shifter,"

Naruto gazed at her with a blank gaze. "Take it back," he ordered and she looked confused. "Take it back, I don't want it! Why have it when I got fucking unlimited chakra from that damn Jubi?"

"I can't take it back," Inari shook her head. "Once a member of the clan shifts into their fox form they are stuck with it…even in death. It has been that way for centuries," she explained and Naruto still wasn't moved.

"You're the fox goddess…make a damn exception and remove it. I don't want to be part of no clan or whatever…it's bad enough that I'm fucking immortal," Naruto said with a grumble.

"The war is nearing Naruto…you need all the help you can get!" Inari stated and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"For what? I'm not participating in that shit, human kind be damned. I did my part, I sealed a primordial god in my gut. Hell I've done more than my part," Naruto stated.

"I don't know if you know exactly how the world became how it is…devolution is what happened," she started. "You must've have noticed how certain things could have been better or were already present during your time but in history books, that is not the case,"

She received no nod, or shake, just a cold stare. "Well after you sealed yourself away, the world had reverted back to trouble…I won't explain the details but it was later generations of the Uchiha and the Uzumaki clan that was repopulated,"

Naruto still said nothing and it was kind of making Inari uneasy. "The Uchiha clan once again fell to darkness and began their quest with taking over the world. The Uzumaki, fought them back. Long story short, a seal to counteract your seal to awaken you was made. The intention was awaken you and have you help them in their war," Inari explained.

"Well that sounds like a fucking personal problem. What does that have to do with me? Maybe the Uchiha clan just needs to wiped out permanently, because Sasuke did his best in trying to make it right," Naruto said and Inari sighed.

"The seal went wrong, and instead a gate to the mystic realm was opened. The Fox clan, The Wolf Clan, The Bat clan and The Elf clan traveled to earth realm. Thus another war between the Wolf and Bat clan emerged for decades, creating hybrids from mating with humans," she paused with a sigh as Naruto still said nothing. "It didn't take long, but once the war was over…almost nothing was left,"

"Humans and mystics could no longer co-exist in one realm. So they went into hiding, integrating themselves into the budding human civilization. Orcs, orgers, all demons alike fled for the mystic realm, unwanted," The goddess informed.

"The clans all went different ways, and time caught up with them. The Bat clan went extinct, the only evidence that they even existed are vampires," she said and he finally gave an expression, the raising of his brow.

"The Wolf clan is close to extinction. Even after so much time, vampires and the wolf clan still have issues with each other," she muttered. "The Elf clan, have always been a peaceful race. They are the true ones who merged with human society, not many are found unless they choose to be,"

"The Fox clan, while not extinct, could be considered. They either live their lives as a fox, thus losing their sense of human morals and such or as human but never able to achieve their fox form," Inari paused for a moment and Naruto used that to speak.

"Thanks for the history lesson and all, but I still don't understand what the fuck it has to do with me?" Naruto growled and Inari shook her head. "You went on and on about why the world is shit, but never once explained why I'm being tied in it,"

"Everything. Naruto…you were chosen to be the harbinger, the avatar when you were born. It's been your destiny to bring peace to the world," Inari answered and Naruto snapped at her.

"I brought peace to the world! I defeated Jubi! I beat Madara, Obito and Kaguya! I did all of that!" Naruto stood up with, a angry frown on his face.

"Because you didn't finish the job," she told him and he looked confused. "We all understand the pain and sacrifices that come with being immortal…but you gave up,"

"Give up?! I never give up! I've never given up!" Naruto argued, taking high offense to that but she just gave him a straight look before shaking her head.

"You did give up. You gave up once the people you grew up with died around you…because of time. You watched them have families, and even tried have one of your own…but the complications of being immortal got in the way," Inari said and Naruto's anger turned was rising as the memories started to surface.

"Your wife felt insecure, while you still loved her she cheated on you with another, someone who would grow old and die with her," Inari said softly and Naruto snarled like an animal.

"THE BITCH CHEATED ON ME! What the fuck was I supposed to do?!" Naruto demanded. "She was my only solace, my rock…and then she just decides to be a cunt and takes another's dick? Leaving me alone and broken?"

"I fucking gave up the girl of my dreams for her! I pushed that girl into another mans arms because I decided to love her because she claimed to love me since she was a child! What that seemed to be utter bullshit because her pale eyed bitch ass slept and married Kiba's ass!" Naruto then took a deep breath shaking his head.

"And even then…I still supported them…I went to their wedding…I literally watched my wife marry another man…because I 'understood'…because I thought I was being selfish…" Naruto covered his eyes and Inari thought he was going to cry but he simply laughed, darkly.

Removing his hand, she realized he wasn't crying, instead his sapphire eyes turned blood red, a menacing smirk on his lips. "Well guess what…I'm doing being unselfish. I don't care about no war, I don't care about this world!"

"You will let millions die?" she asked and Naruto gave a shrug.

"As long as the names aren't Jacob Black, Bella Swan, Rosalie Hale or Cullen besides sparkles…I don't give a damn. I protect my friends…but I have no more obligation to protect a world," Naruto told her thus he turned around and began walking off.

"You are the avatar, the harbinger! You were made immortal for a reason, you were supposed to make sure the era of shinobi ended peacefully, not in war. You abandoned your duty, giving up on life and too many people died!" Inari scolded trying to make him stop and reconsider but he didn't stop, nor did he turn to her. Hell, he didn't even answer her.

"Naruto! Kami is not happy how you handled things and is making sure you fix what you caused," She told him and Naruto laughed.

"Sorry to hear that, tell Kami from the bottom of my heart…he can suck my dick!" Naruto responded, nearly reaching the forest.

"So you're telling gods to suck your dick now Naruto?"

The blond immediately stopped as he processed the familiar voice. His eyes narrowed before turning around only for his eyes to widened before they narrowed dangerously. "That's a real low blow bitch…bringing Jiraiya into this," Naruto growled.

Inari glanced towards the late toad sage who stepped forward. "She has nothing to do with me being here Gaki," Jiraiya said. "I'm here because I want you to listen to reason," Naruto gave guttural growl shaking his head.

"Reason?! What reason?! I'm not discussing anything with anybody about this damn war! She is a god! Kami is a god! Handle it! Why the hell do I have to be roped into this because I'm the fucking avatar?" he demanded loudly.

"Everyone has a duty Naruto, and if Kami himself is telling you that your duty is to bring peace to the world then why fight it?" Jiraiya wondered and Naruto stomped his foot.

"Because it's not my problem! You say everyone has a duty? Well just like Kami is not choosing to do his, I'm not doing mind, period!" Naruto finished, done with the conversation. As he began turning around, Jiraiya sighed shaking his head.

"Your parents and I wanted you to be great, someone who would help others simply because he felt it was his duty. I thought your dream, your goal was to bring peace to the world…was I wrong?" Jiraiya asked and Naruto stopped but he did not face him.

"I don't know what you people don't understand. I brought peace to the world, hell I did better than you," Naruto said regarding to Jiraiya. "I was not told I was supposed to be a guardian of earth, and even if I was…I would still refuse," Naruto told them. "My dream and goal was to bring peace…and I accomplished it,"

Both Jiraiya and Inari were going to argue with him but he beat them too it, "It may have not been accomplished in your eyes, but in mine it was…and that's all that matters," he said before scoffing, looking back at them with a glare. "I don't need no gods or a dead old toads approval for something I know I've accomplished…I know what I did and I'm cool with it,"

"I've made peace with the fact that I am immortal and nothings ever going to change that. I don't have dreams because I have plenty of time to make them reality…my goal…is to just live my life in peace…under my own terms…I deserve it," Naruto said, continuing his walking.

"You've utterly disappointed me, Naruto," Jiraiya frowned but Naruto gave a lazy wave.

"Yeah I hate you too pervert," Naruto responded. "Oh and Inari," Naruto paused and looked back towards her, "I'll take your curse, but in return, you tell that bitch motherfucker Kami to pull his nuts up and prevent the war from happening. Because if I have to deal with it…" Naruto smirked darkly with a evil glare. He turned around and kept walking, "A violent maelstrom will be released on the heavens,"

And as he walked through the forest, the entire world crashed.

* * *

When Naruto opened his eyes, he quickly realized that he wasn't in his room, but Rosalie's room. Getting up he grabbed his head. Giving a groan he shook it before removing his hand.

He gave a blink as he looked in Rosalie's full body mirror. Once he got a good look at himself, Naruto instantly realized he has gone through changes. His hair was longer, messier, stopping a bit above his shoulders with his bangs being chin length; he also had noticeable red streaks. His height grew just a little bit more, but he lost a bit of muscle mass.

His physique was way more defined now. Before he had very noticeable biceps and he was thick. Now he was a bit more lean than bulky, if he had to compare himself…he would say before his body looked like Goku…now it looked like Super Saiyan 2 Teen Gohan! Yeah, he read a lot of manga.

His whiskers which were light and kind of unnoticeable…were now noticeable clearly. Fangs jutted from his bottom lip too and his nails were a bit longer…more claw like, nothing a finger nail file couldn't fix.

"Babe you up? I made…" Rosalie came into her room to see Naruto gazing at himself in the mirror and she nearly dropped the plate of food. "Holy shit…why the hell do you just get sexier and sexier?" Rosalie demanded, dead serious.

"I don't know…I kind of like it though," Naruto said as he stretched a bit. "Going to have to get smaller sized clothes though, what do you think?" he asked the girl. She set down the tray and walked over to him.

Naruto didn't wince or anything as her cold hand drew over his chest. "I love it, better…improved…what happened?" she asked and Naruto scratched the back of his head before noticing something. His eye caught the strange new marking on his back, he couldn't really describe what it was though.

Rosalie looked at it and traced her fingers over it, "It's almost like it's burned into your skin rather than a tattoo…this wasn't here before was it?" Naruto shook his head. He thought about it for some time before he gave a light snort.

"I know what happened," he said causing her golden gaze too look up at him. "I accepted my bloodline…I'm a full member of the fox clan now," he shrugged. "This must be the mark,"

"Hmm," was Rosalie response before she grabbed Naruto's chin and brought him down to kiss him hungrily. Naruto returned the kiss with just as much passion. His hands traveled down to her ass and gave it a squeeze while she sucked on his tongue before removing herself with a soft moan. "I made you breakfast," she told him and he glanced towards the tray of food to see it was scrambled eggs with four stacks of pancakes and five slices of bacon, a cup of orange juice as well.

Naruto's stomach growled and he grinned before kissing Rosalie a bit before sitting down and chowing down. Rosalie sat behind him since he was on the foot of the bed eating. She hugged him from behind and licked his neck a bit before biting down, taking in the gold that was Naruto's blood.

As usual the blond was not affected by the draining of his blood, he felt no pain or anything. But something was strangely odd… Was Rosalie warm? She sure felt like it. Naruto said nothing though, he needed to analyze more…but this food was good.

"I didn't know you could cook babe," he said and she gave a hum. Taking a small break, she pulled away and licked her lips and the excess blood. She watched in fascination as the scar that her venom left healed almost instantly.

"I picked up some things from Esme, plus if I'm going to keep you around I need to know how to cook…wifely duties of sorts," she muttered before taking another drink. Naruto hummed, purposefully ignoring the last comment.

Once Naruto had finished his food, Rosalie sat back in her bed stuffed. Setting the tray down, Naruto crawled in bed with her, pulling her close. She rested her head on his chest and Naruto closed his eyes, nodding to himself.

Rosalie was warm…giving off body heat which was something vampires could not do. This meant something was occurring with her, but he did not know what. He needed more material before suggesting anything.

"I know it was a long ass time ago," Rosalie said quietly getting his attention. "But…do you remember your past?"

"Clear as day," he answered, not wasting a moment. "I just don't like to think about it much, brings down my mood," he told her. Rosalie gave a nod in understanding, her past doing the same thing with her mood.

"Did you have any happy times?" She asked. Naruto gave a nod, as he could think of a few. Looking up at him, she continued, "Can you tell me some? I don't want to pry but…I wanna know what your life was like back then,"

Naruto wanted to tell her perhaps…but thought better of it. If anything was going to work between them, he had to open up. While he wasn't ready to speak about his childhood to anyone or some events of his life during those days…he was willing to tell her something.

"Well," he started and Rosalie smiled as he continued. "Like I said the other day, I lived in a village called Konoha and in Konoha, I was dubbed the demon prankster king,"

* * *

"I thought you didn't like any of the guys in town," Charlie said as he cleaned his shot gun as Bella set a can of beer on the table. Bella rolled her eyes as she stared at the gun.

"Edward doesn't live in town…technically. And besides, why are you being like this with him, you gave Naruto a warm welcome," she reminded and he gave a nod.

"Well because you weren't trying to date Naruto," Charlie countered as he gave her a look. "If you were I would have given him the same treatment. How is he anyway? Haven't seen him lately,"

Bella sighed as she remembered her last conversation with her best friend. "Around," she said. And he nodded in understanding.

"Also, why this guy? I would have liked it more if it was Naruto instead of this guy," Charlie muttered as he loaded the gun.

"Well it's not Naruto. Besides, Naruto is dating Rosalie Hale so…" Bella trailed off and Charlie gave her a surprised look. He gave an approved nod as he remembered how beautiful the girl was. "Anyway, he's right outside,"

"Who Naruto?" Charlie asked a bit excitedly but he frowned when Bella shook her head.

"No Edward. He wanted to meet you...officially," she added and he sighed, cocking his gun.

"Alright bring him in,"

"Dad," Bella called with a serious look, "I really like him," Charlie rolled his eyes setting down the gun before giving a halo like motion over his head. Bella nodded with a smile as she went to open the door.

Charlie stood as Edward walked in with Bella by his side, "Hello Chief Swan, I wanted to formally introduce myself I'm Edward Cullen," the boy said politely and coolly. He reached out for a handshake which Charlie returned.

"Hello Edward," he greeted with a weak smile. Edward glanced to Bella who seemed a bit nervous before he spoke.

"Bella won't stay out too long sir. She's just going to play a game of baseball with my family and my sisters boyfriend," Edward added and Charlie raised a confused brow, "Naruto,"

"Oh!" Charlie nodded in understanding before he blinked, raising a brow. "Baseball?" a nod. "Good plan," he laughed. "Bella is going to play baseball," Charlie scratched his neck, amused as was Edward, "Well, good luck with that,"

"I'll take good care of her I promise," Edward said seriously and Charlie nodded. As the teen started to walk out and Bella followed Charlie mouthed Naruto's name and Bella rolled her eyes but nodded.

Both already knew that if something went wrong, Naruto would be the first to protect her.

* * *

As Edward helped Bella properly dressed, Bella smirked, "I've been meaning to ask, since when do vampires play baseball?" Edward gave a chuckle as he adjusted her hat.

"Well, it's the American past time and there's a thunderstorm coming, goes perfect with our clearing Jasper found. Only time we can play that specific game, you know cover up the booms," Edward smiled as he changed his shirt to a baseball jersey.

As they walked to the clearing, the two saw Rosalie and Naruto messing around, wrestling on the ground. Both smiled at seeing their respective family so happy. Bella then looked to see Jasper practicing his swing with Alice practicing her pitch.

"Glad you could make it Bella, this going to be a real treat," Esme greeted her, "We need an umpire," Alice giggled as she passed by.

"She thinks we cheat," Alice commented and Esme rolled her eyes with a smile

"I know you cheat," Esme returned. Edward shot a hand out to protect Bella's face from the flying baseball.

"Good hand Sparkles!" Naruto grinned just as Rosalie smacked the back of his head. Esme gave a small laugh as she led Bella to a spot.

"Be calm as you seem Bella," Esme advised and Bella nodded with a smile. Esme nodded and walked off as Carlisle put the game together, putting teams. Naruto was with Jasper and Alice; While Edward was with Carlisle, Rosalie. Esme as the real umpire standing beside Bella.

Bella gazed at them to see Naruto was wearing a black baseball jersey with the number nine and orange pinstripes with tan shorts and long baseball socks. Rosalie and Alice actually looked pretty sexy as they were softball gear. Jasper wore a baseball cap with a regular shirt and Carlisle wore a pair of slacks with a baseball jersey.

Rosalie was up to bat with Alice pitching, Naruto and Jasper out in the fields. The Vampires smirked as lighting struck along with thunder clapping. "It's time," Alice said as she got ready.

Rosalie kept her stance ready, eyes focused on the ball only. Alice picked up her leg, cocked her body back along with her arm and threw her arm forward. Rosalie narrowed her eyes as she swung, making direct contact with the ball.

Bella jumped a bit when she heard the boom that sounded off when Rosalie hit the ball. Dropping the bat quickly, she ran through the bases while Naruto and Jasper shot off to get the ball. Bella was completely shocked at the speed all three of them had, and what was crazy was that while Rosalie was running in crazy fast speeds, Naruto was even faster.

The blond teen crouched down, channeling chakra into his legs. Taking off he followed the ball through the forest, even hopping through trees. Seeing as the ball was coming down, he jumped high and caught the ball before chucking it with a super hard arm.

The vampires watched as the ball sped back towards the field. Jasper stopped and sped off to catch it. Jumping in the air then landing with a back flip he threw it at Esme just as Rosalie skid to hit base.

Esme caught it and hit Rosalie's leg just in time. Smiling, she glanced towards Bella, "Call it,"

"Your out," Rosalie had a mean look on her face as she stood up.

"WHOOHOO! YOU SUCK PRINCESS!" Naruto yelled causing Rosalie to turn on her boyfriend instead.

"FUCK YOU NARUTO!"

"Aw come on babe it's just a game!" Naruto grinned. Flipping her hair and flipping him off Rosalie stalked off as he laughed. Carlisle patted her shoulder as he stepped up to plate. Pointing his bat to the sky, he got in a similar stance to Rosalie as Alice pitched the ball again.

Another boom went off as Carlisle dropped the bat and took off. Naruto and Jasper both saw the ball in the air and glanced each other. Sharing a smirk they ran at each other, meeting for the ball.

Bella surely thought they would slam into each other reaching for it. But much to her surprise, Naruto gave Jasper a lift, causing him to jump even higher to catch the ball. As he was in the air, Naruto had already left, chasing after Carlisle.

Jasper threw the ball to the blond who caught it then zoomed after Carlisle. The older vampire glanced behind him and smirked before speeding up. Naruto cocked back his arm as he then threw the ball towards Esme.

But it was too fast, passing her. Rosalie didn't move sticking out her tongue at him. Carlisle hit home plate and was congratulated by his team while Naruto's team gave him dirty looks, causing him to give a sheepish grin.

"Just go get the ball moron," Alice sighed and Naruto rolled his eyes. He was about to go get it when he stopped. The Cullen's stopped too, different smells reaching their noses. They turned towards the source to see three people walking towards them, one of them holding the baseball.

"Hey, mind if we play?"

* * *

**That ends this chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it like usual. Good for you if you caught the differences in the Inari Naruto conversation. **

**And just to be clear, Naruto is not participating in the war…if Kami doesn't pull his nuts up. So, it might happen, it might not…that's the difference with the Single Version and the Harem Version.**

**We also met two new foxes! WHAT?! OH MY GOSH!**

**Yeah not that big of a deal…but you might wonder…who are they and what are they doing in Forks?**

**The Twilight timeline is starting to draw to a close…and New Moon is upon us.**

**Anyway, I don't have much to say but expect a lemon soon between Naruto and Rosalie in a couple of chapters…**

**I think that's it…**

**Bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

They all gazed at them, taking in their appearance.

Two males and a girl. However they all looked like teenagers, maybe a little older. The one in the front wore a black leather jacket with a tank top underneath and some tan levi's with boots. He had a five o'clock shadow with black slicked back hair, two bang strands above his forehead. He was tall, standing at 6'1 with a nice fit physique and coal black eyes. He looked about 20 maybe.

The next boy on the right who was holding the ball looked a bit younger but around the same age range. He stood at 5'10, curly brown hair with green eyes. He too had a nice physique but he was more lean than anything. He wore a dark blue sweater with black pants and chucks.

The girl was the youngest looking, maybe about 15, 16. She stood at 5'4 with long platinum blond hair, a bang framing the right side of her face while the rest was in a pony tail, stopping at her mid back. She had dark blue eyes and a light tan to her skin. For a girl she was quite fit, if the notciable abs were any indication. The girl wore a dark green tube top with black harem pants and black air jordans.

"How'd you find this place?" Carlisle asked as they stopped the game momentarily. The older one gave a shrug as the other boy tossed the ball towards the family, caught by Jasper.

"We followed our noses, we are just stopping in town for a bit…maybe have some fun," the man said. "I'm Jack, this is Randy and Julie," Jack introduced. Carlisle nodded as he glanced to his family to see Edward was standing protectively by Bella.

"I'm Carlisle, my wife Esme, children Jasper, Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Bella, and Naruto," The patriarch of his coven introduced them all. Jack nodded, a smirk on his lips as he regarded them.

"You don't mind if we play for a game do you?" Jack asked and Naruto gave a snort as he walked away. Rosalie raised a brow at him while Carlisle shook his head.

"Of course not, we just started," Carlisle smiled softly. Jack nodded as they walked forward.

"I don't do baseball, I'm sitting this out," Julie said as she walked to the side line. Jack shrugged while Randy remained silent. Carlisle and Jasper glanced at each other before Jasper spoke.

"Randy can join our team," Jasper said. The silent teen nodded while Jack took off his jacket. "Alright, lets play ball!" Jasper said, ignoring the fact Naruto just smacked Rosalie's ass once they were done whispering to each other. Though he did smirk when she punched him for it.

Edward stood up to bat, though he looked reluctant from leaving Bella with the stranger, but Esme and Carlisle were real close by to prevent if anything happened. His expression turned into a frown as he couldn't hear any of their thoughts…is that how they snuck up on them? It was just like Naruto.

With Bella it was a wall; with Naruto it was more intense, and it actually hurt his own head to try. That's how these newcomers worked.

"Don't sweat it Sparkles, just go with the flow," Naruto said with a smirk and Edward caught his message. Giving a nod he prepared to bat. Alice pitched the ball, and when Edward swung to connect, he instantly dropped the bat and ran.

Jasper immediately started chasing after him, while Naruto and Randy ran after the ball. "Edward's really fast," Bella muttered to herself as she saw her boyfriend run to the first base, with Jasper right behind him.

"Yeah, but it seems Naruto is faster," Esme commented as her perfect vision was able to see Naruto and Randy race for the ball. Jack tilted his head a bit as he watched Naruto run with Randy.

The blond glanced to the side to the other boy and snorted as he picked up the pace. With ease Naruto ran up the tree while Randy climbed it like an animal. The two jumped off their respective trees to nab the ball, but instead they crashed into each other and fell to the ground.

Edward hit home-run causing Alice to scowl and Jasper to frown. Jack gave a short clap while Esme and Carlisle congratulated him on a job well done.

Naruto hopped up and dusted himself off and looked to see Randy was up too. The two glared at each other before Alice broke them out of their contest by yelling at them to hurry up.

Even though it was tense, they all continued to play as if nothing was amiss. Naruto and Randy would occasionally clash, and Jasper or Rosalie would have to break them up.

"So pretty lady, what are you doing later after this?" Jack asked as he and Rosalie were out in the field since it was the other teams turn to bat. Rosalie gave him a glance before giving a slight scoff as she focused back on Naruto who was batting.

Jack raised a brow at this before he noticed how she was looking at Naruto, "Oh so you're with that chump huh? Hmm, too bad, I could've shown you a great time," Jack smirked just as Naruto struck the ball.

"Do you ever shut up?" Rosalie asked as she started running to catch the ball. Jack chased after her, not the ball, but her. Naruto paused in his running as he hit second base and narrowed his eyes at the punk chasing after his girl.

Growling, Naruto ran after them into the forest. He had wished he hadn't hit that ball so hard.

Rosalie picked up speed before jumping up and catching the ball. As she came down though she was instantly tackled to the ground. The girl snarled at Jack who somehow was over powering her.

"Mmm, you smell good girl," he commented as he leaned down and sniffed her hair. Rosalie struggled, pissed that she was being held down by such a creep. "Like roses, that's your name right? Rose?"

Jack blinked as something grabbed his back and he was thrown, crashing into several trees. Rosalie grabbed Naruto's hand before punching him in the chest, "Ass, what took you so long? Bastard nearly tried to kiss me!"

This made Naruto snarl, his eyes flashing red. Rosalie watched as Naruto's features changed automatically. His nails grew, fangs grew even longer and his whisker marks were black and jagged.

"You are _mine_," Naruto stressed as he suddenly kissed her roughly. While it turned her on a bit, she was a bit surprised by this posseive side of Naruto. He pulled away and turned around, though he sniffed…something was wrong.

"Rosalie, hurry back to the field, I think we have more guests," He said and Rosalie frowned, glancing around, looking for Jack.

"What about Jackass?" she asked. Naruto clenched his hand as he then smirked.

"He and I have unfinished business," he stated before pointing, "Now go," Rosalie nodded and sped off. Even when a blur was upon her, she didn't stop because Naruto tackled her would-be attacker into some more trees.

Jack snarled as he stood up in a roll, glaring at Naruto. His coal black eyes had turned red, his claws out, fangs bared. Naruto smirked as he rolled his neck and shoulders, while also cracking his fingers just by flexing them.

"I was hoping of running into you again, time to settle the score,"

* * *

When Rosalie came back to her family Carlisle gave her a questioning look though it was Bella who spoke up, "Where's Naruto?" Rosalie glanced back to the forest where a fight was most likely going down.

"Settling some business with Jackass, their done playing for now," Rosalie informed as she noticed Alice freeze up and Edward look towards another side of the forest. He immediately stood over Bella protectively once more telling her to put her hair down. "Like that will help, I could smell it from across the field," she muttered quietly.

"Sounds like you need some new players then," The Cullen's along with Julie and Randy turned to the new comers; Bella being the only one who couldn't see clearly because of Edward.

While the Cullen's weren't exactly sure what Jack and his two companions were, they knew that these three new comers were vampires…vampires who weren't vegetarians.

"Hello, I am Laurent this is Victoria," the black vampire said as he gestured to the red headed woman, "And James," he added to the blond vampire who tilted his head slowly.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle and this is my family," Carlisle introduced shortly as Jasper narrowed his eyes at them since they were now all huddled. Randy and Julie stood the side, the latter watching with interest while the former was looking towards the forest.

"It seems your hunting activities have caused quite a problem for us," Carlisle brought up and Laurent blinked while Victoria glanced to him, James kept blinking slowly as if he was almost in a trance.

"Our apologies, we didn't realize the territory had been claimed," Laurent frowned thoughtfully and Carlisle nodded while James turned his head to the forest, then towards Randy and Julie.

"Well it has. We maintain a permanent residence nearby," Carlisle answered and Laurent gave a amused smile as he glanced towards James who turned back, gazing at Edward who returned it.

"Really? Well we won't be a problem anymore," Laurent shook his head, "We're just passing through,"

"The humans were tracking us but we led them east, you should be safe," Victoria chimed in with a small smirk and Rosalie rolled her eyes slightly. Carlisle gave a small smile with a nod of thanks.

"So, could you use three more players?" Laurent asked with a smile causing all the Cullens to glance at Carlisle though they remained stoic. "Oh come on, just one game."

Giving a small sigh, Carlisle nodded, "Sure, why not. A few of us were just leaving, you could take their place…we bat first," Carlisle said as Rosalie tossed the recovered ball to them and Victoria caught it.

"I'm the one with the wicked curve ball," she said with a smirk causing Jasper to chuckle. As the two threw banter at each other, Edward was trying to get Bella to the truck.

The wind blew suddenly causing Bella's and Julie's hair to blow. The three foreign vampires all took a big whiff and James gave a huge smirk, preparing to lunge, "You brought a snack, how nice,"

"UGRAH!"

All their attention was given to Jack who crash landed nearby, using this distraction Edward grabbed Bella and ran to the truck. James growled as he tried to go after them but he was pushed back by Jasper.

"What is going on here?" Laurent demanded as he got in a defensive stance while Victoria stood by James. His attention was given to Jack who stood back up with a animalistic growl, ripping off his ruined tank top.

"It's a party," Naruto smirked as he stepped out of the forest and stood in front of Jack. "I don't know who you shit heads are but I'm about to turn up, so if you don't want your heads to get ripped off, kick rocks," Naruto threatened as he glared at the three vampires.

"We don't want any trouble, we'll go now," Laurent said. James growled as he glared at Naruto and to where Edward drove off with Bella. "James," Laurent called. With sneer like scoff, James backed off and walked away with his arm around Victoria.

"What is going on with them?" Jasper wondered as Jack lunged at Naruto. Rosalie watched with fascination, they all did, watching Naruto fight. Randy and Julie also watched, though Randy looked as if he wanted to jump in.

Jack threw punches at Naruto's face but the blond dodged each one before sending his own punch to Jack's face. He then delivered a round kick then another punch before stomping his face, knocking him away.

Jack roared as he blurred out of sight, trying to claw Naruto but the blond avoided that as well, sending a punch to the gut. Stomping on his foot, Naruto then back handed him, laughing as he did so.

"Is that it? I'm just getting fired up!" Naruto grinned as Jack blinked to regain his bearings, standing up. "I'm going to enjoy breaking you!" Jack merely gave one last blink and Naruto was gone.

His eyes darted to his left before ducking under a kick to that meant to knock his head off. Jack sent an uppercut at Naruto which was taken, as well as the turn around round kick to his face. Naruto however didn't give any indication that it hurt, because it didn't.

As repercussion, Naruto sent two jabs to Jack's face before a sock to the stomach then hit to his wind pipe with an upward palm jab to the neck. Jack gagged as he rolled across the ground due to the punch to his face.

Randy snarled as he dashed at Naruto to help his leader. But all he received was a spin round kick to the face, sending him crashing into the forest. Naruto snorted, "I'll get to you in a minute kit," he said before glancing towards a nervous looking Julie. "You in or nah?"

Julie fearfully shook her head, though she tried to not seem scared. "I have nothing to do with this, they challenged you, not me," She said and Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Smart Vixen," Naruto winked at her, giving a charming toothy smile causing her to blush a bit and Rosalie to cut her eyes. Turning back around to the recovering Jack, he sent a kick to his face, making him fall back down to the ground.

"You're pretty sturdy jackass," Naruto smirked. "I'm enjoying beating ya," this earned a hard punch to his gut followed by an Upper cut. Naruto's head jerked up as Jack snarled as he pounced at Naruto, throwing punches and kicks at him.

Naruto noticed that Jack's strikes were more focused than before, but he could still dodge them easily. He was impressed when Jack pumped his fist at him but did not make contact, instead he kicked Naruto across his face.

"And I'm going to enjoy feasting on your dead carcass!" Jack howled as Naruto turned back towards him, licking the blood from his lip.

"That was good sir, may I have another?" with a smirk still on his lips, Naruto blurred within that same instant, catching Jack off guard. This time he could not catch a glimpse of Naruto, but he did feel the pain when he heard, "Konoha Senpuu!"

"GLUGH!" Jack's face and body twisted as Naruto's foot had impacted hard against his head. Naruto gave a vicious smirk as he and Jack's body turned around, hitting him again. Naruto landed on the ground, his back to Jack's spinning body. He elbowed the man hard, earning a pained grunt before firing one last round kick, making Jack crash into a tree, nearly unconscious.

"Naruto look out!" Alice called just as in that same moment a large gray fox lunged at Naruto from the forest at insane speeds. Naruto spun around and grabbed onto Randy's arms, holding him back from clawing him. A crater formed underneath them from the power output, the two glaring at each other. Naruto had a smirk still on his lips while Randy's fox form growled at him with angry hate filled eyes.

"What took you so long Randolf?" Naruto asked as he flexed, pushing off Randy's arms, and letting go as well. Naruto did a back flip, kicking Randy in the process.

Coming to a skidding halt, he only caught the glimpse of gray before his neck was caught in a clothesline attack. "Guh!" Naruto grimaced as he was released and threw into the forest.

Randy wasn't going to allow Naruto to rest as he followed after the teen, but he didn't have too as his face was punched in by a fierce force. The large fox flipped across the ground while Naruto chased after him.

"This is madness," Esme muttered and Carlisle nodded in agreement. He glanced to his adoptive children to see they all had the same kind of look…focused. Their eyes darted across the field, watching Naruto's fight closely.

"This is sexy," Rosalie smiled as she watched her potential mate dominate his opponent. She came to the conclusion that Naruto was really exicted about this fight, turned up like he said.

"He is amazing, I've never seen anyone like fight like this," Jasper commented as he watched Naruto hop up the trees with Randy following him. "His speed is incredible, his strength maybe stronger than our own," Jasper analyzed, "I'm going to have to ask him to teach me some time,"

"Well you're going to have to wait in line buster," Rosalie returned, but their eyes never left the battle. "He's going to teach me so I can kick ass like that,"

Carlisle simply gave a light chuckle as he heard the conversation. His eyes however glanced over to Julie who was watching the battle just as amazed as them. "Aren't you with them?" he asked, calling to her. She broke her gaze from the fight, looking at Carlisle confused. "Your friends…aren't you going to help?"

She gave a scowl shaking her head, "Hell no. I'm actually glad their getting their asses handed to them. I was forced to join this pack because Jack strongarmed me. He said join him to challenge the nine tails, or die…so I chose to join him," she gave a shrug just as Randy was slammed into a tree then socked in the snout.

"Randy is here because Jack saved him or some shit…but…this is all them. They wanted to challenge this guy, so now they get challenged…I didn't even want this damn curse," Julie scoffed and Carlisle looked a bit confused before he remembered something.

"We have to go, Edward and Bella may need our help," Carlisle told them and they nodded though Rosalie looked reluctant to go.

"What's wrong with Bella?" Naruto demanded as he sped towards them for the moment, though he kept a eye on the recovering Randy. Carlisle gave a sigh before he answered, quickly.

"The three people you saw before your fight were vampires. They smelled Bella's scent and now they might be after her," Carlisle stated and Naruto's eyes widened at that, "Edward is with her, so she's safe for now but…"

"You hurry and go, Rose go with them. I'm going to catch up as soon as I…"

"**HRGAUGH!**" Naruto turned around a gave a straight shot to the conscious Fox form of Jack. With a yelp, Jack was sent flying back but landed on his feet. Though he growled, holding his nose as Naruto faced him.

"I'll catch up, I need to teach these kits a lesson," Naruto said with a bloodthirsty grin, his sclrea bled black and his size began to increase, though slightly.

"Be careful Naruto," Alice said and they all agreed with her.

"Don't die monkey, I still need someone to snuggle with," Rosalie told him before she and her family took off. Julie watched them go then turned back to her 'pack' members. Giving Jack the bird specifically, she sped off, leaving them.

Naruto smirked as he glanced around, the forest, the sky, the field…not another soul in sight and the thunderstorm was still kicking. "Though you fuckers can't reply, but I have to ask why me?"

"_Because you are the 'Alpha' of the clan! Once you finally turned, every fox clansmen in the world knew you existed…the legendary nine-tails had finally returned!_' Naruto heard Jack through his head, and he guessed it must've been a mental connection.

"So what does that mean for me?" Naruto wondered, he had a clue, but wanted it to be confirmed.

'_It means that Foxes like myself will hunt you down to kill, so they can become the Alpha and the new nine tails! And I will have the nine tails…once I eat you __**WHOLE!**_' Jack roared inwardly and outwardly, both foxes lunging at Naruto.

Naruto snorted as he prepared himself for the fight. "Apparently you have a death wish, I don't have nine tails just too look good!" Naruto smirked as he formed a hand sign, '_Haven't used jutsu in a while, lets see if I'm still good_,'

"Fire style: Kitsune annihilation!" Naruto roared as he spewed fire from his lips in a stream. Both Foxes bewildered as this, as from the fire, four large fire foxes rushed at them roaring.

Splitting up, the two foxes avoided the attack and tried to lunge at Naruto but he was nowhere to be found. Why? Because he was in the air of course, forming more hand signs, "Wood Style: Deep Forest emergence!"

Randy yelped as he was suddenly struck by a rapidly growing tree. Jack was able to avoid the growing ones, in fact he jumped a cross them to reach Naruto. But the blond clapped his hands, as his forest kept growing.

"Wind Style: Sky fall!" and just like that, the entire forest was decimated due to the sever winds from above. Jack and Randy couldn't comprehend how any of this was possible as they were blown away and cut up by the winds.

Naruto landed on the ground and released a deep breath, "That took more out of me then I thought…" he muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "Has it really been that long since I used my chakra to such an extent?"

Much to his surprise, Naruto heard a roar and was back handed into the forest. Though he tumbled in the dirt, he managed to get on his feet, coming to a skid. He glared at the injured Jack, who had lost patches of fur and gashes on his body.

"Wow, your still alive? You Foxes are really endurable…" Naruto muttered as Jack growled at him, stalking towards him before breaking out into a run. Naruto's claws sharpened as he rushed at Jack as well.

Randy who was under a pile of trees busted through just in time to see his leader and Naruto run at each other. He was going to run and assist but what he saw next made him think twice.

Jack gave a mighty lion like roar as he pounced high, claws out, teeth bared jaw wide…hoping to chomp off Naruto's head.

Naruto skidded to a stop as he allowed Jack to fall upon him. As Jack was nearly atop of him, Naruto's clawed hand made a spear form before he thrust his arm forward.

Randy with wide eyes watched from afar as Naruto's hand tore through Jack's durable fox body; his hand and arm sticking straight through. The fox couldn't even roar as he stood there shocked from Jack's death. It also didn't help that Jack was returning to normal, ass naked with an arm through his chest.

As much as Randy was in rage and wanted to continue and fight Naruto…his fear outweighed his rage. Giving a silent apology, Randy turned around and sped off, hoping Naruto would not come after him.

Naruto opened his eyes grabbed onto Jack's neck with his free hand and ripped out his arm, the blood spilling. Throwing the corpse to the ground Naruto wiped off the blood on his arm, though he heard a cough. Glancing down he saw that Jack was still alive, though he only had moments left.

The dying Fox member glared at Naruto with his red eyes. "The hunt has started nine-tails," he said quietly and weakly. "I am not the last who will be after you…you will meet your match…even if a war between the clan breaks out…you will…meet…" his red eyes returned to black…but they were lifeless.

"Bout time you shut up, got tired of hearing your mouth," Naruto muttered as he rolled his shoulders and neck. He then looked around to see no sign of Randy, he must've did the smart thing and ran…cowardly, but smart.

Looking up to the sky Naruto sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "War huh? Why does it seem every time I turn around, people want to take me to war? War with Madara, War with Kaguya, War with the mystics, War with Foxes…ugh, next thing I know I'm going to go to war with some fresh ass vampires…stupid," Naruto muttered to himself.

Closing his eyes for a minute he slapped on his cheeks, opening his eyes. "Alright Naruto! You just had a nice warm-up, now you need to find Bella because we all know, Sparkles won't get the job done," he said, stretching his body.

With that said, he took off at high speeds…he needed to hurry.

* * *

"Edward I said leave me alone!" Bella yelled, startling Charlie who sat up to see she was at the door.

"Bella don't do this please," Edward pleaded by Bella merely growled at him.

"It's over, get out!" She shouted slamming the door and running upstairs. Charlie chased after her,

"Hey, hey, Bella, what's going on?" he wondered as she walked down the hall way.

"I just got to get out of here, now," she told him quickly entering her room, and slamming the door. Charlie sighed as he stood outside of it.

When Bella walked in her room she saw that Edward was packing her clothes and she started helping while Charlie knocked and called her through the door. "What do I tell him? I can't hurt him," she said with a frown.

"You just have too," Edward told her and she frowned deeper. "I'll be in the truck," he told her before leaving. Bella sighed and gave a nod as she walked out, passing Charlie.

"Did he hurt you?" Charlie demanded but Bella told him no, causing him to raise a brow. "Break up with you or something?"

"I broke up with him," she said, passing him, closing the door in his face again. Charlie sighed.

"I thought you liked him, where was Naruto in all this?" he asked and the next moment she walked out.

"I mad at him too, and that's why I have to leave. I don't want this, I have to go home," she said and Charlie looked alarmed.

"Home? Home as in Arizona?" Charlie asked and Bella nodded telling him she would drive. "You don't have to drive home right now, you can sleep on it," he then followed her as she walked down stairs. "If you still feel like going in the morning I'll take you to the airport,"

"No, I want to drive it will give me more time to think. If I get really tired I'll haul into a motel I promise," she said headed for the kitchen and Charlie was still on her tail.

"Look Bella, I know I'm not that much fun to be around…but I can change that," he said nervously, and Bella stopped. "We can…we can do more stuff together,"

Bella looked away, regretting what she was going to say. "Like what? Like watching baseball on the flat screen? Eat at the diner every night? Steak and cobbler? That's you dad, not me," Bella told him and he looked hurt, and she was hurt too but she had to put on a good front.

She stopped at the door and Charlie still followed her. "Bella come on…I…I just got you back," he said quietly. Bella did not face him and tears were literally about to fall from her eyes but she held them in.

"Yeah well if I don't get out now, I'm just going to be stuck here like Mom," with that said she opened the door and slammed it, leaving a sad frozen Charlie.

As Bella drove off, something jumped on her truck and for a second she though it was James. "Your fathers going to forgive you," it was Edward. Scooting to the side, she allowed him in to sit in the seat to drive. She shook her head, positive that he wouldn't forgive her.

"Don't worry about him now, he's safe. The tracker is following us now," He said and right as he said that something jumped on the car again, causing her to jump. "It's just Jasper," he said and she gave a soft sigh. "Alice is in the car behind us,"

Bella nodded before frowning. "Wait, where's Naruto?" she asked and Edward was silent for a moment before he answered her.

"He's going to catch up. Rosalie is sending him a text now to where were headed," he said and she gave a calm nod. As they passed the diner, Bella caught sight of her group of friends happily walking out.

Once they entered the Cullen household, Edward hissed as he saw Laurent walk with Carlisle. "Wait, he came to warn us, about James," he told and allowed the vampire to speak.

"I left James because I don't like to fight, and a I grow tired of his games. But he's got unparallel senses absolutely lethal, I've never seen anything like it in my 300 years," he informed, glancing to Bella and ignoring her scent. "And the woman, Victoria…don't underestimate her," Laurent said and started walking out before he stopped, "Also…he's not only after this human…but the blond man as well…his blood is just as if not more alluring to James…good luck," he finished and walked out.

"He's going to come after Naruto?!" Bella said shocked before turning to Edward, "We've got to warn him!"

"There's no need," Carlisle said, causing the two to look at him. "Naruto is more than capable of handling himself with this James. But I will have Rosalie inform him that he is being sought out as well," he told them as they followed him to the garage.

"I've dealt with their kind before, hard but not impossible to kill," Jasper said while Rosalie sat on the counter and Carlisle grabbed something off the shelf.

"I don't really relish in the fact of killing another creature," Carlisle muttered as he tossed it to Jasper and Rosalie hummed in thought.

"What if he kills one of us first?" She asked and Alice gave a laugh, causing them to look at her.

"Like Naruto will allow that to happen, especially with you Rose," Alice commented and Rosalie nodded in agreement, a smile on her lips. Bella looked confused, wondering why Alice and Carlisle spoke so highly of Naruto like that.

"What do you mean?" she finally asked and Jasper glanced towards her with a smirk.

"Naruto is a brilliant fighter, took on two fox creatures with no problem, he should be on his way," he said, he then looked to Rosalie, "Give him a call please,"

Rosalie nodded and picked it up. Dialing his number, she frowned when he didn't pick up. "He's not answering," she told them and Alice froze before screaming falling to her knees grabbing her head.

"Alice what's wrong?" Jasper demanded as he rushed over to her, as did Carlisle.

"My head! I'm having a vision…but it's hurting my head!" Alice said through gritted teeth. Through her eyes she didn't see Jasper in front of her, but instead she saw a forest, and in the forest were blurs but there was a hulking black blur…nine tails…

"Nine tails…forest…blurs," she told them and Rosalie eyes widened cursing.

"Naruto is in his fox form, that's why he can't pick up, Alice what else do you see?" she asked. And the girl shook her head, not able to piece it together well.

"They were running, fast…and fighting…I couldn't see them very well, but…" Alice trailed off and Edward frowned.

"Alright, apparently Naruto is held up and we still have the tracker after us…we need to get a move on now!"

* * *

"Fucking mutts, god, I am not the enemy,"

Naruto growled as he walked to the ballet studio in phoenix. Thanks to those damn wolves or whatever, he got held up from killing James right in Forks. Now, he wouldn't gotten held up, if he those wolves were ordinary wolves.

But they weren't, they were big ass wolves…and not just any wolves…Quileute wolves…yeah that's right, Jacob Blacks tribe. He was going to kill them while he was in his fox form but realized who they were and decided to only knock them unconscious, but they were a tough bunch.

Though he was glad he didn't see Jacob among them, but he did recognize Sam Uley and Paul Lahote. So while he was not trying to kill them, they were trying to kill him. And it was more difficult to knock out persistent dogs rather than kill them.

So now here he was, in hot ass Phoenix Arizona in front of a ballet studio where he followed James scent. He wondered where everyone was at, but when he heard a scream, that no longer mattered.

With only a pair of shorts on from stealing them nearby, Naruto jumped onto the ceiling and looked inside to see James hovering over Bella. Just as he was about to break in he saw James get tackled by Edward.

'_He's alone, that's right he's faster than the others, go figure,_' Naruto thought to himself as he watched Edward get his ass kicked by James. '_I think I'll sit here for a few more moments, enjoy this show_,' he chuckled as Edward was thrown into the window.

But he narrowed his eyes when he saw James walk over to Bella. With widened eyes he snarled broke through the glass towards James just as he bit down on Bella's wrist, causing her to scream loudly.

Edward was too slow compared to Naruto because just as Bella's scream was let out James was pushed through a pillar, being throttled by Naruto. "You just fucked up," Naruto growled as he chucked James side ways into a wall.

James tried to run towards Naruto but he was smacked down quickly before being stomped into the ground repeatedly.

"You fucking shit head!" Naruto roared as Bella screamed out in agony, convulsing and shaking. James tried pushing Naruto off of him, but Naruto smashed his bare foot in James face. Picking him up by his jacket Naruto flew towards the wall, pushing him to it and through it.

Naruto then repeatedly punched him in the face, blood dripping from his hand as he did so. Lifting him up once more he glared at the beaten looking James. Naruto then pushed his face against the wall and grabbed onto his ponytail, yanking his head back.

"DIE!" Naruto screamed in feral rage as he pulled really hard. And much to his joy, James his head literally was ripped from his shoulders. With a sneer he dropped the head before lighting the body on fire.

"Edward let go!" he heard and turned to see Edward was biting on Bella's bitten wrist with Carlisle by his side. "Edward stop, your killing her,"

"Let go Sparkle shit!" Naruto barked angrily as he stomped his foot into Edwards face causing him to go flying into a pillar. Giving a light sneer, Naruto kneeled down and looked into Bella's eyes.

"Bella, just rest, everything is going to be fine," he said soothingly. Carlisle watched as Naruto's hands were covered in green flames. He touched her core but his eyes never left her. "Carlisle, move the belt," he told the vampire.

Carlisle nodded as he glanced up to see the black flames steady burning James' body. The peaceful vampire then watched as the green fire spread across Bella's body and the remaining venom in Bella's arm started too ooze out before the bite mark healed completely.

"Amazing," he breathed as he saw the wound in her leg and the back of her head start to close up as well. Bella's eyes became half lidded, no longer feeling the immense pain. As her eyes began to close, the last image she saw was Naruto's perfect goofy smile. As her eyes closed she heard his last words to her before falling asleep.

"You're not becoming immortal on my watch,"

* * *

**And that ends this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed the fight between Naruto and the Foxes, also his beating on James. Both Randy and Julie will make a reappearance, just like a certain redhead vampire.**

**And yes, I had Naruto actually use jutsu…it won't be long before a certain showdown actually, well goes down between Naruto and…**

**So anyway, this chapter is the last official chapter of PART I: Azure Sun/Twilight of Myths Are Real. Next chapter will be the epilogue and the release of PART II: Crimson Night/New Moon, will be released probably a few days after.**

**I think that is all I have to say…**

**Bye.**


	8. PART I-Epilogue

**PART I-Epilogue**

Bella's eyes started to flutter open tiredly. When they did, she caught the sight of her mother, smiling at her.

"Bella, sweetie," she called quietly and Bella was a bit drowsy but she realized she was in a hospital…meaning she was not dead.

"Mom?" Bella said sleepily. "Where are they? Where's Naruto and Edward?" she asked naturally as they were the two of the three most important men in her life. Renee smiled as she glanced towards the sleeping Edward.

"Well, Edward is asleep, Naruto went to go get some food," she answered as Bella glanced towards the 'sleeping' Edward. "He never leaves," Renee said with a soft sigh, referring to Edward. "Your dad is with Naruto at the cafeteria,"

"What happened?" Bella wondered, really wanting to know the story Edward or Naruto gave her parents.

"Well when you fell you broke your leg…and you lost a lot of blood," Renee replied. "You don't remember it do you?" Bella shook her head. "Well, Edward came down with his Dad so he can convince you to come back to Forks. Naruto was right by you, protecting you apparently and you fell trying to get away from both of them,"

As Renee continued, flashes of the altercation with James in her head. "You fell down two flights of stairs and went through a window," Renee said with a incredulous frown, "How does that even happen? I don't know, but you have the damages to prove it,"

Renee's phone vibrated and she started texting Phil, "Honey you are going to love Jacksonville, it's sunny everyday, and we found the cutest little house, and you get your own bathroom,"

"Mom I still want to live in Forks," Bella told her suddenly causing her to pause and look confused. "I want to live in Forks," Renee blinked before she put the phone away and sighed, telling her that they'll talk about it. "You mind getting Dad? I have to talk to him, apologize,"

Renee nodded and opened the door to leave and smiled when she saw the handsome young man that was friends with her daughter. Naruto gave her a smile as he walked in just as Edward opened his eyes, the two gave each other glares.

"Stop," Bella said quietly and the two glanced at her before nodding. "What happened to James?" she wondered, Edward stood, walking to her.

"Don't worry we…"

"Fuckers dead," Naruto cut him off earning a glare from Edward, "What?"

Edward shook his head before he sighed, "The woman Victoria, she ran off," Edward told her and Naruto gave a soft growl at that crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"I'm alive because of you," Bella told Edward and he shook his head and Naruto nodded, agreeing with Edward.

"Nope, that would be me. Sparkles here couldn't get enough of your blood and nearly killed ya," Naruto told her earning another glare from Edward, "What? It's the truth,"

"You're in here because of me," he said before looking away. "Naruto is right though, I didn't think I would be able to stop. It wasn't until he kicked me off that I did," Edward told causing the girl to glance towards Naruto who nodded.

"Bella, you've got to go to Jacksonville, so I can't hurt you anymore," Edward said and Bella blinked before shaking her head.

"No, I'm not leaving Forks, not without you. Naruto tell him I'm not going!" she told him and Naruto did not do as told. "Naruto?"

"Look Isabella," Naruto said in a serious voice, "You're my friend, my very good friend. I care about you a lot, I wouldn't say this if I didn't. But I agree with sparkles on this one," Naruto said.

"You don't belong in this mythical world. Vampires, Werewolves, Elves, guilt-tripping gods who force their bloodlines on you and aren't grateful for the work you've done and…"

"Naruto," Edward called stopping him mid rant. Naruto sighed running his hand through his hair.

"Anyway, Myths Are Real, Bella…and you don't belong. It's also my fault you are even like this, I was being arrogant and enjoyed seeing Sparkles get his ass kicked that I ignored the fact that your life was in danger," Naruto stated in a very serious tone.

"You could have died, and it would be my and Edwards fault," he said, using Edwards name showing how serious he was. "I think it's best if you go to Jacksonville with your mom, live your life. Make friends, graduate, go to college, get married, have kids, grow old…live like a human should," Naruto ordered but Bella shook her head.

"Making me go to Jacksonville won't stop the fact that Vampires will still be attracted to my blood, or even Victoria might come for me. I am safe in Forks, with you guys," Bella told them and the two glanced at each other.

"She makes a point," Naruto muttered with a shrug. She then gave Edward a glare.

"And you, you can't leave me, I refuse. I want to be with you, and I'm going to be. You're crazy if you think I'm just going to let you leave me," Bella said, almost desperately and Naruto stood, walking out.

"Naruto?" Bella called and was about to call him again when Edward put his hand on hers.

"Let him be Bella, he just needs to cool down a bit," he told her. She frowned and looked at him as he continued, "And I'm here, I'm not going anywhere,"

"Okay, just…just don't say stuff like that to me…ever," she told him before leaning back, relaxing a bit.

"Where else am I going to go?" he asked as he gazed at her.

She closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead.

* * *

Edward helped Bella out of the car as they rolled up to the prom. He wore a black tux while she wore a navy blue dress that Alice loaned her. Once she was out, Bella sat on the nearby bench. Edward left somewhere real quick and as soon as he left Bella heard her named called.

Turning around she smiled to see Jacob black with his long ass hair, wearing a white shirt and tie with black slacks. "Jacob," she greeted. "You didn't come to crash the prom or something did you? You come with a date?"

Jacob shook his head as he sat down beside her. "No, my dad paid me to come talk to you," he said and she raised a brow. "Twenty bucks…just don't get mad kay?" she gave a slow nod and he gave a sigh.

"He wants you to break up with your boyfriend," he told her and she just gave him a look "He said uh "we'll be watching you"," Jacob said, giving a shrug. "I don't know what that means though,"

"Well um tell him to pay up, and I said thanks," She laughed shortly and he nodded with a smile. He offered to help her up but Edward came in, blocking the way.

"I'll take it from here," he said, as the two glared at each other. Bella noticed how angry Jacob seemed to be getting while Edward seemed somewhat…nervous?

Their attention however was given to the roaring engine of a 1985 orange Lamborghini Countach. They along with other students who left the building to see, watched as it slowly rolled up and parked in a open parking space.

'_I don't pop molly I rock tom ford!_

_International bring back the concord!_

_Numbers don't lie check the scoreboard!_

_Tom ford, Tom ford, Tom ford_'

"Is that…?" Bella asked and Edward gave a sigh giving a nod. Jacob blinked as they all watched the driver door lift up instead of sideways and the driver stepped out. "Naruto?" Bella asked as it was Naruto who came out of the very expensive car.

He wore a black Armani suit with an orange tie and aviator shades, a smirk on his lips. Closing the door, he walked to the other side of his car and opened it up. A pale leg wearing black Giuseppe Zanotti heels stepped out as Naruto offered his hand to the owner.

Cat whistles sounded as well as growls, as a stunningly beautiful Rosalie Hale stepped out the car wearing a beautiful cream lace cocktail dress from Marchesa Notte. It was a sleeveless design with a scoop neck, grosgrain waist band, pleated skirt and a short length floral appliqué shoulder and waist detail in black.

Around her neck she wore a black choker with an actual diamond in the middle. Her hair was perfectly curled, and she had a white rose in her hair as well. And the only make up she added was lip gloss.

Rosalie smiled as she gave Naruto a decent timed kiss as he closed the door. Looping her arm through his they began walking before Naruto stopped and noticed Jacob, whispering something to Rosalie she gave a nod then a kiss on his cheek before walking inside, ignoring but enjoying the stares she was receiving as she walked.

"What up bro!" Naruto grinned as he put his shades in his pocket. Jacob and Naruto gave each other brotherly hug before Naruto noticed Bella, "You look amazing Bella, why'd you wear the cast though? Your leg is better right?" he asked and Bella nodded before nodding to Edward. "Ah, worry wart," Naruto muttered before turning to Jacob, his grin returning.

"What you doing here bro? You trying to crash the party or something?" he asked. Jacob shook his head.

"Nah, I came to give Bella a message from my dad. I'm headed to my prom anyway, going with Leah," He said and Naruto patted him on the back, congratulating him. "Congrats to me? Bro, congrats to you, whose the chick?"

"Oh you mean Princess? That's Rosalie Hale, girlfriend, she a beauty huh?" Naruto bragged and Jacob only laughed at him. Naruto then glanced towards Edward as did Jacob who glared at him. "Yo, I'll meet you guys inside," he said.

Edward nodded as he started walking while Bella waved bye to Jacob who waved back, though he looked a bit upset. "What's with Cullen?" he asked a bit nasty.

"He sparkles," Naruto answered with a shrug, a bored frown on his face. "Don't know what Bella sees in him. Anyway, what did Billy want?" Naruto asked and Jacob shook his head, looking away. "Jake…"

With a sigh, Jacob rubbed the back of his head, "He wanted me to tell Bella to break up with Cullen. Saying they'll be watching her or something,"

Naruto nodded in understanding before he scratched the back of his head. "Look, tell your gramps that I have this under control alright? And tell Sam to ask questions before biting, he'll know what I mean," Naruto said once he saw Jacob with a confused look.

"Now get outta here kid, don't want to keep Leah waiting," Naruto smiled. Jacob gave a nod as they hugged again then a fist pound. As Jacob left, Naruto turned and locked his car before shaking his head.

"Things money can buy, I'm going to get used to this,"

* * *

"What was the wolf doing here?" Rosalie asked as she slow danced with her date. Naruto just shook his head as they danced. Rosalie hummed laying her head on his chest. The two simply enjoyed the music, and the embrace they shared.

Naruto looked around to see Jasper and Alice were kissing, Edward and Bella were dancing as well, talking about something. If he concentrated he could probably pick it up but he was done worrying about Bella right now, his time should be focused on his girl, Rosalie Hale.

"You won't leave me right?" she asked quietly and Naruto tightened his hold of her.

"Only if you want me too," he replied softly and then her hold on him tightened.

"I…don't want to lose you," she admitted. She expected Naruto to make some kind of witty comment but was surprised when he remained silent. Looking up at him Rosalie realized he was gazing down at her with a serious look.

"You won't lose me, because I'm not going anywhere," he told her. "I am stuck on this earth, for the rest of eternity…or until the world explodes," Naruto added with a joking smile and she giggled.

"If I left you…would you hate me?" Rosalie wondered. Naruto was silent as he moved a lock of her hair to the side.

"No…because I can't control how you feel. I've learned not to get angry over the things you can't control. I can't control my immortality, I can't control the 'dangers' that will face me," Naruto said as he then smiled and spun her around before brining her close.

Rosalie gazed into his sapphire eyes and she blinked in shock from what he said next, "And I can't control the fact that I, am irrevocably and unreservedly falling in love with you Rosalie Hale…" he told her with a serious tone and look in his eyes. "And in my over 9000 years of life…I've _never_ said that to anyone. Even though you are stubborn and arrogant, not to mention a bit bitchy,"

"Naruto," she called cutting him off and he cleared his throat giving a grin.

"You may act like a princess…but to me, you are a Queen," Naruto admitted. Rosalie could only gaze into his eyes, wanting to believe if he truly meant it.

"You love me?" she asked. And Naruto took a deep breath, he glanced to the camera giving a raised eye brow before turning back to her.

"…Yes, I love you Rosalie Hale…or at least I'm close to it," he told her truthfully and she nodded it.

"Good, because I wouldn't have believed you if you said yes," she told him and he grinned.

"This is why you are _my_ girl," he told her before kissing on her neck. Rosalie hummed and Naruto gave her a surprised look when she whispered in his ear seductively,

"_Prove _to me I'm _your_ girl,"

* * *

Rosalie smiled as she wrapped her arms around her lovers neck as he moved closer and they neared his bed. He claimed her lips, kissing more passionately than he had the whole night and she responded immediately.

Blond vampire held onto him tighter as she deepened the kiss, her desire clearly felt by the jinchuriki. Wrapping her warm arms around his neck, her fingers began to sift through his blond silk locks.

Breaking away from the kiss, Naruto began to kiss her neck as she leaned her head back, moaning his name in a seductive way.

"Naruto..." she sighed, loving the way he was tending so gently to her, nibbling on the cold and hard smooth flesh of her neck.

"Oh yesss..."

Her moans encouraged him, as he began to undress her. Exposing her bare pale shoulders, Naruto took a moment to admire her smooth and pastel skin.

"_Beautiful__..."_ he couldn't help but say it again. Placing kisses on her shoulder, he suckled a bit on her collarbone making her moan a bit louder.

"Oh don't stop Naruto..." her pleasurable moans and sighs were turning him on so much as he kissed down her cleavage, further pulling off her shirt reveal her lacy black bra. Standing up, he again kissed her with fervour, his tongue entering her moist cavern as she moaned into the wet kiss.

Her arms around his neck, Rosalie began to gently pull him with her, their tongues battling all the while. Naruto rubbed her bare shoulders tenderly, almost as if he was intending to trail goose bumps on her skin.

His hands roaming down, he pulled off her heels. Rosalie moaned loudly upon feeling his hand on her thigh as they broke the kiss. Naruto began to admire her creamy pale thighs with his hand while the vampire was now breathing calmly, her eyes closed as she moaned occasionally when he rubbed her inner thigh.

"Naruto..." she moaned, completely enjoying his gentle ministrations as she bit on her index finger while the whiskered blonde gazed at her with a smile.

Cupping her cheeks, he again began to neck her, not being able to resist her inviting neck. The blonde lightly bit on the flesh of her side neck, nibbling on it as she moaned loudly.

"Ohh god yes...you're so good," her voice was barely above a whisper while he leaned down, licking into her cleavage as she arched her back a bit. Taking advantage of it, Naruto wrapped his hands around her to find the hook of her bra.

She opened her eyes in surprise when he kissed her passionately. Rosalie was melting under his touch as she wrapped her thighs and arms around him, pulling him closer to her. She began to unbutton his undershirt since he had taken off the jacket and tie along with his shoes at the door of his bed room.

The blonde unclasped her bra as his tongue explored her moist cavern, tasting her warm saliva while Rosalie kept moaning at the unbelievable pleasure, her toes curling at the wonderful kiss.

He stared at Rosalie's milky C-cup breasts in hunger before gently placing his hands on them. She arched her back and moaned loudly upon feeling his hands on her mounds.

The blonde began to knead her soft tits in a circular pattern, occasionally pressing in on them making her breathing quicken as she just moaned at his ministrations. Letting go, he inserted a hand in her thong panties, rubbing her wet pair of white lips down there.

"Ahhhh!" she moaned loudly, arching her back when he engulfed her left nipple with his mouth.

"Ahh Naruto!" Rosalie turned her head sideways, pulling his head closer as he sucked on her hardened bud. His other hand was tracing the delicious curves of her slender waist before moving back up to her other curvaceous breast, flicking her nipple between his thumb and index finger.

Moving on to the other one, he suckled onto it with equal zeal, biting on it as she suddenly moaned loudly, tightly clutching a tuft of his blonde locks. Her thighs were locked around his waist tightly while he continued to tend to her delicious creamy tits.

"Na-Naruto..." she panted out when he left her nipple with a pop, lifting his head to look at her.

"P-Please...I can't wait anymore," Rosalie couldn't meet his gaze as she verbalized shyly, a ligt crimson red blush on her face, something that Naruto noted. Though he said nothing about it and only smiled with a nod but he soon smirked.

"Are you sure Princess? You don't want anymore bed play?" Naruto asked, wagging his eyebrows. Rosalie rolled her eyes before she leaned up and kissed him passionately.

Naruto, getting his answer, too began to kiss back while his hardened member grinding against her panties covered pelvis. The blonde shivered a bit upon feeling her soft hands tracing his body, her silky and feathery touch trailing goose bumps on his skin.

The duo continued to kiss as her hands lowered to reach his pants. Unbuttoning and sliding them down, she began to rub his meat stick through his boxers making him groan in pleasure. Feeling her self getting in control, Rosalie pushed her tongue in his mouth, making out with him passionately. Pulling his shorts down somewhat hesitantly, her cheeks went a cute shade of pink while she licked her lips in lustful hunger.

Naruto broke the kiss abruptly as she began to stroke his dick lightly, a groan escaping his lips while was getting turned on by his groans. His eyes were closed as she continued to stroke him.

With her hand wrapped around the base of his cock, she let her tongue trace his helmet. Flicking gently over the ridge, she felt him stiffen.

Her warm mouth engulfed his cock head. Naruto felt his toes curl, as she sucked only the head. Her hand stroking up his shaft, as her mouth descended down it. He almost "died" when he felt her other hand gently pull down on his aching balls.

His shaft was shiny wet with her spit, which made her hand glide up and down that meaty pole. She rotated her slick palm up and over his head, as she tongued his balls. Naruto sucked his breath in sharply, when she put one entire testicle in her mouth and circled her tongue around it, as she sucked gently.

Naruto knew he was about to explode. His balls were contracted tight to his body. The blond groaned, confirming Rosalie gave him the best head so far in his long life. Feeling the contractions starting deep in his balls, he could not stop the rush of fluid about to spurt from his cock.

Rosalie felt his dick swell and waited for the jets of hot cum to spray the back of her mouth. Using her tongue, she worked his shaft, helping him ejaculate. He groaned a bit loud, his eyes shut tight. Flooding her mouth with numerous jets of his cum, she tried her best to keep up.

"Damn, what happen to you want it now?" Naruto asked her, Rosallie raised a brow as she licked all the excess cum off.

"Are you complaining?" She asked, earning a quick shake of the head from him. "Then shut up, come on, I'm still waiting." Rosalie smiled as she positioned herself on the bed while he stood up.

"Ahh..." Rosalie moaned loudly as his cock grazed against her glistening vaginal lips, her lips rubbing lightly with his. The blond was teasing her, holding his dick and rubbing the tip along her eagerly waiting pussy lips. Both were moaning in pleasure as they enjoyed the feeling.

"Rosalie..." the blonde whispered, his face buried into her side neck- the jinchuriki loving her delicious scent due to his enhanced senses. Rosalie felt herself shudder as his lips kept scuffing with her skin, his hot breath tingling her neck while her silky pale blonde hair were mixed with his blonde locks.

Seeing the opportunity, Rosalie bit down on his neck, drinking his blood thirstily. She couldn't get enough of the bursts of pleasure from his blood and as their naked bodies rubbed against each other slickly; she couldn't get enough of this...contact with him. The vampire wanted him as closer to her as he could get.

Not being able to hold himself back anymore, Naruto began to push in making her moan loudly. She wasn't afraid to voice her pleasure to him, not afraid what so ever.

"Oh Narutooo..." a mixture of moan and a soft squeal escaped her lips as his member entered past its halfway before finally being buried in completely. Rosalie's eyes were clenched shut in extreme pleasure as she continued to bite her lower lip, her arms locked around his neck as she kept him as close to her as possible.

Feeling that she was holding herself back, Naruto bit on the flesh of her side neck.

"Ahhh~" a loud moan escaped her lips followed by a cute whimper while he began to nibble on the same spot, licking it with his tongue to finally give her a hickey. The blonde began to cup her right tit as he pulled out of her slowly making her breathe in deeply before again pushing in with a gentle jerk.

"Oh yesss~" she exhaled lowly, utterly enjoying the feel of his member moving inside of her like that.

Now establishing a gentle, but slowly increasing pace, Naruto began to suck on her breasts again while Rosalie could do naught but moan in exhilarating pleasure. Her surprisingly warm and wet insides were making him lose his head as his thrusts began to pick up pace, the sounds of flesh hitting flesh now becoming noticeable.

"Oh God...don't s-stop Naruto, please don't," she panted, her legs wrapped around his waist while their sweaty bodies slipped against each, sending sparks of pleasure into their systems. Leaving her nipple with an audible pop, he leaned upwards to lightly bite on her earlobe.

Naruto inwardly jot down this down in his mental notes. These bodily actions were impossible for a vampire, so what was the reason she was sweating, breathing and being warm? Shaking his head, he focused back on making love to his girl.

A throaty moan escaped Rosalie's soft lips as he began to nibble on her earlobe, licking and biting while he continued to thrust in and out at a fast pace now. The bed began to shake and rock, creaking and straining.

"Ah, hah...yes yes yes, Naruto~" she kept chanting his name in between her loud moans as she neared her orgasm. Cupping his whiskered cheek beside her face lovingly, she made him look at her as their half lidded eyes met while the blonde continued to penetrate her, her juices having coated his rod.

Both of them leaned closer as they slammed their lips onto each other, kissing each other wildly when she went through her first orgasm of the night.

"Mhhmmm!" she moaned loudly into the kiss, their tongues into each other's mouths as she came violently, her inner walls clenching on his dick. The blonde continued to kiss her softly, enjoying the feel of her silky lips while Rosalie was on cloud nine, her mind currently foggy with pleasure.

Naruto leaned back to look at her as she slowly opened her eyes, inhaling deeply to catch her breath.

"Th-That was...amazing," she exhaled with a dreamy look in her eyes. The blonde just smiled lightly at her as he kissed her nose making her smile back, still lost in the hazy pleasure.

"Well, I'm still not finished," he verbalized with a teasing smirk making her eyes widen as she felt his member pulsing inside of her, hard as ever.

"Good, because I can go all night..." Rosalie said as he began to move and she moaned abruptly while the blonde began to thrust in her again as she instinctively kissed him again- wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Faster! N-Naruto ahhh!" she pleaded "YESS!" Rosalie screamed out in a moan as he continued to penetrate her. She would continue to moan and scream for him all night long.

After all they had all the time in the world.

* * *

**And that's the last chapter for PART I: Blue Sun. Hope you guys enjoyed it, this chapter and the whole Part. PART II: Crimson Night, will be released as soon as the harem edition catches up.**

**So until then…**

**Bye.**

_**PART I: Blue Sun...COMPLETE!**_


End file.
